Trinta e Uma Pétalas
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: [Fics do Outubro Venus/Kunzite] Drabbles, ficlets e one shots sem ligação inspirados por temas diários.
1. Dia 1 - I Girasoli

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK! Dia: 1. Tema: Girassol**

 **Essa fic é um extra da Série A Outra Chance e se passa antes de "Harmonia".**

 **Não betada.**

* * *

 **I Girasoli**

\- Só um minuto enquanto eu me livro da mochila e troco de roupa – disse ele fechando a porta depois que ela entrou.

Minako riu, os olhos brilhando marotamente.

\- Você vai trocar de roupa sem tomar banho seu porquinho? – ela se aproximou levemente o cheirando e então franziu o nariz, fazendo uma cômica cara feia.

\- Ué? Mas não era você quem estava com pressa? –perguntou ele levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas louras.

\- Eu? Com pressa? Jamais! – ela tirou o casaco e pendurou no gancho de entrada que, embora não tivesse ocupado pela jaqueta de couro de Masato ou o blazer do ainda ausente Izou, segurava um longo sobretudo cinza que exalava um perfume que Minako reconheceria em qualquer lugar. – Sem falar que chegar atrasada é melhor do que andar com alguém que passou o dia todo revirando cadáveres.

\- Credo! Do jeito que você fala, me sinto como aquelas pessoas "impuras" da Índia em vez de um jovem promissor médico lindo de morrer...

Ela gargalhou e o empurrou em direção ao quarto.

\- Anda logo, Mi!

Ele lhe deu às costas, mas subitamente parou em vez de prosseguir pelo corredor em direção aos quartos, surpreendendo Minako que deu um encontrão de leve com o amigo que pareceu não notar, já que estava ocupado demais fazendo uma reverência exagerada. Minako, que tinha seguido com os olhos os movimentos do loiro, ergueu o olhar e deu de cara com Kotei na sala de estar. Ele ainda vestia o terno que usara no escritório, mas a gravata estava desfeita e os primeiros botões da camisa abertos. Carregava uma taça de vinho na mão e um maço de papeis na outra. Como Minako bem se lembrava, a janela na outra extremidade do aposento tomava inteiramente a parede e os raios rosados e dourados do crepúsculo atrás dele davam ao líder do Shitennou uma aparência quase angelical.

\- Boa noite, excelência – disse Midori tirando Minako de seus pensamentos e ainda fazendo um floreio ridículo com a mão, o irritante.

Minako revirou os olhos, Kotei apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, imperturbado pelo comportamento de Midori ou, ao que parecia, a presença da loira.

Minako chutou a canela do universitário que rapidamente se empertigou soltando um uivo de dor.

\- Mina!

\- Midori, porque você é assim, ein? – e saindo de trás do loiro ela se voltou para o outro homem. – Boa noite, Kotei-san.

Ela fez uma pequena reverência e que ele reciprocou, ainda não se dando o trabalho de falar com nenhum dos dois, e continuou com o que estava fazendo.

Minako voltou a empurrar Midori para que ambos também seguissem seus rumos e os dois discutiram e riram em suas costumeiras bobeiras até que o loiro, finalmente, entrou no banheiro. Mas Minako, já bem familiarizada com o quarto do amigo – e já tento o provocado o bastante por causa da coleção de action figures e mangás em outras ocasiões – achou melhor voltar para a sala. Ela estava caminhando pelo corredor quando ouviu as primeiras notas de piano e sorriu.

Ela continuou seu caminho até o aposento, cantarolando baixinho junto com a música, até chegar ao portal que separava a sala do corredor, apoiando seu corpo à parede para apreciar a cena com cuidado.

Ele tinha o cenho franzido em concentração, já não mais vestia o paletó e os cabelos prateados lhe caiam pelos ombros enquanto ele se movimentava com fluidez pelas teclas do piano de cauda cinza.

Quando a canção terminou, ela se aproximou batendo palmas, ele ergueu o rosto surpreso. Havia mesmo ele não percebido sua presença? Ele parecia sempre tão alerta.

\- Não sabia que tocava piano, Kotei-san.

\- Não é algo que eu costume fazer – ele disse abaixando os olhos para olhar no maço de papéis que ela agora sabia serem partituras – esse piano é do Izou.

\- Mesmo? Pois por mim você poderia ter seguido carreira.

Ele sorriu levemente e lhe lançou um breve olhar por debaixo da cortina de cabelos platinados.

\- Você só me viu tocar uma música.

Ela escorou o corpo no piano e sorriu matreira.

\- Isso pode ser facilmente resolvido se você tocar outra música.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar intrigado, mas o sorriso continuou a brincar em seus lábios quando ele finalmente pareceu se decidir entre as parturas.

\- Certo – e tomou um gole da taça de vinho fazendo um gesto educado de oferecimento a ela que negou com a cabeça – vou tocar mais uma então.

Quando as primeiras notas encheram a sala ela sentiu como se o ar tivesse sido roubado de seus pulmões e Minako o olhou quase como se ele a tivesse ferido.

\- I Girasoli – disse ela com a voz fraca, sem desviar o olhar ele que ergueu os olhos para encará-la.

\- Tinha certeza que você reconheceria.

Ignorando a estranha dor em seu coração, Minako sorriu alegremente.

\- Eu amo o filme, mas é tão triste!

\- Acho que ser triste é o que faz o filme ser tão marcante, não?

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Verdade, mas mesmo assim. Não faz seu coração doer?

\- Mas é exatamente isso que eu quero dizer. Esse é o intuito. Deixar as pessoas tristes.

Ela riu, apoiou os braços cruzados na tampa do piano e deitou a cabeça deles, fechando os olhos enquanto deixava as vibrações da música atingir seu corpo como ondas.

\- É um modo de se pensar... mas...

\- Mas?

Ela abriu um olho.

\- A romântica em mim odeia essa ideia. Não te faz sentir um certo grau de desespero? Ou sou só eu? Não sei, mas a ideia de um amor interrompido daquela forma parte meu coração. Porque diabos ele tinha que ir praquela guerra?

\- Na verdade essa não é a parte mais triste do filme.

\- Não? – ela abriu o outro olho para o encarar com choque.

\- A parte mais triste é quando eles se reencontram – ele inspirou longamente antes de terminar o pensamento – e percebem que o tempo passou.

\- Mas eles ainda se amavam.

Ele sorriu de lado.

\- O tempo pode não ter dissolvido o amor deles, mas criou empecilhos, dos quais estes eram impossíveis de transpor. Por isso, essa é a parte mais triste.

\- Vocês acha que eles teriam vivido felizes para sempre se eles não tivessem se visto nunca mais? Ela nem sabia se ele estava vivo ou morto!

\- Não saber não a impediu de criar uma vida para si própria...

\- Você a condena, então?

\- Não. Mas nunca entendi o porquê ela continuou o procurando mesmo depois de ter um filho com outra pessoa.

\- Por vários motivos, ué! E mesmo assim ela o amava. Motivo o suficiente pra mim.

Kotei não respondeu nada.

\- Eu nunca entendi muito o motivo pelo nome do filme, sabe? Porque I Girasoli?

Ele lançou a ela um olhar divertido.

\- Acho que você acabou de explicar.

\- Como assim?

\- Ela, e depois ele também, continuavam buscando algo que não podiam ter até que, finalmente, depois de atravessar todos aqueles obstáculos, tempo, guerra, falta de notícias até mesmo o inverso russo, terem que dar as costas a aquilo que tanto almejaram. Não é exatamente isso que girassóis fazem? Giram em direção ao sol e no final de suas vidas morrem virados para direção oposta a este?

\- Parabéns, agora eu sempre vou me sentir um tanto triste quando olhar para um girassol e eles sempre forma minha flor preferida.

Ele sorriu de leve e tomou outro gole da bebida depois de terminar a música.

\- Qual seu veredicto?

\- O que?

\- Sobre meus talentos como músico.

\- Quer saber? Você, apesar de toda aura baixo-astral, toca muito bem. Devia largar o emprego de CEO e virar pianista de bar. Aliás, eu preciso se um pra próxima turnê e você está contratado, vou mandar minha agente de ligar uma hora dessas.

Ele riu e ela o acompanhou, mais para sufocar a sensação de nervosismo em seu estômago do que porque havia visto graça em suas palavras.

\- Minako! – ela se virou instantaneamente em direção a voz horrorizada de Midori – o que você fez? Não sabia que Kunbot era capaz de expressar emoções humanas como riso!

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Mi, suas piadas estão ficando ruins – disse ela com uma mão na cintura – além do mais, não é porque Kotei-san não é uma drama queen como você que ele não sabe se expressar.

\- Nossa! Depois dessa defesa vou me lembrar de medir minhas palavras antes de me referir ao nosso chefe dramaturgo, eloquente, parrudo e majestoso na sua frente.

Não conseguindo se controlar, Minako gargalhou, dessa vez com vontade.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei como vocês aturam essa pessoa – disse ela se voltando momentaneamente para Kotei. – Bem, já que você já lavou o rabinho, vamos indo. Até mais Kotei-san, continue refinando seu talento, um dia o mundo o reconhecerá!

\- Obrigado, eu acho. Até, Aino-san – respondeu ele escolhendo outra partitura. – Midori, não se esqueça que tem treino amanhã bem cedo.

Midori grunhiu em frustração já de costas, indo em direção à saída.

\- Sim, mamãe.

\- Ele é tão bobo.

Minako lançou um último olhar para o homem ao piano antes de seguir o amigo.

No dia seguinte, havia um vaso de girassóis em seu camarim e um cartão explicando que era um pedido de desculpas pela recusa a oferta de trabalho.

* * *

 **N/A: Mas é claro que eu iria usar esse filme e a música para essa fic. Eles são** _ **tão**_ **VK! Toda aquela história de um amor interrompido, mas que se recusa a ser esquecido e é claro, girassóis que são as flores preferidas da nossa V-chan. E para quem não sabe, pois não passam tanto tempo quanto eu pesquisando sobre significados de planta, girassol significa adoração, o que combina mais com um outro ship meu que tem como flor os danados dos girassóis, mas todo mundo sabe que a Minako provavelmente passou a adolescência cantando I Wanna Be Adored do The Stone Roses a planos pulmões até Artemis ou a mãe dela tomar alguma providência hehe.**


	2. Dia 2 - Coração Resiliente

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK! Dia 2. Tema: Memórias**

 **Double drabble!**

* * *

 **Coração Resiliente**

 _"Engraçado, mas é verdade  
E é verdade, mas não é engraçado  
Tempo vai e vem  
Enquanto eu ainda penso em você  
Algumas coisas duram muito tempo"_

 _Beach House - Some Things Last A Long Time_

Resiliência, mais do que sua personalidade extrovertida e sedutora, sempre foi a qualidade que a definia melhor.

Ela era resiliente na guerra, nunca cedendo a menos que saísse vencedora. Ela não podia falhar. Ela tinha a quem proteger.

Era em seu hobby de tiete e se orgulhava da imensa quantidade de autógrafos que conseguiu na adolescência.

Era no amor, entrando e saindo de relacionamentos como suas músicas preferidas saíam e entravam de moda.

Mas se Minako acreditava que seu cerne era resiliente, não era pelas afeições que ela esbanjava com facilidade ou pelos corações que ela partia com frequente doçura, mas pelo amor que se recusava a morrer.

Pelo sentimento mais velho que o orgão em seu peito, tão antigo que havia se entranhado em sua alma.

Pela lembrança de um toque que não viria mais, dos beijos que ela não mais receberia, pelo perfume que ela não achava em vidrinho francês algum, pelos momentos que ela revivia em sonhos, sabendo que nunca seriam repetidos, mas que seu coração não esquecia e doía, afogado em saudade.

Vênus nasceu do oceano, pois como as marés, as paixões são inconstantes, mas o coração de Minako estava naufragado, perdido nas profundezas do passado.

* * *

 **N/A: Resiliência é minha virtude preferida e a Minako é especialista :)**


	3. Dia 3 - Cidade de Vidro

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko a Lenda da Rainha Nada pertence a Neil Gaiman.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK! Dia: 3 Tema: Deserto**

* * *

 **Cidade de Vidro**

Eram seus olhos mesmo tão acinzentados? Ela ainda se lembrava de fazer graça de seu deslumbramento por eles, aqueles "olhos antigos".

 _\- Seus olhos, eles são mais velhos que seu rosto, á te disseram isso?_

 _Ele a olhou com curiosidade e ela pode jurar ter visto o breve lampejo de um sorriso._

 _\- Meus olhos? Juro que já os tinha quando saí do ventre de minha Senhora Mãe. Como poderiam meus olhos ser mais velhos que o resto de meu corpo, Senhora?_

Era seu ar mesmo sempre tão próprio e sério? Conseguia ela mesmo rir livremente diante de tanta dignidade?

 _\- "Cuidado com aquele dotado de olhos mais velhos que a própria face" é o que meu povo diz._

 _\- Cuidado? Posso inquirir por qual motivo?_

 _Ela sorriu, uma nota de malícia no rodopiar de sua saia quando ela passou a andar de costas e na frente dele._

 _\- Porque ter os olhos mais antigos que a própria face, significa que aqueles olhos não pertencem a aquela face e, sendo os olhos as janelas para a alma, significa que a alma não pertence._

 _Se ele pareceu ofendido não demonstrou de imediato. Venus voltou a caminhar ao lado dele._

 _\- Conhece a história da Rainha Nada, Senhora?_

 _\- Creio que não, caro Senhor, as bibliotecas da Aliança de Prata são terrivelmente pobres em mitologia terrestre e sinceramente não sou a maior fã de bibliotecas entre minhas irmãs._

 _\- Oh... Pois bem. É sobre uma rainha muito bela que governava com sabedoria este deserto, mas, naquela época, este lugar não era somente o deserto que você vê agora – ele fez uma pausa enquanto os dois pararam para correr o olhar pela imensidão de tons ocre que os rodeava sem nunca perder de vista o casal a frente deles, é claro – mas um oásis no qual se erguia uma cidade feita de prédios imensamente altos que faiscavam sob o sol como se fossem feitos de vidro. A rainha sempre conseguia o que quisesse de seus aliados e opositores, pois era amada por todos. Esse era seu segredo: ela despertava amor._

 _Ele olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos, a princesa feita guerreira revirou os olhos, mas sorriu._

 _\- Então, um dia, ela despertou amor em quem não deveria, em alguém que não iria se dobrar às suas vontades – a voz dele a acariciava como uma brisa gentil, ela sentia os pelos em seu corpo se arrepiarem e se permitiu fechar os olhos apreciando a sensação, confiando nele completamente – ele era um deus. E, embora Nada reciprocasse seus sentimentos, ela sabia que o amor entre deuses e humanos é proibido e temia as consequências. Mas o deus não deu atenção aos avisos dela, porque deveria? Mesmo sendo sua amada, Nada ainda era apenas humana. Ele a seduziu com palavras, promessas, tanto insistiu que Nada cedeu._

 _Ele parou._

 _Ela abriu os olhos._

 _\- E então, o que aconteceu?_

 _Ele tinha o cenho franzido._

 _\- Quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte sua cidade de vidro havia sido transformada em pilhas de cacos._

 _Venus engoliu em seco._

 _\- Isso é somente uma estória para crianças, Senhor – disse ela num tom seco._

 _\- Verdade – ele expirou num tom cansado – não há registros de que Rainha Nada e sua cidade de vidro tenha realmente existido, mas – ele se virou para ela, meneando um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos – quem me garante que, se eu ceder a seus charmes, Senhora, não vou acordar com a minha cidade de vidro em pedaços?_

Minako inspirou profundamente o ar seco do deserto, o calor tão forte que lhe levou lágrimas aos olhos, lágrimas não derramadas.

Apesar de si mesma, ela sorriu e acenou para uma animada Usagi ao longe, encantada com um cacto mais alto que ela, a ponto de fazer sombra em sua cabeça de odango. Pelo menos ela estava aproveitando bem a viagem custeada pela gravadora de Minako para gravar o clipe novo.

E Minako se permitiu fantasiar com um mundo no qual, no passado, ela não tivesse tentado Kunzite com tanto afinco, que ele não tivesse sido tão suscetível a ela ou a qualquer outra bruxa. Um mundo no qual sua cidade de vidro não tivesse sido feita em pedaços e seus estilhaços causado dano irreparável a seu coração.

Neste mundo, talvez, no presente, o deserto não fosse a única coisa que ela teria para se lembrar do amante que fora seu oásis há uma vida inteira atrás.

* * *

 **N/A: O cenário dessa fic foi baseado num sonho que eu tive. Eu nunca consigo trazer meus sonhos para a minha escrita, mas na tentativa acabei me lembrando dos queridos Soinho e Rainha Nada da Estação das Brumas AKA Melhor Arco De Sandman Ever.**

 **Reviews são especialmente apreciados quando minha autoestima tem andado nas mesmas profundezas do inferno (literalmente) para onde Morpheus, aquela não-pessoa maravilhosa, mandou Nada quando ela disse que não queria mais nada com ele.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Dia 4 - Certezas

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK! Dia 4 – Tema: Perda**

 **Drabble time!**

* * *

 **Certezas**

General Kunzite era um homem de poucas certezas. Sua natureza analítica era ferramenta que assegurava a vitória em batalhas, conquistava reinos...

E dificultava as partes de sua vida que exigiam reações mais espontâneas.

Especialmente partes de que envolviam certa Deusa do Amor.

Por isso que, por mais que ele pudesse recitar por horas os mil argumentos que tinha explicando em detalhes como aquilo era uma péssima ideia, nenhum deles era grande o suficiente para rebater a certeza de que aquela batalha estava perdida e todos desapareciam quando seus lábios eram selados pelos dela fazendo do coração de Kunzite território conquistado.

* * *

 **N/A: E é isso que tem pra hoje lol**

 **Amanhã é dia de ficlet... e de angst :P Acharam que tinham fugido hoje, né?**


	5. Dia 5 - Primeiro Encontro

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca e para o Outubro VK! Dia: 5 Tema: Primeiro Encontro.**

 **NÃO faz parte do universo de AOC, eu só sou muito preguiçosa pra inventar outro nome.**

* * *

 **Primeiro Encontro**

\- Faça de conta que não me viu.

Apesar de essa também ter sido a primeira vez que ela o via há anos, sonhos mantiveram fresca a memória visual dele em seu coração, mas, de forma alguma Minako poderia imaginar o quanto ouvir sua voz a afetaria, ainda mais quando ele dizia algo tão absurdo.

\- Venus... – a voz dele soou quebrada, cheia de saudade. Mesma saudade que a sufocava, não a deixava responder – por favor.

Ela estudou aqueles olhos cinzentos, notou o quão claros eles eram, ainda mais quando mareados, a súplica estampada na expressão franzida, modo como ele apertava os punhos com força, como se tivesse fazendo esforço para se impedir de gesticular em direção a ela, talvez sentisse vontade de tocá-la, ela sentia vontade de fazê-lo, descobrir se era quente a pele morena, se ele estava mesmo ali ou se a loucura não havia vindo a buscar mais cedo do que planejava.

\- Como pode me pedir uma coisa dessas? – ela finalmente conseguiu dizer, sua voz baixa, o fôlego faltando, as pernas moles quando ela deu um passo oscilante em direção a ele.

Vendo-a bambear, Kunzite finalmente cedeu a seus próprios impulsos e a amparou, segurando-a pelos cotovelos. Mas aquilo não era o suficiente para Minako, com um soluço ela inclinou o corpo totalmente em direção ao dele, se desvencilhando do apoio de suas mãos e o abraçando pela cintura com força, enfiando o rosto em seu peito e inalando o perfume almiscarado com a respiração entrecortada pelo choro que ela desistiu de tentar controlar.

\- Não ouse pedir isso de mim!

Os braços dele flutuaram em volta do corpo dela, mas ele resistiu e não a abraçou de volta.

\- Venus – ele disse o nome dela outra vez, o tom de súplica havia se intensificado, mas agora, em sua voz havia também uma nota de alívio – ouça, eu sei que não tenho direito de te pedir para que minta por mim ou me que me deixe ir livremente, mas prometo que não vou causar problemas. Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer antes de... – ele não conseguiu terminar o que ia dizer, sua voz rouca morrendo num grunhido estrangulado, mas Minako tinha a sinistra sensação de que sabia muito bem onde ele queria chegar. – Esse encontro não era para acontecer e eu culpo ao destino por teimar de me colocar em seu caminho, mas, eu te suplico, não diga a sua princesa e, principalmente, não fale ao Master sobre ter me visto. Nada de bom sairia disso.

Ela somente o apertou com mais urgência, suas unhas entrando na camisa branca com tanta força, chegando a ponto de causar marcas. Os dois ficaram em silêncio naquela posição por longos momentos, até que, tomado o tempo para tentar se acalmar, Minako deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e recuou um passo, erguendo rosto para encontrar o olhar dele, e, enquanto os olhos dele eram opacos como oceanos tristes de inverno, os orbes azuis de Minako faiscavam com selvageria.

\- O que eu vou fingir é que não ouvi esse monte de sandices! Você está aqui e você, bem... – a voz dela fraquejou uma nota – é _você_! Se você pensa que eu vou te deixar ir assim, te perder de vista sem fazer nada outra vez, eu tenho novidades pra você, Kunzite.

A única coisa que ele pode fazer foi arregalar os olhos quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés e ergueu os braços em direção a ele, puxando o rosto do ex-general para baixo e colando suas bocas de forma busca a ponto de machucar os lábios, seus corpos de chocando tão violentamente que provavelmente os coloriram de manchas arroxeadas no outro dia.

\- Eu nunca mais vou deixar você sair da minha vista – ela declarou de forma decidida.

Ele engoliu em seco e lambeu o lábio partido, mas suas mãos resignadamente descansavam na cintura da Minako agora e seus olhos, talvez por verem o com quanta veemência ela se recusava a desistir dele, pareciam menos cheios de desespero.

Mas não foi o beijo lento que ele lhe deu depois que fez o coração dela falhar uma batida, na verdade, ela se nunca se sentiu tão viva como naqueles momentos em que tudo que ela conseguia era sentir o gosto dele, o modo tão delicado e, ainda assim intenso, como ele a acariciava, como se ela fosse a única coisa que importasse no mundo inteiro, mas foi o que ele disse depois.

\- Kotei, é Kotei agora.

" _E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida"_

 _Ana Carolina – Quem de Nós Dois_

* * *

 **N/A: Fic obrigatória de todos os fandoms e ships ever com "Que de Nós Dois" lol. O diálogo foi inspirado numa cena do melhor dorama ever (pfffff) The Legend (2007) VEJÃO!**

 **Beijos.**


	6. Dia 6 - Saia de Brilhinhos

**Dia 6 Tema: Bêbados – Título: Saia de Brilhinhos**

 **N/A: Essa fic NÃO faz parte do 'verse de AOC mesmo que eu use os mesmo nomes.**

 **E ela pode ser vista como uma High School AU, já que conforme eu ia escrevendo percebi que todo mundo – principalmente o Kunzite – pareciam meio imaturos e OOC. Essa fic é uma zona, ok?**

* * *

 **Saia de Brilhinhos**

 _"Parece plausível o bastante essa noite, mas espere até amanhã. Espere até o bom senso da manhã"_

 _H.G. Wells – A Máquina do Tempo (tradução livre)_

Eu tinha me prometido que não iria beber naquela festa.

Afinal, eu havia pensado, numa festa onde todos os irresponsáveis dos meus amigos, conhecidos e ex-inimigos-mas-agora-é-complicado estariam, alguém deveria se manter são e sóbrio o bastante para a sobrevivência de todos.

O futuro deste planeta estava em perigo... literalmente.

Tirando implicâncias de meu Master e de meus irmãos mais novos, eu não achei que encontraria muitos problemas mantendo minha promessa, isso foi até ela chegar. Atrasada como sempre, é claro. Como a mente genial e maligna por trás daquela festa poderia chegar atrasada a um evento que ela mesma tinha planejado era algo além das minhas capacidades cognitivas, mas que lógica não deveria ser aplicada a alguém como Minako eu sabia muito bem. Lógica ou promessas, aliás.

Agora eu já estava em minha quarta taça de vinho e já tinha entornado algumas latinhas de cerveja antes – e eu nem gosto de cerveja – também tinha uma vaga memória de ter vencido uma partida de vira-vira contra a o Master – que foi o primeiro a perder e está neste exato momento deitado no chão conversando com um dos pés da Princesa, aparentemente não é só no campo de batalha que ele é fraco, eis o motivo de minha existência o homem a qual eu jurei proteger com a minha própria vida, patético, patético – e a Princesa... no que diabos eu estava pensando?

Bem, provavelmente em nada.

Ok, eu sabia muito bem no que eu estava pensando, no que eu não conseguia parar de pensar, foi para não pensar mais que eu havia tomado a primeira latinha de cerveja de um embasbacado Izou e tomado de uma vez só.

Talvez eu devesse ter pensado melhor antes disso.

Mas ela estava usando uma saia realmente curta, ok, ela sempre usava saias curtas é uma coisa de Senshi ou sei lá, mas aquela além de curta era bem justa e tinha uns brilhinhos.

Eu não achava que gostava tanto de brilhinhos antes daquela noite, mas depois da quarta taça de vinho e uma bebida qualquer que Makoto jurava que era a coisa mais gostosa que ela já tinha feito, sua obra prima máxima e que eu bebi mais por educação do que por qualquer coisa – afinal de todas as Senshi ela tinha sido a primeira a nos aceitar de volta e não é como se alguém pudesse realmente negar alguma coisa comestível vinda de Kino Makoto – já que o troço com aparência de lama não tinha lá o melhor dos gostos, eu já estava criando lindos poemas de múltiplas páginas sobre como a saia parecia o céu noturno todo estrelado e... era patético.

Bem, pelo menos eu não era o idiota com o cinto amarrado no pescoço dizendo para todos os convidados que aquela era a cobra de estimação dele.

Esse era o Midori, é claro.

E ele estava indo em direção _dela_... Oh não, os dois sóbrios geralmente já eram uma péssima combinação – ou ótima se você gosta de caos e destruição – eu deveria impedir aquela colisão de gênios malignos.

\- Com licença – eu disse a Ami, interrompendo o discurso dela de como arrotos controlam furacões, mas quando me levantei a sala girou e não tinha nada a ver com as luzes coloridas do globo setentista pendurado no teto.

Oh graças a Gaia! Rei havia chegado primeiro, ela disse algo que eu não consegui ouvir pela distância e a música e puxou o idiota do Midori para longe pela "cobra de estimação". Eu pensei brevemente no quanto aquilo provavelmente era perigoso, depois tomei outro gole de sua bebida com gosto de lama e finalmente o álcool fez o efeito desejado me fazendo decidir que não era da sua conta. Não é como se meu irmão tivesse indo obrigado – a rá! O idiota iria até o inferno se a sacerdotisa sequer sugerisse – e afinal, eu havia decido não pensar, não é mesmo?

A não ser na saia com brilhinhos. Era realmente uma saia muito bonita.

Para não parecer muito óbvio, eu dei meia volta e corri tentando sorrateiramente fingir que eu não estava parado no meio da pista de dança segurando um copo de lama enquanto todos dançavam a minha volta e que não estava indo na direção dela mesmo que eu obviamente estava. Cosmos, essa seria uma ótima hora para eu descobrir que consigo ficar invisível como Harry Potter, se bem que vestir uma capa de invisibilidade aqui só ajudaria a me fazer mais imbecil, além disso, eu faço mais o tipo do Simon de Misfits. Isso soou meio errado. E nossa, eu sou mesmo tão nerd como o Master diz?

O que importa afinal as opiniões de alguém que acha que smoking é um bom disfarce e conversa com sapatos?

Hora de me livrar dessa taça de lama.

Alguém gritou atrás de mim me xingando, mas acho que eu devo ter parecido bem deslocado jogando a taça ainda meio cheia longe, como numa cena de filme tipo 007.

\- Qual o seu problema afinal?

Eu fechei os olhos com força antes de me virar. Ela estava ali, bem na minha frente, os olhos azuis em chamas, cabelo e top cobertos de bebida que parecia lama, não estou dizendo que meus olhos percorreram o corpo dela porque seria totalmente rude, mas posso assegurar que não caiu nada na saia de brilhinhos... que alívio!

\- Er, desculpa?

\- Você acha que só desculpa é o suficiente? Você me ignorou a noite inteira e depois jogou uma bebida em mim! – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Oh merda. Abortar missão! Abortar missão! – O que eu te fiz, Kotei?

Não! Eu sempre me esqueço que quando ela não decide que é uma stripper ela começa a chorar quando está bêbada. Ela não pode começar a chorar!

Eu a agarrei pelo pulso.

\- Você está certa, não é o suficiente.

E a puxei para longe da festa. Melhor prevenir do que remedir e quem me diz que o choro só não é a fase inicial e ela vai evoluir a qualquer momento para a fase stripper? Não é como se ela tivesse muito o que tirar, aliás.

E eu ainda tenho que arrumar um modo de me desculpar.

\- Kotei, o que nós estamos fazendo no meio da rua?

Eu olhei em volta e a única coisa que me chamou a atenção foi uma placa de transito laranja, eu amo laranja! Aquilo parecia um sinal vindo das estrelas. Tudo estava interligado, placa, estrelas, saia de brilhinhos que parece o céu noturno. De repente eu me senti muito corajoso, quero dizer, mais que o usual, eu sou, afinal, a reencarnação de um grande general, me dê algum credito.

Eu peguei a pazinha do jardim da vizinha e comecei a cavar em volta da placa.

\- Kotei, o que diabos você está fazendo?

\- Eu sinto muito, Minako, muito mesmo. E pra provar o quão arrependido eu estou pelo meu comportamento essa noite, te ofereço de presente essa placa. Ela é laranja! Igual a sua saia! Bem, não essa saia, a outra saia, eu gosto mais dessa, mas a outra é bonita também, porque afinal ela é sua e você sempre faz tudo ficar bonito.

Oh... Eu não esperava falar tanto assim, acho, aliás, que essa foi a maior frase que eu já disse na vida.

Continue cavando, Kotei, você é melhor cavando do que falando.

Eu já estava quase conseguindo desenterrar metade da bola de cimento que, imagine só, prendia a placa no chão quando uma luz forte foi jogada na minha cara.

Um homem num carro estacionou do meu lado.

Eu pisquei e me levantei do chão tentando me proteger da luz com as mãos o que não foi a melhor das ideias quando se está coberto de terra.

\- Quem é você? O que diabos está fazendo? – a pessoa perguntou, pessoa estranha, quem anda por aí parando as pessoas na rua e perguntando esse tipo de coisa? Intrometidos.

\- Eu sou um compelidor, estou tentando compelir uma garota a aceitar minhas desculpas – eu fiz um gesto em direção a Minako e descobri porque ela estava tão quieta esse tempo todo, ela estava me filmando com o celular e foi aí que eu percebi – Minako – eu chamei – você não quer essa placa, quer?

Ela riu e eu percebi que havia lágrimas no rosto dela, afinal de contas, não era só de tristeza que garotas bêbadas choram, algo que dizia que aquelas lágrimas eram por minha causa, mas estavam longe de ser de tristeza.

Depois disso eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Em algum ponto devemos ter voltado à festa, eu me lembro de ter ajudado Master a lavar o cabelo na pia depois que a princesa acordou somente para vomitar e como ele estava deitado embaixo dela...

Por incrível que pareça Masato foi o único a ficar sobreo e ele conseguiu levar todos para a casa com segurança, mesmo que essa não seja minha casa, ou a minha cama, ou que a Minako esteja deitada do meu lado e que a única peça de roupa que eu esteja usando é a saia de brilhinhos...

Que não fica tão bem em mim.

* * *

 **N/A: Tudo que eu pretendo receber dessa fic é uma estrela de "you tried" porque eu tentei, mesmo mesmo.**

"" **Plot"" inspirado no site sodrunk(ponto)org**


	7. Dia 7 - Asilo

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko e sinceramente? Nem o plot central dessa fic é realmente meu, eu** **roubei descaradamente** **me inspirei em uma cena de Faith (aka The Great Doctor) que poderia ter sido muito mais divertida** **thepornshouldhavehappenedtheporn** **. Eu preciso parar de me afetar tanto por generais mortos...**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK! Dia: 7 Tema: Segredo.**

* * *

 **Asilo**

" _Será que nosso segredo está seguro esta noite?  
Nós estamos fora de vista?  
Ou será que nosso mundo está desmoronando?  
Será que descobriram nosso esconderijo?  
Será esse nosso último abraço?  
Ou será que as paredes começam a desmoronar?"_

 _Muse – Resistance_

Antes mesmo de abrir a porta ela sentiu a presença estranha no quarto e levou a mão direita ao punhal em sua cintura, respirou fundo, seus músculos tencionados, todos os seus pêlos eriçados e abriu a porta rapidamente.

\- Apareça – disse no tom calmo, mas autoritário que estava acostumada a usar em campos de batalha – eu já chamei os guardas, não sei como você conseguiu entrar aqui, mas certamente não tem para onde correr.

Ela não ouviu os passos, mas sentiu a presença se mover, quem quer que estivesse ali era, como ela, bem versado nas artes de guerra e defesa pessoal. Logo, uma figura longa foi banhada pela faixa de luz pálida que se infiltrava por entre a fresta da porta ainda entreaberta.

Venus mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso, sua postura automaticamente relaxando ao sorver a imagem do homem a sua frente dos pés a cabeça. Venus tinha uma relação amor e ódio por vestimentas elysianas. Enquanto sua exagerada modéstia lhe irritava o mistério era com certeza um poderoso afrodisíaco. Sabatons, grevas e joelheiras de metal faiscante o cobrindo até a parte onde as coxas surgiam vestidas por um tecido pesado, mas justo o bastante para deixar bem claro que ele costuma correr todas as manhãs, então vinha uma das partes que ela mais amava e também odiava profundamente, o cinturão e a bainha com a espada, todas aquelas voltas de couro, ela fez biquinho só em imaginar quanto tempo perderia desfivelando aquilo tudo, ah o preço alto que se paga por um quadril devidamente ornado! Os olhos dela subiram pelo blusão cor de açafrão, com os cadarços do topo costumeiramente bem abertos, as brafoneiras e capa longa pendendo dos ombros até finalmente chegar ao rosto bonito que a encarava com uma expressão estranha, ela ousava dizer que havia um certo estarrecimento e – oh rainha de todos os céus! – um pouco de vergonha nas faces sempre estoicas do General Kunzite?

Ele se curvou respeitosamente em cumprimento a ela, um verdadeiro Cavalheiro, como sempre.

\- Perdão pela invasão e o incômodo que estou prestes a fazê-la passar, senhora. Sei que minhas desculpas nada significam, mas saiba que tais atos não são de meu feitio e que se eu tivesse outra alternativa não a teria ofendido dessa forma.

\- Ofensa? – ela riu – General, me ofende somente ao pensar que foi o primeiro ao entrar no meu boudoir – ela sorriu ao vê-lo desviar o olhar rapidamente, tão adoráveis esses homens da Terra com seu decoro excessivo – estou mais curiosa é de como entrou aqui. O castelo não é só protegido por mágica e guardas, mas esse pavilhão é o mais pesadamente vigiado de todos. Não quero ofendê-lo, senhor, e não posso dizer que estou infeliz com a surpresa, mas como é possível que tenha adentrado em meus aposentos?

\- Eu tive ajuda, senhora.

É claro! Venus balançou a cabeça, aquela menina! Um dia a deixaria de cabelos brancos como ela e aí sim, ninguém jamais saberia como distingui-las!

\- Serenity, presumo – mais para "a certeza é tanta que eu apostaria a vida da rainha".

Ele assentiu.

Ela suspirou.

\- E o motivo? – ela e aproximou – Algo em especial aconteceu ou você só estava sentindo saudades? – ela levantou o olhar em direção a ele que somente engoliu em seco.

\- Venus...

\- Kunzite – começou ela, perdendo a aura brincalhona e franzindo o cenho em preocupação – eu realmente estou feliz em ver você, mas nada disso faz sentido, porque a Serenity o traria para o meu quarto ela não sabe que...

\- Não, senhora! – interrompeu ele, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela num gesto quase involuntário – A princesa não sabe de nada.

Ela pestanejou, seu cenho ainda franzido.

\- Você está estranho, tão mais tenso que o normal – ela levou uma mão até o rosto dele e sentiu seu coração partir um pouquinho quando ele se encolheu ao receber o toque, fazendo-a desistir da ação e deixar o braço cair pesadamente ao seu lado – meu amor, o que aconteceu?

Ele suspirou pesadamente e meneou as pestanas prateadas, Venus amava o contraste que elas faziam com as maçãs do rosto cor de bronze.

\- Estou sendo acusado de traição.

\- O que?! – exclamou estarrecida – P-por quê? E como Endymion acreditou numa coisa absurda dessas?

\- Venus, se acalme – pediu ele fazendo movimentos circulares com os polegares nos ombros dela, tentando tranquiliza-la – O motivo é imbecil e mentiroso, criado por uma facção do conselho que busca desestabilizar o governo, a corja daquela bruxa Beryl. Endymion sabe que sou leal, ele acredita em mim, é claro, e está tentando provar minha inocência. Mas ele ainda não é rei.

\- Oh... – fez ela tentando fazer seu coração voltar a bater normalmente – Então você veio procurar asilo aqui?

Dessa vez ela tinha certeza que o viu corar, fracamente, mas estava lá.

\- Por ordem do príncipe, eu iria enfrentar julgamento aprisionado e Endymion temia tentativas de assassinato por envenenamento.

\- Sugestão da Serenity? – perguntou ela com uma expressão que denotava sua total falta de surpresa, ele assentiu com a cabeça – E ela te mandou ficar aqui? No meu quarto? – mas ela não parecia nem um pouco ofendida, na verdade seu sorriso era imenso e Kunzite diria até mesmo um tanto predador, ele recuou um passo.

\- Oh isso... Foi um acidente.

\- Acidente? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, cética e avançando um passo em direção a ele.

\- Princesa Serenity me trouxe diretamente ao quarto dela, eu discuti que aquilo era impróprio e que não havia modo algum de que eu fosse ficar lá – ela riu imaginando a cena, Serenity era mesmo cabeça de vento, general deve ter ficado mortificado ao se ver materializar nos aposentos da noiva de seu príncipe – aparentemente alguém nos ouviu e uma das guardas entrou para inspecionar os aposentos da princesa, me escondendo ao lado da porta e com ajuda da mágica da princesa eu consegui escapar.

\- Para o meu quarto? – mais um passo, Kunzite recuou conforme ela avançava e sentiu as pernas baterem na enorme cama no centro do aposento.

\- Eu não sabia que eram os seus aposentos, senhora.

\- Kunzite, tem o símbolo do meu planeta esculpido na porta bem grande – ela avançou mais um passo e o agarrou pela blusa quando este tentou escapar pelos lados.

\- Juro que não percebi, eu simplesmente estrei pela primeira porta que vi – bem, os aposentos dela eram, de fato, os mais próximos do da princesa.

\- Você sabe bem que terráqueos são proibidos aqui, não sabe? Principalmente – ela aproximou o rosto bem ente ao dele – você sabe que _homens_ são proibidos de entrar no palácio, não sabe?

\- Estou ciente, senhora. Como expliquei, vir aqui não foi algo que fiz de livre arbítrio.

\- Ainda assim, general. Esse pavilhão do castelo, não é somente dedicado a princesa, sabe disso? É a morada das Senshi e somente elas, e a princesa, tem autorização para estar aqui, você sabe o que isso significa?

\- Não, senhora.

\- Que mesmo que seja um enorme segredo e que a rainha não poderá saber de forma alguma que você está aqui e jamais vai lhe dar a honra de uma própria ordenação como receberam todas as suas irmãs, você agora também é Senshi e todas as ordenadas dessa forma, de noviças, guardiãs comuns até minhas irmãs Inners respondem às minhas ordens.

\- Oh.

\- "Oh" de fato.

Ela umedeceu os lábios e o modo como o olhou fez a garganta de Kunzite secar. Ele podia sentir o corpo dela totalmente colado ao seu, não era como se nunca tivessem estado em situação parecida, mas fazia realmente muito tempo que não a via e quando vinha a Terra a Princesa de Venus geralmente usava vestimentas terráqueas em vez dos tecidos curtos e transparentes que os lunares teimavam em chamar de roupas e ela, bem, era Venus. O aperto dela em sua camisa relaxou, e ela deixou as pequenas palmas alisarem a frente do tórax de seu novo subordinado até a cintura onde ela deu um puxão meio frustrado em uma das voltas do cinto antes de repentinamente se afastar e deixar-se cair na cama, dando a Kunzite uma mistura de alívio e enorme pesar.

\- Kunzite? – chamou ela da cama.

\- Senhora?

\- _Sailor_ Venus – disse ela dando ênfase em sua alta posição.

Ele, pela primeira vez em toda aquela loucura, teve vontade de sorrir.

\- Sailor Venus?

\- Feche a porta.

\- É uma ordem, Sailor Venus?

\- Esteja certo que sim.

Ele o fez e quando terminada a tarefa, voltou-se para ela. Venus havia soltado os cabelos que lhe caiam pelo corpo, não escondendo absolutamente nada da pele inteiramente nua.

\- Vem – disse ela o chamando com um gesto do dedo indicador – e me chame de Sailor Venus outra vez.

Kunzite sempre fora o melhor dos soldados, não era por mero bom nascimento que ele chegou a posição de General Comandante Líder do Shitennou, e obedeceu a ordem de sua superior prontamente.

* * *

 **N/A: "Aigoo" HAHAHAHA Consigo ouvir as risadas de uma certa melhor amiga que eu tenho caçoando de mim a distância. Oh céus, eu usei uma cena de novela coreana pra escrever fic LOL.**

 **Meu nível cada dia mais baixo.**

 **Mas foi divertido, você sabem que foi, não mintam!**

 **Acabou que eu acho que fugi um pouco do tema? Mas ainda tenho muuuito tempo pra editar isso aqui, então...**

 **Bem, é isso.**

 **Beijos.**

 **PS: Eu não editei nada (essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi) e sinto muito pelo nível de breguisse dessa fic.**


	8. Dia 8 - Estepe

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 8. Tema: Clones.**

* * *

 **Estepe**

\- E aí? O que vocês acham dele?

Rei levou a mão ao rosto e girou o corpo na direção oposta de Minako, Ami afundou o rosto no livro aparentemente lendo com mais afinco, Usagi desviou o olhar e começou a fazer bolinhas com seu milk-shake, Makoto apenas revirou os olhos.

\- Você não está falando sério, está?

\- Como assim? Mako-chan, eu não estou entendendo.

\- Dai-me forças! – Rei gemeu por entre os dedos que cobriam sua face.

\- Gente! Falem o que vocês estão pensado.

\- Se eu fosse você não diria isso, Minako-chan – disse Ami com uma voz pequenininha sem tirar o rosto de dentro do livro.

\- Porque não? Tokei não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode?

\- Sério que o nome dele é mesmo esse? – Makoto riu-se e a crise de tosses que Ami teve também pareceu bem suspeita.

\- Olha V-chan... – Usagi tentou, mas a frase morreu em sua garganta e ela acabou enchendo a boca com um enorme pedaço de bolo para não ter que falar mais.

\- Eu não estou entendendo vocês meninas! Eu finalmente esqueço aquele idiota arrumo um namorado novo e vocês reagem desse jeito! Eu esperava um pouco de apoio das minhas amigas!

\- Ai Minako, corta o drama! E pra sua informação, você não terminou com o Kotei, você continua saindo com ele.

\- O que? Como assim? Você está louca! Eu acabei de te apresentar meu novo namorado Tokei!

Makoto riu outra vez e as "tosses" de Ami ficaram mais violentas, Usagi inalou o milk-shake e começou a tossir de verdade.

\- Minako – Rei explicou como quem faria com uma criança enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas da princesa – eles são a mesma pessoa.

\- Eu não sabia que a ciência tinha evoluído tanto assim para já existirem clones adultos – comentou Makoto ainda achando muita graça na situação.

\- Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando!

\- Minako-chan – a voz doce de Ami se fez presente por de trás do livro que agora deixava aparecer somente os olhos azuis cheios de divertimento dela – o nome dele é _Tokei_.

\- E daí? Muitas pessoas tem o nome parecido!

\- Antes fosse só o nome, Minako, eles são literalmente a mesma pessoa!

\- Eu não quero ouvir isso de você, Senhorita Todo-Mundo-Me-Lembra-Meu-Antigo-Namorado!

Usagi havia finalmente conseguido parar de tossir se se inclinou em direção a elas como se contasse um segredo.

\- Na hora que ele entr – ela se interrompeu numa crise de gargalhadas – entrou, eu juro que estava quase dando os parabéns por eles terem reatado...

\- Eu também! – concordou Makoto.

\- Não! – Usagi fez ergueu a palma da mão pedindo para que a amiga a deixasse terminar – eu não percebi _mesmo_ que não era o Kotei-san e quando ele se apresentou eu achei que todo mundo ia rir e ia ser uma brincadeira – ela riu acompanhada de todas menos Minako que estava fulminando – mas o tempo foi passando e ninguém disse nada!

\- Minako, em que laboratório de cientista maluco que você arrumou esse homem? – perguntou Rei.

\- Pois fique sabendo que eu o conheci numa galeria de arte!

\- Kotei-san não trabalha num lugar assim? – indagou Usagi.

\- O que você tava fazendo perdida numa galeria de arte? – riu-se Rei.

\- Ele trabalha num museu – respondeu Mina desgostosa e fulminando Rei com o olhar.

\- E não é a mesma coisa? – a parte triste era que Usagi estava sendo dolorosamente sincera.

\- Definitivamente! – Makoto explodiu em risos novamente.

\- Sinceramente Minako, onde você arruma tantos Kunzites?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Rei-chan?

\- Yaten – ela começou a contar nos dedos – aquele tal de Kaitou Ace e até o Artemis, eles tem basicamente a mesma cara.

\- Agora que você disse, é verdade! – concordou Usagi.

Sufocando em risos, Usagi tentou falar de novo.

\- Minha mãe me disse que tem uma novela onde duas mulheres muito parecidas trocavam de lugar, uma era rica e a outra pobre, sabe? Eles disseram que elas eram zódias-

\- Sósias – corrigiu Ami.

\- Isso aí, você também viu essa novela Ami-chan?

\- N-não! – mas ela a tinha sim.

\- Então, ela me disse que quando essas duas sósias se encontram, quem olhar nos olhos da outra primeiro morre.

\- Que estória horrível, Usagi-chan! – respondeu Minako escandalizada.

\- Conhecendo o histórico da guarda do Mamoru-san, as probabilidades de Kotei-san morrer á eram grandes antes da Minako aparecer com esse Tokei – comentou Rei.

\- Rei-chan você é tão malvada! – mas Usagi estava rindo de novo.

\- Pelo menos se ele morrer você o Mamoru-san não precisam gastar a energia dos cristais sagrados o revivendo – disse Makoto – graças a Mina aqui, agora temos um estepe!

* * *

 **N/A: Sim, eu totalmente me baseei essa fic naquele episódio de Friends com o "Russ" (s02e10) LOL**

 **E a novela que a Usagi estava falando é Mask (SBS), SHINGUUUUUUUUUUUUN S2 S2 S2**

 **E porque karma is a bitch, Minako é quem é zoada por suas amigas nessa fic. XD**


	9. Dia 9 - Dom de Fada

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 9. Tema: Contos de Fada.**

* * *

 **Dom de Fada**

 _"Na floresta há um monstro  
Que se parece muito comigo  
Irá alguém me ouvir cantando?  
Por favor, salve-me, por favor, me resgate"_

 _PJ Harvey – Who Will Love Me Now_

\- Era uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, num reino muito distante, um rei que foi castigado por uma fada com o dom de ser absolutamente teimoso...

A menininha fez uma careta.

\- Mãe – disse ela com toda a gravidade de seu tom autoritário de criança de cinco anos de idade – você tem certeza que a estória é essa? Eu não acho que é isso que está escrito no livro.

Ela tentou alcançar o livro com seus bracinhos curtos e rechonchudos, mas a mãe habilmente afastou o enorme e bem ornado objeto das mãos da pequena.

\- Você não confia em mim, filha dos meus olhos?

Ela revirou os orbes rosados.

\- Não.

Venus arregalou os olhos e levou a mão ao peito afetadamente.

\- Oh ingratidão! Oh vida! Oh céus! Enfia mesmo, minha filha, envia a faca no peito dessa mãe que te ama.

\- Ai mãe... que drama! Eu só não acho que você esteja lendo a estória que eu pedi.

\- Você já leu a estória pra saber? – afastando com facilidade o livro em uma segunda tentativa da criança de obtê-lo.

\- Você sabe muito bem que eu ainda não aprendi a ler!

\- Então você assume que não tem prova alguma das suas acusações?

\- Eu não preciso de provas, eu _conheço_ você.

\- Bem, se é assim – ela fechou o livro fazendo sua melhor cara de coitada – se eu não agraço, posso sempre chamar o seu pai...

A criança desviou o olhar fazendo bico.

\- Não... pode continuar.

Venus sorriu deliciada e voltou a se sentar. Ceres suspirou. Kunzite era péssimo contando estórias. Já os talentos da Líder das Senshi para o drama sempre tornava, as estórias mais vívidas e interessantes. E, para felicidade de mãe e exasperação de filha, ambas estavam bem cientes desses fatos.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho, mãe. Anda logo!

\- Ui, quanta pressa para quem é tão jovem e não teve problema algum em me interromper antes. Nunca ouviu que pressa é inimiga da perfeição?

\- E a lerdeza da paciência.

\- Mas é impressionante como a cada dia você fica mais parecida com o seu pai... – ela balançou a cabeça desoladamente – Deusa tenha piedade de mim! Sempre tem uma resposta pra tudo essa menina. Mas onde eu estava? Oh sim...

"Era uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, num reino muito distante, um rei que foi castigado por uma fada com o dom de ser absolutamente teimoso. Embora fosse um rei por eu próprio direito, ele cumpria um nobre dever de proteger um príncipe que guardava um grande poder envolto num segredo, mas eles não são o assunto de nossa estória. Um belo dia, uma fada, que não tinha nenhuma relação com a primeira chegou ao reino do príncipe e tentou ludibriar a todos, mas a teimosia do rei transformado em soldado de nossa estória, já tinha contaminado a todos na corte, então, enfurecida a fada malvada tentou destruir o reino com sua magia, mas antes espalhou mentiras horríveis de que o rei havia traído o príncipe e seus outros companheiros e para que todos acreditassem nela, a bruxa ainda invadiu as mentes do soldado e seus subordinados para que eles fizessem seu trabalho sujo.

Sendo assim, quando houve a grande batalha e o bem finalmente venceu o mal, o soldado acreditava que todos no reino achavam que ele era um traidor e, apesar de sua lealdade e teimosia, a guerra havia sido tão feia e os poderes da bruxa tão terríveis que ele não tinha certeza absoluta se essas coisas eram de fato mentira. Então, impossibilitado de voltar a seus lar por medo de ainda oferecer perigo a aqueles que amava e vergonha pelos atos cometidos durante a guerra, o soldado se exilou do reino."

\- Ele fugiu?

Venus ponderou por alguns segundos.

\- Você pode dizer que sim, suponho.

\- Ele não era muito corajoso então – disse a menina com uma nota de desdém.

\- Ceres, meu amor, às vezes é preciso muito mais coragem para partir do que para ficar.

\- Mas você _disse_ que ele foi embora por medo.

\- Sim, mas por medo de machucar as pessoas que ele amava e prometeu proteger, você não acha que ele também sentia medo de abandonar seu lar, tudo que ele conhecia?

Ela mordeu o beicinho rosado e não respondeu, Venus sorriu e se voltou para o livro.

"O príncipe, sentindo falta de seu guardião e amigo, mandou mensageiros, outros soldados e fez o possível e o impossível para tentar convencer o herói de nossa estória a voltar para casa. Mas nada surgiu efeito. E, embora a maldição da fada malvada já são surtisse efeito, o dom que concedia ao soldado sua inflexível teimosia continuava firme e forte. Sendo assim, certo de que estava fazendo o correto estando longe daqueles que amava, ele continuou afastado.

Mas, o que o príncipe não sabia, é que o soldado tinha uma amante secreta.

E ela, ouvindo o que tinha acontecido, decidiu sair numa jornada em busca de seu tolo amado. Aí,.."

\- Não, mãe, 'pera!

\- O que foi?

\- Você não disse quem ela era!

\- Ué, mas eu não acabei de dizer que ela é a amante secreta do soldado.

\- E ela é só isso? A namorada de um cara?

Venus riu.

\- Não, ela estava longe de ser _só isso_. E eu estou muito feliz que você tenha perguntado. Na verdade, ela e o soldado tinham vidas bem parecidas. Ela também era de família nobre, uma princesa...

\- Claro que ela era uma princesa – disse ela revirando os olhinhos oura vez, Venus se perguntava de quem ela havia pegado aquele hábito irritante – isso é um conto de fadas...

\- Shhh!

"Ela era uma princesa, mas também tinha abandonado seu lar para proteger alguém importante. Os dois haviam se visto pela primeira e última vez no campo de batalha, em ocasiões diferentes. O povo da princesa que havia derrotado a fada malvada."

\- Mas se você disse que ele foi controlado pela fada então ele e a princesa eram inimigos?

\- Sim... e não. Eles estiveram numa posição em que tiveram que lutar um contra o outro, mas não acho que isso os faça inimigos. Alguns relacionamentos podem ser bem complicados, minha filha, quando você crescer vai entender melhor.

\- Você sempre diz isso.

\- É porque eu sou muito esperta! Agora pare de me interromper.

"A princesa saiu então em busca dele. Ela cruzou desertos, mas os gênios eram traiçoeiros e cobravam caros por seus favores que raramente tinham o resultado esperado. Ela mergulhou no oceano mais profundo, mas as sereias são criaturas sem alma que não podiam compreender porque ela estava sacrificando o tempo de sua curta existência com uma busca por alguém que não queria ser encontrado. Ela chegou a perguntar para as salamandras que moravam no núcleo da Terra, nadando em rios de lava, mas essas criaturas viviam tão afastadas dos humanos que nem ao menos reconheceram a existência dela. Desolada, a princesa quase desistiu, mas então os espíritos do ar se compadeceram dela, secaram suas lágrimas e sussurraram em seu ouvido que um monstro encantado que morava numa montanha de vidro concederia um desejo a quem o derrotasse.

Com energia revigorada, ela partiu para a montanha de vidro, mas chegando lá, ela foi interceptada por uma esfinge e descobriu que teria que desvendar um enigma para passar pelas portas da montanha de vidro. O enigma era o seguinte:

 _Ninguém consegue me ver, mas muitos tentam me medir.  
Aqueles que me possuem em abundância sãos os primeiros a me perder.  
Enquanto os que sentem minha falta tem muito o que fazer.  
Quem sou eu?_"

Venus abaixou o livro e olhou expectante para a garotinha que tinha o cenho franzido em frustração e então, depois de alguns momentos pensando ela abriu um enorme sorriso, satisfeita consigo mesma.

\- Tempo!

\- Exato! Muito bem!

"Assim como você, a princesa também era muito esperta e acertou o enigma e pôde entrar na montanha de vidro. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando descobriu que o monstro que ela teria que derrotar não era ninguém senão seu amado."

\- Monstro? Como seria ele um monstro, mamãe? Ele tinha crescido garras e pelos? Seu rosto estava desfigurado?

\- Não, ele tinha a mesma aparência que ela se lembrava. Era tão bonito quanto. Não é a aparência que faz de alguém um monstro, mas suas ações. Quando o soldado quebrou seu juramento sagrado e se escondeu naquela montanha de vidro, ele se tornou um monstro. Talvez ele até se visse no espelho como a criatura que você descreveu, mas a princesa o via com a mesma aparência de sempre, sabe por quê?

\- Porque o amor é cego?

\- Não. E quem te disse isso? O amor não é cego. Pelo menos o verdadeiro amor não é. O verdadeiro amor vê perfeitamente todas as perfeições e falhas. Não há nada que se possa esconder do amor, porque o amor é, acima de tudo, aceitação.

\- Hmm, e o que aconteceu em seguida?

\- Nossa, mas alguém agora está bastante interessada pra quem nem queria ouvir essa estória!

\- _Mãe_!

Ela riu e ajustou o livro sobre os joelhos.

"Ao rever seu amado, o coração da princesa se encheu de alegria e aflição. Porque ao mesmo tempo em que ela não poderia estar mais satisfeita em ver o amante depois de tanto tempo, ela também temia o que vinha a seguir. Ela não queria lutar com ele novamente, mas ela também não podia esquecer sua promessa de trazê-lo de volta.

Ele também não parecia muito interessado em lutar com ela e pelos dias seguintes, eles agiram como se os reinos distantes de que vieram não existiam, como se a guerra pela qual eles haviam lutado e morrido não houvesse acontecido, como se eles fossem apenas dois amantes, sem nenhuma outra preocupação além de passar a maior parte do tempo na presença do outro. Mas, como a charada da esfinge os havia avisado, o tempo passa rápido e é muito difícil de se detectar. Uma noite então, a princesa sonhou com seu antigo lar, com sua Senhora e suas irmãs e todas elas choravam de saudade, foi aí que então ela notou que já haviam se passado cinco primaveras desde que ela havia adentrado a montanha de vidro e ela soube que não tinha como fugir e que ela teria que derrotar seu monstro e trazê-lo e volta para casa. Ela não tinha ideia de como conseguiria fazer isso, já que "derrotar" que não queria causar nenhum mal a seu amado.

Mas, mesmo assim, ela decidiu que se era o que ela tinha que fazer, ela o faria.

Na manhã seguinte ela declarou a ele seus planos e perguntou se a parte em que ela teria que lutar com ele era realmente necessária. Então, ele finalmente contou para ela da fada que o havia enfeitiçado com o dom da teimosia – ela, que o conhecia muito bem, não se impressionou nada com a estória – e disse que não deixaria aquela montanha enquanto achasse que apresentava perigo para o Príncipe.

A princesa tentou discutir com ele, é claro, mas nenhum dos argumentos que ela apesentou era diferente dos que os irmãos do monstro haviam usado e ele se manteve irredutível. Então, sem alternativas, ela decidiu que o derrotaria e, como prêmio por sua vitória, desejaria que ele voltasse para casa."

\- Isso não parece muito legal da parte dela.

\- Ela não estava se sentindo muito legal naquele momento. Você tem que entender que ele era um monstro muito, _muito_ frustrante.

"E então eles duelaram, mas, talvez porque o monstro estava cansado de lutas sangnolentas e porque ele considerava sua teimosia uma arma mais forte que sua espada, o duelo entre os dois foi em usando palavras e a lâmina afiada de seus intelectos:

Eu sou o leão que corre pelas savanas e nenhuma presa é um desafio para mim, ele disse.

Eu sou a seca que afasta os rebanhos e mata o leão de fome, ela retrucou.

Eu sou a chuva que põe fim a estiagem e torna a terra fértil outra vez.

Eu ou a peste que propaga doença onde a terra é mais fértil, transformando vida em morte.

Eu sou a tecnologia que traz a cura e sabe como reverter os efeitos da peste.

Eu sou a ganância que usa a tecnologia para disseminar desespero.

Eu sou o prejuízo que exaure os recursos e engole a ganância.

Eu sou o sonho que mesmo no prejuízo se mantém vivo e trás promessas de um futuro promissor.

Eu sou a realidade, que interrompe qualquer sonho é mais arrasadora que qualquer seca e mais feroz que qualquer leão e mais egoísta que toda ganância. E você, princesa?

Eu sou o amor.

Ele não soube o que responder e ela finalmente teve um argumento que ele não pode rebater, ela disse:

Se você não me machucou esse tempo todo por amor, porque acha que vai oferecer perigo as outras pessoas que você ama?

E o soldado, não mais monstro, se viu derrotado, mas também salvo.

Os dois puderam voltar para casa onde descobriram que seus reinos haviam se unido como casamento dos monarcas que ele haviam jurado proteger. Todos ficaram muitos felizes com a volta dos dois e festejaram por muitos dias e noites, e assim eles foram felizes para sempre.

Fim"

Venus fechou o livro e colocou na mesa de cabeceira da menina.

\- Gostou da estória?

\- Sim – disse a menininha se ajeitando melhor para dormir, seus olhinhos já fechando – mesmo que você tenha inventado tudo e não lido uma página sequer do meu livro.

\- Mas que menina! Está me acusando disso de novo!

\- Mamãe, por favor, eu não vi você virar a página uma só vez.

Venus riu e terminou de cobrir a filha, tomando cuidado par que nenhuma parte dela além do rostinho ficasse de fora. Ela afastou os fios de cabelo rosado da testa da criança e depositou um beijo ali.

\- Certo, você me pegou. É uma menina muito esperta. Boa noite, meu amor.

\- Boa noite, mamãe.

Ela apagou as luzes e saiu do quarto, mas soltou uma exclamação surpresa quando trombou em alguém.

\- Que susto! – disse ela sendo amparada pelo par de mãos fortes que ela conhecia muito bem. Venus bateu suas pestanas douradas e sorriu para o homem – veio dar boa noite a Ceres?

\- Era minha intensão, sim, mas acho que ela já deve ter caído no sono. Sua estória foi bem longa.

\- Oh! Você estava ouvindo?

\- Foi uma estória muito boa.

\- Obrigada.

\- Mas...

\- Mas?

\- Você não deu uma resolução para o primeiro problema. Ao que me parece o soldado continuou tendo o dom da teimosia dado pela primeira fada.

\- Oh – ele disse com um sorriso – mas pra sua teimosia não tem cura mesmo não.

E rindo ela prosseguiu pelo corredor, sabendo que dessa vez, era seu monstro quem estava indo em busca dela.

* * *

 **N/A: Como esse treco deu trabalho! Muito por eu mudar de ideia no meio da fic várias vezes. Essa foi, aliás, a terceira tentativa de concluir a estória. Eu começava, travava ano meio, descartava. Urgh, tão frustrante!**

 **Mas acho que ficou apresentável.**

 **O conto de fadas é uma mistura basicamente de Os Sete Corvos dos Grimm e A Bela e a Fera da Madame Leprince de Beaumont.**


	10. Dia 10 - Medusa

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK! Dia: 10. Tema: Abandono**

* * *

 **Medusa**

 _"Medusa, você me roubou de minha juventude  
Abandonou-me no trópico da solidão  
Sedutora do naufragado e desamparado  
Disse para me vestir  
Então transformou meu coração em pedra"_

 _Brendan Perry - Medusa_

Ele gostaria de dizer que estava surpreso ao vê-la deitada em sua cama naquela noite. Os membros longos e o material diáfano de suas vestes espalhados pelos lençóis como se ela pertencesse ao local. Ela deveria já ter estado ali há algum tempo, ele presumiu pelo estado de caos da cama, como se ela tivesse se remexido muito em meio aos lençóis enquanto o esperava. E esse parecia ser o caso, uma vez que, quando abriu a porta, ela lhe sorriu desviando o olhar do livro – um dos que, provavelmente, era proibido para qualquer um que não pertencesse ao Shitennou – que lia. Sem dúvidas, quando ele finalmente fosse dormir, seria incapaz de fugir do perfume dela, que tinha a capacidade de se impregnar não só na roupa de cama, mas no seu uniforme, dentro dos livros e, principalmente, na sua memória.

Ele fechou os olhos com força e trancou a porta atrás de si, mas era tarde demais, a imagem de Venus deitada em sua cama, debruçada sobre um de seus livros, os cabelos empilhados sobre a cabeça expondo toda a extensão de seu pescoço e costas – ele sempre se perguntava por que lunares sequer se incomodavam em usar roupas se, mesmo com, elas nunca estavam realmente vestidos – as pernas nuas balançando alegremente, apontadas para o alto.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ele avançou dois passos em direção a ela.

\- Por favor, princesa. A senhora não tem autorização para estar aqui...

Ignorando o tom claramente exasperado de sua voz, ele a ouviu rir levemente.

\- Porque você está de olhos fechados? – riso claramente em sua voz.

Ele nada respondeu. A cama fez um rangido agudo, e ele recuou um passo quando sentiu ela se aproximar.

\- Kunzite? – a voz dela soou realmente confusa agora.

\- Por favor, Sailor Venus – ele disse novamente, sua voz o mais desprovida de emoção o possível – parta e não volte mais.

\- Há algo errado? Kunzite, o que foi? Você sabe muito bem que enquanto Serenity tiver interesse em seu príncipe eu precisarei continuar a frequentar esse castelo – ele sentiu ela se aproximar outra vez e recuou num gesto beirando a desespero, o fazendo esbarrar em algo atrás de si, isso pareceu ter trazido de volta o divertimento ao tom dela. – Porque não abre os olhos? Prometo que não vou transformar-lhe em pedra.

\- Senhora, _por favor_.

Talvez fosse a súplica no tom dele, talvez fosse o modo como ele a estava evitando como se ela tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa, talvez fosse em sua recusa resoluta em não abrir os olhos, talvez fosse a expressão de horror em seu rosto franzido, mas Venus finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. E uma sensação de horror se alastrou por seu corpo, queimando seu estômago, congelando suas mãos, o baque tão forte que ela vacilou por um instante, ironicamente grata de que ele não a podia ver, um golpe a menos em seu orgulho.

\- Você está com medo, de _mim_.

O maxilar dele enrijeceu.

\- Acha que meu comportamento é incondizente com a situação? Afinal você, senhora, é capaz de controlar e enfeitiçar com um mero relance.

Ela riu, mas não havia um pingo de humor em seu riso.

\- É o que eu ganho por me envolver com terráqueos – o tom amargo em sua voz era óbvio agora – e não seja ridículo, _milorde_ , abra os olhos. Como eu disse, não sou nenhum tipo de medusa.

\- Não é o que me informaram.

\- Oh eu poderia sim usar meus poderes para influenciar até a mais elevada das criaturas – ela concordou, ele sentiu ela se mover, mas não em direção a ele dessa vez e foi, como uma sensação de perda, que ele notou que ela havia se afastado. A cama rangeu outra vez – um humano não teria chances, na verdade, um humano não precisaria nem sequer olhar-me.

O pânico se estampava nos olhos cinzentos dele, agora devidamente abertos. Ele piscou algumas vezes encarando a figura dela sentada de pernas cruzadas na borda da cama. O rosto lívido, sua pele reluzindo num perigoso tom dourado.

\- Minha voz, meu perfume, minha presença, na verdade, minha mera vontade é capaz de seduzir. Eu fui feita para ser desejada não apenas por aqueles que possuem primitivos sentidos humanos, Kunzite.

\- É claro – ele disse, a compreensão se espalhando por seu corpo como veneno. Ele se sentia um pouco tonto – eu fui tolo.

\- De fato. Mas não precisa se preocupar – continuou ela no mesmo tom amargo – eu não tenho a menor intenção se usar meus poderes em você.

\- Não? – o tom sincero de surpresa na voz dele a fez ter vontade de chorar.

\- Não – ela cuspiu a palavra. – Eu não preciso.

\- A arrogância de seu povo a precede, Senhora.

\- A ignorância do seu, também – ela se levantou, indo em direção às janelas. – Eu vou esperar minha princesa nos jardins. Não porque não sou desejada, mas porque prefiro que você fique sozinho e lide com a ciência de que você me deseja com cada fibra de seu corpo e que esse sentimento é original e cem por cento seu, mas foi covarde demais par assumir e preferiu culpar a Magia. E é exatamente esse tipo de pensamento medíocre que mantém você e seus iguais fora da Aliança de Prata. Boa noite, Lord Comandante Kunzite.

E desapareceu, deixando para trás somente o farfalhar raivoso das cortinas batendo contra as janelas.

* * *

 **N/A: Oi gente. Hoje eu atrasei né? Pois é, eu cheguei morta da faculdade, fiz janta e apaguei. Só acordei agora de madrugada porque o Naruto – meu gato, não o aniversariante e aliás, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, BABY! – estava miando me enchendo o saco pra colocar comida pra ele.**

 **Mas, de qualquer forma, essa é a fic de hoje, não sei se está beeem no tema, mas tanto faz hahaha.**

 **Beijos.**


	11. Dia 11 - Um Dia Comum

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 11. Tema: Data Comemorativa.**

 **Double drabble!**

* * *

 **Um Dia Comum**

"Que diferença um dia fez  
Vinte e quatro pequenas horas  
Trouxeram o sol e as flores  
Onde costumava haver chuva"

Dinah Washington – What A Difference A Day Makes

Eles se encontraram novamente e, passados os momentos de angustias, as brigas e acusações, eles perceberam que nenhuma dessas coisas pesava tanto na balança de seus corações quanto o desejo desesperado de estarem juntos e que nenhum tormento que o futuro pudesse trazer seria tão desprezível quanto estarem separados quando por milagre, pela primeira vez em três vidas, não havia nada que os impedisse se estar juntos.

Eles se encontraram novamente e, embora o calendário lhe dissesse que aquele era um dia como qualquer outro. Nenhum feriado ou comemoração nacional naquele dia. Ninguém importante havia nascido ou morrido. Nem mesmo os céus pareciam achar que era uma ocasião especial, não havia chovido, mas tampouco o sol havia dado o ar de sua graça. Na verdade era só mais um dia cinza feio de outono, indistinguível dos dias anteriores ou seguintes.

Eles se encontraram novamente e, embora ela soubesse que não havia nada realmente especial sobre aquele dia, ela circulou a data de vermelho em seu calendário, em seu coração. Marcando de modo indeletável o número que representaria o início de um para sempre que continuaria eterno sendo comemorado em silêncios e em pensamentos mesmo quando ele fosse roubado dela novamente.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu fiquei um tempão pensando em que data escolher, aí me lembrei que eu não gosto de fics sobre feriados e que não estava a fim de fazer graça escolhendo um dos feriados bobos do Japão (tipo dia da cueca ou dia da esposa malvada lol), então pensei, o que faz um dia especial? E a voz da Dinah Washington começou a cantar na minha cabeça haha.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado, beijos!**


	12. Dia 12 - Anastasis

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 11. Tema: Gravidez**

* * *

 **Anastasis**

\- Você sabia!

Ele, que estava pronto para abraça-la, recuou. Franzindo o cenho, ele deixou olhar descer do rosto dela para a mão que ela tinha repousada no ventre. Kunzite suspirou.

\- Eu tinha minhas desconfianças - na realidade não havia vivalma no palácio que não as tivesse.

\- Porque você não disse nada? – perguntou ela ainda com o mesmo tom traído de antes que o estava machucando profundamente.

\- É seu corpo – explicou ele cuidadosamente – é direito seu me contar ou não.

\- E se eu não contasse? E se eu não quiser esse bebê? Você não ficaria magoado? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, seu cenho desfanzindo para dar lugar a uma expressão de surpresa.

\- Venus... – Ele deu um passo cauteloso em direção a ela colocando uma mexa de cabelo platinado atrás da orelha – nós ainda não temos um bebê, eu não tenho nada para decidir. O potencial que nós temos para ter um filho agora não é diferente de um ano atrás e não será diferente depois se você resolver que não quer um filho agora.

\- Então... você não quer nosso bebê agora?

\- Eu não disse isso. Você sabe que eu sempre quis filhos. Nós já conversamos sobre isso tantas vezes... Mas o que eu quero não importa.

\- Como não importa? Você é meu marido.

\- Não importa porque você já sabe o que eu quero. E você, o que você quer?

\- Eu não sei, eu… Eu quero esse bebê, um bebê meu e seu, mas… Eu vou ter que sair do meu posto. Eu tenho sido Sailor Venus, a _Líder_ por tanto tempo que eu não sei o que faria se tivesse que largar meu posto.

\- Você confia em mim, não confia? Nas suas irmãs também, não é? Minako – ela notou o uso de seu nome antigo, o modo doce que a palavra sempre soava na boca dele – você não deixaria de ser quem você é simplesmente por se abster de algumas das suas responsabilidades por alguns meses. Mas a escolha é sua, se você não se sentir segura o bastante para isso agora, tudo bem. Tempo – ele sorriu docemente colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela – é o que não falta, afinal.

\- Você não ficaria mesmo magoado se eu desistisse dessa gravidez? – a sinceridade era tão grande nos olhos azuis que ele se sentiu atingido por uma onda de afeição tão grande que fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

\- Não existe nada que você possa me fazer que poderia mudar como eu me sinto sobre você. Mas, mesmo se não houvesse isso, você é a única a sacrificar tempo da sua vida e seu corpo gerando essa criança, é justo que a decisão seja sua.

Ela inspirou profundamente e desviou o olhar franzindo o cenho, o silêncio reinou entre os dois enquanto, tentando controlar a ansiedade, ele esperou que ela se pronunciasse novamente.

\- Ok – ela exalou encostando a fronte entre as clavículas sempre expostas dele.

\- O que? – perguntou ele beijando os cabelos dela.

\- Eu... essa criança. Eu vou ter nosso bebê – ela o abraçou com força pela cintura. – Isso é assustador. Você não está com medo?

\- Aterrorizado – ela sentiu o peito dele vibrar com a resposta.

\- Mas eu realmente estou aflita em deixar meu posto.

\- Eu ajudo no que puder, finalmente tenho a oportunidade de retribuir todos aqueles anos que você cuidou de Endymion quando eu não pude.

Ela riu e o beijou no pedaço de peito exposto.

\- Ah, Serenity vai adorar ter você mais ainda nas palmas das mãos. Você mima muito a Rainha.

\- Essa é uma acusação bastante injusta, todo mundo mima a Rainha e você só perde para o Rei nesse quesito.

Ela se moveu para enfiar o rosto nos cabelos dele o apertando forte, as mãos de Kunzite desceram os ombros dela acariciando seus braços languidamente até alcançarem os quadris da mulher.

\- Meu amor – disse ela com a voz embargada de emoção – nós vamos ser pais. Nós já nos amamos, já nos matamos, mas isso, isso é completamente novo.

\- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer... Tudo sempre parece tão frágil, o passado é tão mais sólido que esse palácio de cristal, mas dessa vez... Oh Venus, dessa vez eu acho que nós sobrevivemos.

\- Mais do que isso – ela se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos – dessa vez nosso amor traz vida em vez de morte.

Os olhos ele desceram dos olhos marejados dela para os lábios curvados num sorriso; e a última coisa que ele registou antes de ela os unir num beijo foi o polegar dela secar uma lágrima em seu rosto que ele não havia notado ter caído.

* * *

 **N/A: Anastasis, em grego, significa renascimento. E não o discurso pró-escolha nessa fic não foi impressão sua hahahaha.**


	13. Dia 13 - Fale Comigo

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 13. Tema: Comunicação.**

* * *

 **Fale Comigo**

" _Andando em círculos em torno do assunto  
Diga-me o que é  
Qual o seu medo, o que te faz se afastar?"_

Blue Foundation – Talk To Me

\- Com licença?

Suprimindo um suspiro, ele a observou abrir a porta do escritório e adentrar a sala. Um pouco contrariado, pois cada parte de seu corpo doía como se ele tivesse sido atropelado por cavalos de corrida, ele se pôs a levantar, mas ela fez efusivos gestos para que ele parasse.

\- Como posso ajudá-la, Minako-san? – ele, voltou a se sentar, mais grato do que deixava transparecer. Ou era o que ele pensava, pois a viu fazer uma careta penalizada ao vê-lo se sentar com um pouco de dificuldade.

Ela se aproximou com passos cautelosos se postando ainda de pé diante da mesa dele. Ele fez um gesto para ela se sentar, mas Minako negou com a cabeça e um sorriso.

\- Bem, eu vim te fazer duas perguntas. Uma em prol de todos – ela fez um gesto pra fora da sala onde estariam as demais Senshi, a Princesa e Master – e uma pessoal. Por qual você quer começar?

Ele ainda tentou disfarçar a careta, mas sua cabeça doía tanto e escolheu aquele momento para pulsar com força o fazendo levar a mão à têmpora esfregando o local em vã esperança de diminuir o desconforto.

\- A primeira, por favor – disse ele, tentando escolher o menor dos males e se perguntando, não despreocupadamente, porque Endym-, ou melhor Mamoru-san não havia vindo o procurar se tinha alguma questão.

\- Você obviamente não tem estado bem, Kaan-san. O que está acontecendo? Estão todos preocupados...

Ele não conseguiu se impedir de soltar um breve riso seco e sem humor algum.

\- Preocupados ou temerosos?

O rosto dela endureceu e ela demorou a responder, mas quando o fez foi com um enorme sorriso falso. Talvez ele parecesse uma criatura tão digna de pena que uma discussão com ele não fosse nem ao menos algo digno dos esforços dela. Talvez ela achasse que seria como bater em cachorro morto. Kaan deve vontade de se levantar e sair dali naquele instante, mas sabia que isso só pioraria as coisas.

\- Nenhum de nós tem nenhum receio contra você, Kaan-san.

E aquele foi um modo bem educado de confirmar as suspeitas dele e ainda pisar em seu orgulho. Ele não oferecia risco real algum, não quando ela poderia exterminá-lo tão facilmente.

Quem dera fosse assim nos sonhos dele também, mas ela não precisava saber sobre aquilo. Aliás, a informação provavelmente só serviria para aumentar ainda mais qualquer desconfiança que ela tivesse.

\- Eu aprecio a _preocupação_ , mas não há nada com o que se preocupar, realmente. Eu só ando cansado.

Ele a viu morder o interior das bochecha, mas desviou o olhar antes que sua atenção se prendesse ao lábios que ele via, toda noite, se mancharem de vermelho vivo quando Kunzite a golpeava.

\- Cansado... certo.

\- Eu poderia explicar sobre a minha vida profissional, mas não acho que isso seja de interesse de ninguém. Era só isso? – ele se levantou novamente, vestiu o paletó que estava sobre a mesa e já ia tentando se afastar o máximo o possível dela. – Porque eu preciso estar em outro lugar agora.

O sorriso que ela abriu então era amargo e não combinava nenhum pouco com as feições dela.

\- Não, não era só isso. Eu ainda não fiz minha pergunta, mas foi bom que você tenha tentando fugir – ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela ergueu a mão para que ele se detivesse – porque a minha pergunta é exatamente sobre esse comportamento.

\- Que comportamento? – ele não pôde se impedir de deixar a revolta transparecer em seu tom. Talvez fosse o cansaço, talvez fosse a presença dela, talvez fosse os dois, mas se sentia a flor da pele.

\- Você sempre tem um lugar para ir quando eu chego. Só se dirige a mim quando absolutamente necessário e sempre o mais breve o possível. Você nem ao menos me olha nos olhos. Kaan-san, eu não tenho a menor obrigação de dividir o que tem sido minha vida desde os treze anos de idade com você, mas eu estava disposta a tentar, mas você simplesmente não parece interessado. Me desculpe se eu estou sendo infantil, mas eu estou realmente cansada de ser ignorada. Por favor, _fale_ comigo o que há de errado!

O rosto dela estava afogueado depois da confissão, era possível sentir o quão frustrada ela deveria estar para explodir daquela forma. Nesta vida ou na outra, ela não era alguém que se andava por aí despejando o conteúdo de seu coração a menos que a pressão fosse insuportável. Ele sentiu a raiva evaporando e o deixando mais cansado e um enorme vazio no peito.

\- Não – ele disse deixando o corpo cair numa cadeira e suspirando longamente – você não está errada, pelo menos não totalmente. Não é que eu não esteja interessado, Minako-san... Na verdade não existe não nesse mundo que eu queira mais do que poder cumprir meu dever, mas...

\- Mas?

\- É difícil de explicar... – a resposta a fez grunhir de frustração.

\- Se você pelo menos tentasse – ela suplicou numa voz suave, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando de frente a ele.

Ele ergueu o olhar em direção a ela, finalmente deixando a imagem dela o tomar por inteiro como uma onda do mar. Cedendo todo o controle para ela como ele havia lutado tão intensamente para não deixar acontecer. E foi ali que ele soube que teria que contar tudo a ela.

Os flashes das imagens dos pesadelos horríveis que o perseguiam durante a noite lhe voltaram com uma nova pontada na cabeça. Ele a podia ouvir gritar. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de sangue e ao manter seu olhar fixo ao dela e ver suas pupilas dilatarem, Kaan foi trazido ao momento em que os pontos negros haviam feito o mesmo na presença dele, mas por sinistro motivo, até que os olhos dela se tornarem vítreos enquanto a vida se esvaia de sua dona.

Foi naquele momento que ele constatou, com absoluto horror, que teria que contar a Minako, que toda noite matava Sailor Venus em seus sonhos.

* * *

 **N/A: Tentei algo um pouco mais sombrio. Eu tenho sido muito boazinha com esse ship hahaha.**


	14. Dia 14 - I Am Stretched On Your Grave

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia: 14 Tema: Morte.**

 **Beta: Yuko Kiryu**

* * *

 **I Am Stretched On Your Grave**

 _"Eu estou estirado sobre seu túmulo  
E estarei deitado lá para sempre  
Com suas mãos entre as minhas  
Eu terei certeza que não nos separaremos"_

A história era realmente de partir o coração, todos diziam e ela concordava.

No começo parecia coisa de cinema, ele a encontrou por acaso – embora ele teimasse que fosse destino – numa batida de carro por incrível que pareça. Havia começado a tocar "Should've Said No" da Taylor Swift e ela se apressou para trocar de faixa, a música lhe lembrava um de seus casos, um que havia terminado muito mal e que ela queria esquecer. Em sua distração, não viu o sinal fechar e bateu na traseira dele. Após o impacto, o susto e a frustração por sua mão ter escorregado na batida e a música continuar tocando ao fundo quando ele bateu no vidro de seu carro com a expressão mais mal-humorada de todos os tempos e ela sair para dar suas explicações e desculpas. Seu rosto corado de vergonha, seus cabelos desgrenhados pelo impacto, ele dizia algo, ela não conseguia prestar atenção. Ele havia mudado de nome, mas ela o reconheceu quase instantaneamente.

O que era para ser um simples encontro num mecânico para que ela pagasse o concerto dos carros se estendeu para um café e foi quando ela deixou creme suar a ponta de seu nariz e ele sorriu, aquele sorriso meio de lado que fazia os olhos dele brilharem daquele jeito tão característico que a deixava com as pernas bambas que Minako soube que nunca mais conseguiria perder aquele homem de vista outra vez.

Foi ele quem ligou para ela primeiro depois do encontro no café, ela havia passado o último dia digitando e deletando o número dele no celular a ponto que já sabia de cor. Havia se pegado rabiscando o número nas margens do script da peça na qual estava atuando, digitando em máquinas de débito quando fazia compras, repetindo em voz baixa no ritmo de sua canção favorita,... Se sentia enlouquecendo aos poucos, mas toda aquela ansiedade não descrevia um oitavo do que ela sentiu quando atendeu o telefone e a voz grave dele respondeu e, um tanto tímido, ele perguntou se ela não se importaria de jantar com ele no sábado.

As próximas semanas passaram cheias de conversas por mensagens, encontros nem tão fortuitos assim, jantares, cafés e ele até mesmo foi vê-la atuar uma vez. Minako se via dividida entre a euforia e a ansiedade, ao mesmo tempo em que odiava guardar segredo de suas amigas não tinha ideia de como traria o assunto à tona sem que terminasse em tragédia e secretamente estava orgulhosa se si mesma por conseguir driblar Artemis por tanto tempo, mas logo seu novo amante começou a questionar sobre sua vida e Minako se viu sendo invadia por outro tipo de culpa, não queria dividi-lo, mas havia se dado conta de que o que estava fazendo não era justo, havia Mamoru.

E foi quando ele confessou que também se lembrava dela que ela soube que era o momento de leva-lo até o príncipe.

As coisas aconteceram mais tranquilamente o que ela podia pressupor, houve resistência no início, principalmente por parte da outers e de Mars, mas Mamou e Usagi aceitaram essa nova versão de Kunzite em suas vidas de braços abertos, bem, Usagi o fez, demorou um pouco para Mamoru, mas depois de um tempo os dois eram inseparáveis a ausência de seus irmãos os unindo mais do que as mágoas do passado que os separavam.

Eles se casaram sete meses depois, todos disseram que foi muito rápido, mas Minako, que havia esperado vidas para aquele momento sussurrou "finalmente" contra os lábios dele quando fora dada a autorização para que eles se beijassem no altar e selassem sua promessa de amor eterno na frente de todos. Eles foram morar num apartamento perto do oceano e Minako gostava de provar o gosto de sal na pele dele quando faziam amor pós um mergulho matinal. Ele ia a todas as peças em que ela atuava, e lhe mandava tantas flores que logo todas as roupas que ela possuía se tornaram impregnadas pelo perfume de rosas. Ela achava que havia sido realmente feliz antes, mas nem de longe se comparava ao estado de êxtase no qual ela constantemente se encontrava agora.

Então tudo terminou quando numa manhã ela não foi acordada com beijos com gosto de sal.

Os lábios dele estavam frios quando ela os beijou.

Ela implorou para que ele acordasse, mas ele não quis ouvir, ele sempre foi uma pessoa muito teimosa.

Minako passou cinco horas deitada ao lado dele contemplando se deveria tomar todos os comprimidos da maletinha de primeiros socorros, mas acabou acordando com o som do telefone tocando, a voz de Usagi a chamando quando ela deslizou o dedo pelo botão verde. Ela não conseguia se lembrar muito bem do que aconteceu depois. Mamoru veio, talvez? Os braços de Usagi a envolvendo. Artemis em seu colo, Rei a forçando a tomar um banho, Mako tentando fazer com que ela bebesse pelo menos um pouco de chá, cacos pelo chão, Ami lhe fazendo curativos, choro masculino.

Nos primeiros dias ela dormiu na casa dos Tsukino. Mas ela se sentia pior lá do que no vazio de sua própria casa, os cuidados de Usag luto de Mamoru a assombrando, a casa de seus pais estava completamente fora de questão, seus pais haviam se separado dois anos depois de seu casamento com o homem que fora Kunzite, seu pai estava vivendo com uma mulher mais jovem que Minako e sua mãe, que sempre arrumava um jeito de culpa-la pelo o que quer que fosse, arrumaria um jeito de responsabilizar Minako pelo infarto fulminante que a havia deixado viúva aos vinte e quatro anos de idade acabou indo procurar asilo no templo, mesmo que nos últimos dois anos as duas, antes melhores amigas, só houvessem trocado algumas palavras.

Mas ela não chorou no colo de Usagi, ou nos braços de Rei quando a abraçava no meio da noite, sua cabeça prensada com força no peito de sua irmã, ansiosa para ouvir o som dos tambores reconfortantes de seu coração. Ela não havia chorado no enterro também e só saiu do local onde seu marido havia sido engolido pela terra quando Makoto a pegou pela mão com força e a forçou a se mover do cemitério já coberto pela penumbra do sol poente.

Se a vida antes havia sido um sonho, agora ela se via presa a um pesadelo do qual não conseguia acordar e uma parte cínica e cruel de se mesma ria ácida de sua estupidez, afinal, depois de todo esse tempo, já devia ter aprendido que Venus e Kunzite juntos é algo que simplesmente não faz parte dos planos do universo.

Ela se via flutuando pela vida, atormentada. Não conseguia comer, não conseguia dormir, não conseguia prestar atenção no que fazia se via constantemente perdida em lugares desconhecidos, sua noção de tempo havia desaparecido. Ela se sentia uma traidora, havia prometido que não iam se separar mais, o que diabos ela estava fazendo em lugares que ele não estava?

Minako acabou indo procurar resposta em frente à lápide negra, em prateado seu novo nome, datas que marcavam o curto espaço de tempo pelo qual por essa terra andou um homem que ela havia atravessado vidas para encontrar e o perdido em todas elas. Aquela visão sugou o resto das poucas energias que a mantinham de pé e logo ela se viu deitava na grama, sobre sua cabeça as folhas de uma macieira bloqueava o sol, sob seu corpo há sete palmos o corpo de seu amante apodrecia, ela, de olhos fechados, finalmente encontrava algo próximo a paz.

Ela acordou quando tudo já estava escuro, mas não via motivo pelo qual se levantar, mesmo quando a chuva a açoitava, mesmo quando o vento a fazia tremer de frio, mesmo quando o sol atravessava impiedoso pelas folhas da árvore e a queimava a pele.

Logo o perfume de flores em suas roupas foi substituído pelo cheiro úmido da terra, Artemis começou a segui-la, Rei dizia que ela estava ficando louca, Ami tentava acalmar a todos dizendo que iria passar, que Minako havia sobrevivido a coisas piores, que ela até mesmo já havia sobrevivido a morte de Kunzite outras vezes. Mas seria três um número mágico, Minako pensava. Dessa vez, a resiliência que a definia havia desaparecido. Ela havia matado Kunzite duas vezes e sobrevivido sem uma gota de arrependimento, porque agora que ele havia ido sem violência, sem um dedo de culpa dela, Minako não conseguia se levantar como antes? Ou seria exatamente esse o motivo? Talvez o que a matasse era a confirmação de que mesmo quando ela não era a assassina, mesmo que fizessem todas as escolhas certas, ela estava destinada a amá-lo e vê-lo morrer. E, por isso, Minako sabia que estava onde deveria estar e não importava se seus pais lhe olhassem com horror, se suas amigas lhe olhassem com pena, se Artemis implorasse, se Usagi chorasse ou se Rei a xingasse. Havia somente dois fatos que importavam: seu marido estava morto e ela ainda o amava.

Como poderia largar sua mão?

Ela deu para mentir, ela chegou a prometer, mas mesmo que o frio não a deixasse dormir, estendida sobre o túmulo de seu amante era o único lugar onde ela encontrava paz. Quando achavam que ela estava segura em sua cama, Minako se via indo em direção aos muros cercados que separavam o mundo dos vivos do mundo a qual ela se sentia realmente pertencente.

Mas suas mentiras eram frágeis como a pouca sanidade que lhe restava e quando ela voltava ao templo, sua figura outrora glamorosa agora fantasmagórica assustando os fiéis e sacerdotes, Rei sabia muito bem de onde ela vinha.

\- Você fede a terra – as palavras ecoaram do passado até o presente e o tapa iria deixar seu rosto inchado, mas as lágrimas de Minako finalmente começaram a cair.

 _"Os padres e os frades  
Contemplam-me com medo  
Porque eu ainda te amo,  
Meu amor, e você está morta"_

* * *

 **N/A: Eu escrevi essa fic toda de uma vez num dia em que eu estava me sentindo muito estranha. Acho que a fic reflete bem isso. Os versos são de um poema irlandês do século XVII que eu conheci através de Dead Can Dance (a vida me fez gótica, crianças) e que eu sempre quis usar em uma fic. Dificilmente isso aqui fez jus ao poema ou a interpretação do Brandan, mas hey, pelo menos tem fic pra hoje e é isso que realmente interessa!**

 **Bejios**

 **PS: Rei está sempre estapeando as pessoas nas minhas fics, ela é tipo a mãe rycah do chaebol de dorama hahaha**


	15. Dia 15 - A Noiva Substituta

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK! Dia: 15. Tema: Casamento**

 **Essa fic é semi-UA. SilMil. Tem um pouco de Serenity/Endymion também :)**

 **Beta: Yuko Kiryu**

* * *

 **A Noiva Substituta**

As portas foram fechadas atrás deles, mas Kunzite nem teve a oportunidade de ouvir o baque seco de madeira contra madeira quando o peso da noiva que carregava nos braços desapareceu e ele foi violentamente empurrado contra uma das pilastras da cama, um punhal dourado em seu pescoço.

Ele engoliu seco e ergueu as mãos em posição de rendimento. Embora fosse esse um ato humilhante, sua integridade era indispensável, ele não podia falhar naquela missão. Recebera ordens que o proibiam de morrer.

\- Quem é você? Você não é o Príncipe Wezen – nem a posição em que se encontravam ou o tom de voz dela davam chances para que ele a desmentisse.

\- E você não é a Princesa da Lua – ele a olhou de cima a baixo. É claro, Endymion havia comentado uma vez sobre o quanto elas eram parecidas e dito que isso muito provavelmente iria acontecer.

\- Quem é você?

\- Sou General Kunzite, líder do Shitennou.

\- Shitennou? – a lâmina foi pressionada com mais força rompendo a pele dele e uma mancha de sangue surgiu em suas vestes. – Da Terra? Como isso é possível? A guarda real foi morta assim como o rei e a rainha! Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu ao príncipe Endymion. Você está mentindo!

\- Não estou, posso provar.

Eles se encararam por longos minutos. Ele começou a suar frio quando os olhos dela passaram de um azul pálido para um poderoso dourado. Kunzite tentou ignorar o ressoar das batidas de seu próprio coração e o pulsar de sangue em seus ouvidos. Havia liderado guerras, havia visto seu planeta inteiro perecer, mas nunca estivera com tanto medo quanto agora. Bastava um leve movimento – se ela fosse realmente quem ele desconfiava que era, menos ainda – e ele estaria morto e o Golden Kingdom de seu Master perdido para sempre. Aquela era a única chance que tinham.

Mas, por fim, ela acabou afastando a lâmina.

\- Como?

Ele titubeou, não queria mostrar aquilo para ela agora. Ela pareceu notar a luta interna dele e voltou a pressionar a lâmina contra o pescoço do terráqueo.

\- _Como?_ – ela perguntou outra vez, seus olhos em fendas, sua postura ameaçadora mesmo para uma mulher tão pequena.

Sem alternativas, Kunzite suspirou.

\- No meu bolso há uma carta escrita pelo próprio Príncipe Endymion. Ela confirma minha identidade e responde às suas perguntas.

Ela o estudou por alguns segundos, ainda sem se mover, apenas os orbes dourados se movendo levemente de um lado para outro enquanto ela avaliava as opções e escolhia a melhor decisão a tomar. Kunzite manteve os olhos fixos, sem desviar dela, seu destino e o de seu planeta estavam nas mãos daquela mulher, _precisava_ que ela acreditasse nele a qualquer custo.

Mas, por fim, ela voltou a se afastar, mas dessa vez mantendo o punhal no pescoço de Kunzite e com a mão livre puxou um cinturão que era um dos muitos ornamentos das suas vestes de noiva. O cinturão de enroscou a ele como uma serpente, prendendo seus braços ao corpo e o empurrando contra a pilastra e, embora só houvesse uma volta da fina corrente dourada e nenhum nó a vista, ele sabia que jamais conseguiria se soltar sem que ela assim desejasse.

Não havia dúvidas sobre a identidade dela agora.

E foi lutando contra seu instinto de sobrevivência, que ele desviou o olhar quando Sailor Venus, Princesa de Magellan, Líder das Senshi da Lua e reencarnação da Deusa da beleza e do amor se curvou para apanhar o pergaminho no bolso em seu cinturão.

Ela olhou dele para o pergaminho, sabendo bem que não conseguiria quebrar o selo com uma mão. Kunzite se perguntou, se ela o considerava tão perigoso assim, porque ainda não havia chamado os guardas? Aliás, como ela o achava perigoso de qualquer forma, quando ele havia se revelado como alguém completamente a mercê dela? Mas o olhar de Sailor Venus se voltou para a corrente que o mantia cativo e, se decidindo que era seguro afastar o punhal dele, ela recuou. Ainda assim, antes de se voltar ao selo, ela fez questão de revistá-lo a procura por armas. Kunzite se sentiu ainda mais vulnerável quando ela desabotoou os cinturões que seguravam sua espada, jogando a relíquia, ainda em sua bainha, num canto afastado do quarto displicentemente e usou o punhal para quebrar o selo, desviando sua atenção para a carta em suas mãos.

Não era longa, explicava rapidamente que Caan havia sido um dos únicos planetas a fazer um acordo com a Terra depois de um incidente há séculos atrás em que os terráqueos haviam prestado serviço importante salvando um dos príncipes de Caan cuja nave havia caído no planeta azul e, por isso, haviam concordado em, não só abrigar Endymion, mas substituir a Terra como planeta provedor de recursos básicos a Lua na esperança de aliança política, sendo esta o casamento arranjado entre a Princesa Serenity e um dos filhos do Rei Sirius. Quando Beryl e Metalia tomaram o poder, a Rainha Gaia, que era descendente da princesa que havia salvado a vida do príncipe de Caan, conseguiu entrar em contato com o planeta distante para onde enviou seu filho único protegido apenas pelo líder de sua guarda, uma vez que o resto do Shitennou já havia caído sob o domínio da bruxa. Era basicamente um pedido de ajuda, Endymion dizia ter uma arma secreta que, com ajuda, teria grandes chances de derrotar Metalia e salvar o planeta Terra. Mas o príncipe parecia ter pouca esperança de que aquela carta chegaria às mãos de Serenity – a quem a carta havia sido endereçada – mas o teor apaixonado das despedidas confirmava algo de que Venus havia desconfiado há tempos.

\- Onde ele está? – ela perguntou entredentes. – E que arma é essa? Se é que tal trunfo existe. Como pode ele não tê-lo usado durante a batalha?

\- Ele está bem escondido. Não compreende, senhora? Tudo isso, esse... casamento. Tudo foi um plano para trazê-la aqui.

\- Não sou estúpida, senhor general. Sei muito bem que fui manipulada. Só não estão muito claros ainda os motivos.

\- Não está claro? Senhora, não é óbvio que precisamos de intervenção lunar? Que estamos desesperados para salvar o que sobrou de nosso reino, de nosso planeta?

\- E quem me garante que você e esse Endymion, se ele mesmo for, não estão sob o feitiço da bruxa? Quem me garante que tudo isso não havia sido um plano para matar Serenity?

\- Metalia jamais conseguiria ter controle sobre a alma de qualquer um do Shitennou, princesa. Ela só tem poder sobre os mortos.

Venus engoliu em seco, sua mente sendo invadida pelo exercito de cadáveres com quem havia tido que lutar. O homem a sua frente não era um deles, ela tinha certeza, mas mesmo em sua certeza, ela sabia que deveria duvidar de tudo que ele dissesse. Entretanto, o desespero no olhar dele era tão sincero e ela estaria morta antes de se colocar como obstáculo para a felicidade de Serenity, ela bem sabia, que desde que o planeta azul havia se coberto de negro, esperança era a única coisa que mantinha sua princesa viva. Ela se recusava a aceitar que Endymion havia morrido, como todos criam. Ela estava resoluta em jamais perder a esperança, mas Venus se perguntava quando essa fé se transformaria em loucura e a saída para esse problema e todos os outros causados pelo Golpe de Metalia lhe encarava nos olhos agora, com íris prateadas como a luz da lua da onde ela tirava sua força.

\- Me leve até o príncipe.

Venus, embora fosse esperado, não pode se impedir de ficar chocada com aparência do príncipe. Ele estava absurdamente magro, os cabelos negros sempre lustrosos, haviam crescido e caiam sem corte, opacos por cima dos olhos que, embora conservassem o mesmo azul profundo de que ela se lembrava, agora eram emoldurados por negras olheiras e pareciam injetados nas órbitas largas demais para seu rosto. Era difícil acreditar que aquele era o mesmo rapaz robusto e orgulhoso de sorrisos misteriosos, mas fáceis, que havia roubado o coração de sua princesa. Ele parecia tão frágil que Venus pensou que ele desmontaria quando fez a revência, mas ela não falhou em notar que, ele pareceu menos desolado, quando ela se desfez de seu véu e eles puderam ficar face a face. Talvez ela simplesmente fosse à promessa de uma esperança que parecia perdida, talvez fosse por sua marcante semelhança com a mulher a quem o príncipe amava, provavelmente um pouco dos dois, mas Venus se sentiu um tanto satisfeita por fazer um pouco de bem àquela criatura em estado de miséria. A conversa com Endymion durou a noite inteira. Ele explicou com dificuldade, e se valendo da ajuda de Kunzite quando o fôlego lhe faltava, tudo que aconteceu na Terra e como e Kunzite e ele conseguiram asilo em Caan.

No final ela não pôde se impedir de perguntar.

\- Senhor Endymion, como pretende vencer uma guerra no estado em que está? Você obviamente está doente – e não parece ter muito tempo de vida, ela completou em pensamento.

Ele sorriu e foi a imagem mais triste que ela já havia presenciado.

\- Não estou doente, Sailor Venus. O que você está vendo é o que acontece quando o herdeiro do Golden Crystal é afastado do planeta Terra de onde tira sua força.

E antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele tirou uma corrente do decote de sua camisa e lá estava ele, o Golden Crystal.

\- Eu achava que era uma lenda – disse ela com assombro enquanto a pedra faiscava como se tivesse luz própria.

\- Era o que eu também acreditava ser verdade por muito tempo. Sabe que meu povo sempre desconfiou de mágica. Mas o Golden Crystal é bem real, se não fosse por ele, eu e Kunzite não teríamos sobrevivido.

\- Essa é a arma de que falou? – ela buscou os olhos de Kunzite, talvez porque basicamente tivessem o mesmo destino, ela sentia facilidade em confiar naquele homem.

\- Exatamente – respondeu o príncipe enquanto o general concordava levemente com a cabeça.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Os dois terráqueos obviamente apreensivos, mas Venus já havia tomado sua decisão mesmo antes de ver Endymion com seus próprios olhos, agora que estava em sua presença e via o estado precário em que se encontrava, Golden Crystal ou não, e ela teria suplicado à Rainha Serenity por ajuda, afinal, devolver a Terra a seus verdadeiros donos e terminar a guerra seria extremamente favorável a Lua. Ainda mais se no fim a Terra ainda ficasse em dívida com o Silver Kingdom.

\- Está certo. Vou fazer o possível para ajudar – disse ela decidida, mas completou logo em seguida – mas não fique muito esperançoso e não pense que eu confio inteiramente em você ou que eu perdoei ou esqueci que fui trazida aqui por meio de estratagemas.

Os dois pareceram culpados, Venus quase sorriu.

\- Eu não esperava nada diferente, senhora. E obrigado. Essa é nossa última, não, única chance – ele então desviou o olhar de Venus, buscando o de Kunzite. O general meneou a cabeça e Endymion sorriu cansado, fechando os olhos e deixando seu corpo cair pesadamente contra o respaldo de sua poltrona. Havia começado.

A noite que deveria ser de núpcias havia sido cheia de maquinações, planos de ação e discussões políticas. E, embora Venus tenha ido à Caan com todas as intenções de cumprir o que os terráqueos chamavam de "deveres de esposa" – ela teve que se controlar para não rir imaginando se o general imaginava que ela ainda fosse donzela – ela não se sentia inteiramente confortável em levar para a cama um usurpador – não que ela fosse alguém para condená-lo por isso – vindo de um planeta que, apesar da aliança que estava para se formar, era seu inimigo e contra o qual, não há muito tempo, ela havia liderado uma batalha sangrenta.

Mas, quando os sóis gêmeos da galáxia de Nuonope começaram a surgir no horizonte da janela de Endymion, e os recém-casados tiveram que voltar a sua câmara nupcial, Kunzite lhe desejou boa noite e se deitou no chão. Venus não discutiu, sabia que ele era um cavalheiro e terráqueo – embora, é claro, ela achasse tudo aquilo uma tolice, uma vez que ela estava longe de ser a dama delicada que ele provavelmente a pintava, em verdade, Venus era tão soldado quanto ele, talvez até tenha lutado batalhas mais ferozes e em maior número que seu _marido_ – e não agiria de forma diferente. Ela se deitou na enorme cama e encarou o teto decorado, sua mente repassando as cenas do que havia acontecido nas últimas horas em fleches de velocidade vertiginosa, de forma que, ela achou que seria incapaz de pegar no sono, mas foi com especial surpresa que ela se viu sendo despertada por uma criada horas depois. Ela automaticamente procurou Kunzite com os olhos no canto em que ele havia se deitado, mas ele já havia deixado o quarto.

Embora o casamento fosse uma farsa e os principais envolvidos estivessem bem cientes disso, o resto da corte se mantinha ignorante. Sendo assim, os governantes de Caan que, é claro, se sentiam muito felizes em demonstrar gratidão e caridade para com Endymion, ainda esperavam que os demais envolvidos cumprissem sua parte na barganha. E isso envolvia ter um de seus príncipes casados a lendária princesa da Lua. É evidente que, mesmo que Venus não fosse senão a perfeita dublê de Serenity, absolutamente ninguém daquele planeta havia posto os olhos na herdeira do Silver Crystal para atestar que Venus era falsa. Quanto ao "príncipe", em Caan havia tantos que ninguém discutia o fato de nunca se ter ouvido falar de um Príncipe Wezen antes do prestigiado casamento. E, em troca, Caan supriria a Lua das necessidades básicas que antes eram fornecidas pela Terra, já que, embora a Lua fosse rica em muitos aspectos, especialmente mágica, esta não possuía água, terrenos férteis ou sequer uma real atmosfera para ser autossuficiente e, mesmo que sempre dispostos a mandar tropas de soldados e até princesas dotadas de mágica para proteger Serenity e lutar pela Lua, nenhum dos planetas da Aliança de Prata ofereceram proposições de contrato de comércio que não fossem absurdas, explorando o óbvio momento frágil do que por milênios havia sido a maior potência da Via Láctea.

Então, Venus se via forçada a interpretar a noiva apaixonada de braços dados ao sempre sério Kunzite que parecia muito mais incomodado que ela em exibir seu feliz casamento em inúmeros jantares, bailes e saraus. E, talvez porque ela tivesse um tanto saturada de sangue e guerra, Venus se via aproveitando o máximo do que seu "marido" reclamava ser uma perda de tempo decadente.

Mal sabia ele, que de decadência e perda de tempo ela entendia muito bem. Ela ainda se lembrava de sua vida em Magellan, todo aquele ócio e de quando havia pessoas até mesmo para prender suas meias às ligas. Embora fosse um pouco estranho no começo – principalmente pelo fato de ela ter se descoberto ignorante em coisas que suas novas irmãs consideravam como corriqueiras – quando foi mandada para Lua, mas uma vida mais modesta lhe trouxe também muita liberdade e Venus chegava a se irritar com os modos de seu planeta natal toda vez que fazia uma visita. Mas que ela preferia as festas de Magellan ela preferia e as de Caan, embora não tão majestosas, não deixavam muito a desejar. Ela então se pegou revivendo os velhos tempos, se divertindo também com o desconforto de seu "marido" toda vez que um nobre fazia por ele algo que Kunzite se sentia perfeitamente capaz de fazê-lo por si só ou quando ela explicitamente o tocava de forma que jamais faria na privacidade da câmara que dividiam. E, enquanto eles dançavam as muitas valsas dos bailes e mascaradas ela o enchia de perguntas sobre a vida na Terra e testava seus limites com flerte e brincadeiras, afinal, eles não tinham mais o que fazer pelo tempo que precisariam manter aquela farsa mesmo. Além disso, ela se sentia intensamente satisfeita quando algo que ela dizia fazia com que ele desfranzisse seu cenho, sempre preocupado, por alguns momentos e catalogava os breves sorrisos que conseguia arrancar dos lábios dele em seu álbum mental de vitórias.

Venus também sempre tirava um momento do dia para visitar Endymion e sempre encontrava Kunzite ao lado do príncipe, ele sempre deixava o quarto que dividiam bem cedo para se juntar a seu Master e só o abandonava para se juntar a ela no salão à noite. Ela tinha conversas muito mais produtivas com o monarca do que com Kunzite, não só pelos planos que faziam, mas porque Endymion embora não se pudesse considerar alguém falante, se esforçava para continuar a conversa ao contrário de certos generais monossilábicos – os comentários de Venus sobre o assunto geralmente arrancavam olhares mortais de Kunzite e risos de Endymion – mas exceto por uma vez nunca falavam sobre Serenity.

Foi um dos raros dias em que estavam sozinhos. Venus não tinha compromissos naquela manhã e Kunzite tinha, a contra gosto, ido se encontrar com o rei de Caan. Ela e o príncipe jogavam cartas na varanda do quarto do terráqueo quando ela finalmente perguntou o que havia lhe perturbado por algum tempo.

\- Porque não pergunta sobre ela, senhor? – pois às vezes ela o pegava a olhando com uma nota de saudade que ela sabia ser direcionada a outra pessoa.

Ele não levantou os olhos de sua mão de cartas, mas Venus pode ver por baixo da pele fina de seu rosto magro – embora ele tivesse visivelmente melhorado de saúde desde que ela havia anunciado que a rainha da Lua estava mandando um emissário a Caan para estudar seu caso – a mandíbula tencionar.

Foram longos momentos antes que ele finalmente dissesse num sussurro:

\- Que direito tenho eu de saber algo assim, senhora?

As palavras partiram o coração de Venus, mas ela não teve a oportunidade de insistir, pois Kunzite havia voltado.

Tão distante de casa e cercada de festas, às vezes era fácil esquecer que uma guerra horrível era travada e que ela era peça importante nesta, mas uma noite, gritos horríveis lhe trouxeram de volta ao campo de batalha. Ela acordou assustada, mas notou que os gritos não haviam cessado com o fim do sonho e notou que eles vinham do local onde Kunzite havia feito sua cama.

Ele se retorcia e se debatia entre os lençóis de sua precária acomodação jogando-os para os lados, a franja clara colada na tez escura e franzida enquanto ele lutava preso em seu pesadelo.

Tentando despertá-lo, Venus de levantou e o sacudiu pelo ombro, numa fração de segundos se viu jogada no chão, imobilizada por um corpo muito maior que o seu. Ela podia notar que nos olhos prateados arregalados e confusos, havia uma nota de medo também, a respiração quente dele soprou sua franja para longe. Ótimo, ela pensou, que ideia maravilhosa essa tinha sido aquela de acordar um soldado, ainda mais um tão paranoico quanto Kunzite, era por pura sorte que ele não havia a machucado no susto.

\- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou. Foi a vez dela pestanejar surpresa, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que ele falava com ela sem nenhuma cortesia.

\- Você estava tendo um pesadelo, senhor.

Ele ainda respirou fundo duas vezes antes de rolar para o lado soltando-a.

Venus engoliu em seco, não havia sentido medo quando ele estava em cima dela, mas algo completamente diferente. Não é como se ela não tivesse reparado antes no quanto ele era atraente, mas eles estavam ocupados com tantas outras coisas e se ele houvesse algum interesse por ela, escondia muito bem.

\- Perdão, senhora, eu não tive a intenção de agir de tal maneira.

Ela riu se sentando.

\- Não seja ridículo, você não fez por querer – ela se virou para olhá-lo, seu cabelo caindo em cascatas quando ela se inclinou para dizer com uma entonação maliciosa – não que eu fosse reclamar se assim fosse.

E a expressão envergonhada que ele fez ao ouvir isso a fez gargalhar.

Ela se levantou e estendeu o braço para ele.

\- Venha.

Ele franziu o cenho confuso.

\- Para onde a essa hora?

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Para a cama, _senhor meu marido_.

\- Senhora, isso não seria apropriado.

\- Oh, por favor! Não me admira que você esteja tendo pesadelos deitado nesse chão duro. Não vou conseguir dormir com você fazendo todo esse barulho, não posso te mandar para fora do quarto sem levantar suspeitas e preciso do meu sono de beleza, logo, não temos outra opção: venha para a cama – ela se agachou apanhando a mão dele e o puxando para a cima com surpreendente força – juro que não vou te imitar e pular em cima de você.

Estava muito escuro para ter certeza, mas ela tinha a forte impressão que havia conseguido fazer seu querido general corar, mas no fim, ele acabou se juntando a ela na cama e, mesmo que ele tivesse feito o máximo o possível para não tocá-la Venus sempre acordava com a distinta sensação de que havia passado a noite abraçada a alguém.

Uma noite ela ouviu risos ao adentrar o quarto de Endymion e sua curiosidade e surpresa só aumentaram ao buscar o olhar de Kunzite e ele lhe virar o rosto, claramente desconcertado.

\- O que está havendo aqui? – ela dirigiu a pergunta para o risonho Endymion.

\- Ah não é nada – ele respondeu. – Nosso Comandante General aqui só está enfrentando um probleminha na corte.

\- Endymion! – Venus olhou surpresa para o "marido", era a primeira vez que ela o via chamar o príncipe por algo que não fosse apropriado como "Master" ou "Alteza" – senhora, por favor, não dê a atenção a vossa alteza. Master pode ser bem infantil às vezes – pediu ele em tom de súplica e se virando para ela como se incapaz de ignorá-la por muito tempo.

Só serviu para deixar Venus ainda mais curiosa.

\- Não seja assim, querido senhor meu marido, entre um casal não deve haver segredos.

A expressão que ele fez então foi hilária, olhos arregalados e queixo caído, Venus e Endymion caíram em risos.

\- A conversa com vocês dois está impossível essa noite, vamos senhora – ele se aproximou oferecendo o braço – está na hora de irmos para o salão.

\- Oh não, agora quero saber – ela se esquivou do general e se sentou ao lado do príncipe. – Endymion, o que perturba os pensamentos de meu querido Kunzite?

O sorriso maligno que Endymion lançou ao general era toda a prova que Venus precisava de que o príncipe era muito longe do santo que lhe pintavam e ele aparentava ser para olhos desatentos.

\- Minha cara senhora, veja que absurdo. Meu general acabou de me informar que a senhora tem uma rival nesta que nós pensávamos ser uma respeitável corte de caninos muito bem adestrados – ela mordeu o interior das bochechas para não destruir sua fachada preocupada e rir ali mesmo – mas uma senhora em especial está demonstrando interesses não correspondidos para com seu honrado marido.

\- Será isso verdade? – ela perguntou, ainda tinha vontade de rir, mas sentiu um estranho nó de nervosismo apertar suas entranhas quando buscou o olhar de Kunzite que, ainda muito constrangido apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas isso não pode ser. – Ela se levantou da cama de Endymion – vamos ter que resolver isso hoje mesmo.

\- Oh, como eu queria assistir isso – disse Endymion antes de eles se despedirem.

O caminho para o salão foi em silêncio e se Kunzite parecia incomodado com a situação, ele não demonstrou ou talvez tenha sido o simples fato de Venus não estar prestando muita atenção. Ela somente tentava deduzir qual das muitas damas da corte estava assediando o general. Estava tão presa em pensamentos durante o jantar que Kunzite teve que chamá-la pelo nome duas vezes quando todos se levantaram para a dança. E foi no meio de uma valsa que ela não pôde mais controlar sua curiosidade.

\- Quem é ela?

\- Senhora...

\- Por favor, senhor general, estou realmente curiosa!

\- O que fará se eu contar?

\- Te prometo que ela, nem mais ninguém, nunca mais irá te incomodar.

\- Senhora, não sei se essa é uma boa ideia...

\- O que foi? Não confia em mim?

\- Não é isso é que...

\- Por favor, o que custa dar a essa Senshi entediada um pouco de diversão? Não é como se você não fosse ganhar nada com isso. Ou será que o general secretamente se deleita com as investidas de sua admiradora canina?

\- Jamais!

\- E então?

Ele suspirou.

\- Lady Adhara.

Venus – com dificuldade, pois mesmo que usasse saltos Kunzite não era somente bem mais alto que ela, mas possuía os ombros mais largos que ela já havia visto e que complementavam perfeitamente seu físico de guerreiro – tentou buscar por cima do ombro de Kunzite a dama de cabelos preto-avermelhados.

E depois de leve procura, lá estava ela, era uma senhora bonita, era difícil comparar idades entre raças diferentes, mas Lady Adhara aparentava ser bem mais velha que Kunzite. As orelhas caninas no topo de sua cabeça adornada com bonitos enfeites se mexeram nervosamente quando Venus – com um de seus sorrisos doces mais malvados – fez contato visual com caaniana. A canção havia acabado, geralmente era nesta hora que a ciranda rodava e Venus teria que dançar com outro cavalheiro e aqueles segundos de silêncio eram muito oportunos para o plano que ela tinha em mente.

Agarrando a mão de Kunzite, ela forçou lágrimas para seus olhos e se virou para o resto das pessoas no salão.

\- Boa noite! Perdão pelos meus modos rudes e por interromper essa graciosa dança, mas eu tenho um anúncio a fazer – um par de olhos chocados e dezenas de pares de olhos atentos se voltaram apara ela. – Eu sei que embora seja costume, casamentos arranjados não são dos mais românticos e, em muitos casos, afastam promessas de felicidade, mas – ela fez uma pausa para voltar a olhar para Kunzite, seu rosto tão dramaticamente repleto de afeição que ele se sentia enjoado como se houvesse acabo de comer uma colher cheia de puro açúcar – esse não é o nosso caso. Eu estou muitíssimo feliz em meu casamento e é com prazer que anuncio que nós já estamos esperando nosso primeiro herdeiro!

Se Kunzite não tivesse recebidos ordens expressas para não morrer, ele teria caído duro ali mesmo. Especialmente quando ela sorriu para ele e o beijou na frente de todos. O salão que já estava em alvoroço com a notícia, explodiu em vivas, mas o som parecia desaparecer a sua volta quando ela enfiou os dedos por entre seus cabelos lentamente fazendo aquilo tudo durar muito mais do que deveria.

\- Onde sua honrada esposa e mãe de seu futuro filho, ou eu deveria dizer, primeira ninhada de filhotes está?

\- Essa conversa é para me distrair do fato que você não comeu todo seu café da manhã, alteza?

Endymion revirou os olhos e espetou raivosamente um pedaço de fruta no gafo e enfiou na boca, mastigando de boca aberta para dar ao general privilegiada visão de sua refeição sendo consumida. Embora ele parecesse muito mais bem disposto desde que Venus havia chegado a Caan, o tempo longe da Terra só havia aumentado e Kunzite podia ver a saúde de seu Master deteriorando progressivamente. Ultimamente, ele vinha experimentando muitas náuseas e eventuais febres. Kunzite fazia de tudo para que ele se alimentasse o suficiente e pegasse sol caminhando pelo jardim ao menos uma vez por dia, mas Endymion não tinha somente suas debilidades como limitações, mas também seu gênio que podia ser extremamente difícil de lidar às vezes.

\- Responda, Kunzite – disse ele ainda de boca cheia – onde a senhora Venus está? Quero conversar com alguém que não pareça ter algo enfiado no traseiro o tempo todo.

Kunzite suspirou.

\- Ela está ocupada. Recebendo visitas.

Kunzite tinha saído mais cedo aos jardins para buscar Venus quando presenciou a cena dela literalmente pulando nos braços de um homem alto de cabelos brancos como os seus, mas mais longos. Ele também tinha orelhas de animais, mas eram diferentes das próteses que ele mesmo usava em seu disfarce ou das pessoas na corte de Caan. O shitennou sabia que era estúpido, sabia que era absurdo e que ele não tinha o menor direito de estar sentindo aquelas coisas, mas vê-la nos braços daquele homem o fez se sentir como se Nephrite – o mais forte de seus irmãos – houvesse lhe esmurrado o estômago. Ele deu meia volta antes que eles o visse e só conseguiu andar sem sentido por dentro do palácio, a cena que presenciara se repetindo em sua mente, quando lhe ocorreu que aquele homem tinha uma lua crescente na testa.

\- Visitas? Será que...?

\- Sim, alteza – ele tentou sorrir para o rosto iluminado de esperança de Endymion – creio que seja o mensageiro da Lua.

O príncipe respirou fundo, alívio e êxtase presente em seu rosto enquanto ele se recostava aos travesseiros.

Horas depois, uma radiante Venus surgiu com o visitante. Ela o apresentou como Artemis, um nativo do planeta Mau, mas que usufruía de privilégios por servir a Rainha da Lua. Ela também expôs para eles a posição de Artemis como seu guardião e amigo e não largou o braço do Mauiano durante toda a conversa. O mensageiro trazia as proposições de Rainha Serenity e depois de muita discussão, Endymion concordou com as exigências da Grande Rainha e o contrato foi assinado. A Aliança de Prata de juntaria ao Príncipe Endymion para reconquistar o planeta Terra. Em troca, a Terra se comprometia a se manter fiel a Aliança de Prata, tal como concordava com inúmeras clausulas que basicamente transformava o planeta em território anexo da Lua, mesmo que Endymion pudesse manter sua posição.

Caso a proposição tivesse sido feita antes do Incidente, teria gerado uma guerra por si só, já que os antigos monarcas jamais aceitariam nem sequer a ideia de tal tratado, mas contra Beryl e Metalia e na posição em que estavam, Endymion e Kunzite, talvez os únicos sobreviventes de toda uma raça, não tinham melhor escolha além de aceitar.

Dois dias depois de Artemis ter deixado Caan com o contrato assinado, Endymion piorou.

A febre forte não queria passar, a ponto que o príncipe começou a ter delírios terríveis. Venus tentou ajudar Kunzite e os criados a cuidar do príncipe como pôde, mas era impossível impedir as lágrimas de caírem livremente enquanto o ouvia suplicar para que Beryl poupasse a vida de seus pais, o desespero com o qual ele chamava os nomes do resto de sua guarda, mas foi quando ele chamou por Serenity – a voz lacerada de sofrimento – que ela pediu desculpas a Kunzite e deixou o quarto. Ela que era tão valente perante a morte no campo de batalha, não tinha ideia do que fazer ao ver alguém à mortalidade de maneira tão crua a sua frente. Ela desejou mais do que tudo que Mercury estivesse ali, Mercury sempre sabia o que fazer. Ela desejou a coragem e fé inabalável de Mars e ouvir as palavras doces de Jupiter que era boa como ninguém em oferecer um ombro amigo a quem precisasse. Fazia tanto tempo que não via suas irmãs! Sentia tantas saudades que o sentimento parecia a engolir por dentro e isso porque ela sabia que suas Senshi estavam bem e se comunicavam com frequência. Não tinha ideia como Kunzite suportava a completa ausência de conhecimento sobre o estado de seus irmãos tão mais frágeis que as guerreiras que ela havia deixado em casa. E, pela primeira vez, ela, Venus, vinda de uma raça de semi-imortais e quase-deuses havia pensado no quão forte era o coração humano para suportar tais tormentos.

Estava tarde quando ele entrou no quarto. Os cabelos e roupas em desalinho, o semblante cansado com enormes bolsas embaixo dos olhos e linhas de preocupação na testa. Venus, que não tinha se sentindo nada além de inútil e miserável desde que havia deixado o quarto de Endymion, e chorado por maior parte do tempo pelo príncipe que ela havia odiado por tanto tempo por ter seduzido sua princesa e a posto em perigo – e se ela havia pensado que havia sentido saudades de Serenity durante o tempo que passou em Caan, nunca havia desejado mais que a princesa tivesse ali como agora – mas agora sinceramente via como um amigo.

Ela se levantou de sua posição sentada aos pés da cama e caminhou até Kunzite o pegando pelas mãos sem pensar direito em suas ações.

\- Como ele está? – perguntou temerosa.

Ele soltou um de seus longos suspiros cansados e meneou a cabeça, recostando sua fronte a de Venus.

\- Ele vai ficar bem.

O alívio explodiu em seu peito e escapou em soluços, ela largou as mãos de Kunzite para abraça-lo pelo rosto, chocando seu corpo ao dele enquanto chorava, o beijava o rosto, nariz, bochecha, ombros, onde pudesse alcançar e balbuciava agradecimentos que não sabia se eram bem para ele, mas que ela sabia que ele compreendia. Ele não a recusou a abraçando forte pela cintura e eles ficaram daquela forma, consolando um ao outro por longos momentos até que Venus parasse de chorar.

Quando ela se acalmou, separou o abraço o suficiente para buscar os olhos dele, os dois deviam estar uma bagunça pensou, quem diria que aquela dupla maltrapilha coberta de lágrimas eram glamorosos o suficiente para terem passado os últimos meses convencendo a todos de que eram realeza? Ela teve a louca vontade de rir e sorriu de leve, sentindo uma violenta onda de afeição quando percebeu que o rosto dele também estava molhado. Os olhos dela desceram do olhar tempestuoso dele para cair nos lábios que eram um pouco grandes e sempre pareciam um tanto cruéis.

\- Senhora – disse ele com a voz rouca – nós realmente não deví...

Mas era tarde demais, ela não estava disposta a ouvir nada naquilo. Venus ficou na ponta dos pés, pressionando mais ainda o corpo contra o dele enquanto o beijava com fervor.

\- O que você disse? – perguntou ela sem fôlego depois do terceiro ou quarto beijo.

Kunzite sorriu de lado e a colocou no colo, eles ainda tinham os lábios selados quando ela sentiu a superfície macia da cama de chocar com suas costas.

Uma semana depois, se concluiu o tempo definido no contrato que os noivos deveriam ficar em Caan e, como esperado, as naves que levariam os três passageiros de volta a Lua arparam da estação aérea do planeta dos híbridos caninos.

Endymion estava tão ansioso que não os provocou a viagem inteira. Mesmo não expondo, por falta de melhor palavra, o _relacionamento_ abertamente ao príncipe, descobriram que ele era de fato ótimo observador ou eles eram ridiculamente óbvios.

Venus também estava um poço de ansiedade. Mal esperava para ver sua família outra vez. Estava morrendo de saudades de todas as suas irmãs, sua princesa, até mesmo da rainha com a qual ela raramente passava o tempo. Sentia saudades de Luna e mesmo de Artemis mesmo que tivesse o visto há pouco tempo. Sentia saudades de sua cama, do Palácio que chamava de lar. E, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia estar mais apreensiva com a guerra eminente, a saúde frágil de Endymion a reação que Serenity teria...

E ainda havia Kunzite.

O amor da verdadeira Serenity por um terráqueo não havia trazido outra coisa além de infortúnio e ela temia que os sentimentos cada vez mais difíceis de ignorar pelo homem com o qual havia tido seu casamento arranjado fossem precursores de mais desgraça.

Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao chegar à estação espacial e encontrar suas Senshi e até Serenity os esperando. Serenity que não deixava o quarto há quase dois anos desde que Endymion havia sido dado como desaparecido e provavelmente morto.

E o príncipe, mesmo muito debilitado – ela raramente o via fora da cama em Caan – juntou todas as suas forças para caminhar até sua amada que tinha o rosto brilhante de lágrimas, mas foi impedido por um serzinho de cabelos rosados e babados brancos que o agarrou pela perna o olhando com enormes olhos vermelhos.

Com dificuldade, Endymion se agachou para ficar mais próximo a altura da menina.

\- Oh Serenity... Ela é minha? – mas não havia uma gota de desconfiança em seu tom, somente assombro e afeição.

Venus viu a princesa assentir profusamente antes de correr para os braços de seu amado e a filha que seu amor havia produzido.

Chocada, mas repleta de felicidade, a líder das Senshi lançou o olhar pra suas irmãs que menearam a cabeça em sua direção, depois ela se voltou para Kunzite e notou que já fazia tempo que ele tinha os olhos grudados nela. Agarrando a mão se seu amante ela fez uma promessa muda que, embora a Terra ainda parecesse ao longe uma enorme pérola negra, não havia nada neste ou no próximo mundo que a iria impedir de pôr um fim a aquela guerra e assegurar a felicidade e segurança de todos que ela amava.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu sinceramente não sei como essa fic se tornou esse monstro. A parte engraçada é que essa é uma segunda versão desse tema. Eu larguei a primeira versão meio porque, pasmem, TINHA FICA DO MUITO GRANDE! Como já diria meu querido Neji quando ele tinha treze anos e era um pé no saco: DESNITY!**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado, foi a primeira vez que eu tentei colocar um pouco do meu gosto adquirido por tramas políticas com uma fic de FMA chamada "Homecomings" (VÃO LER!) e o a série de audiodrama da Big Finish "Gallifrey". Embora eu tenha tentado não me aprofundar muito, minha intensão era de deixar isso aqui breve haha.**

 **No final foi outra fic com gosto de contos de fada, talvez por eu te comprado aquele box da Zahar na bienal esteja me educando nos contos que eu não conhecia, ou talvez porque eu simplesmente ame demais esse tipo de narrativa.**

 **Beijos e até o próximo tema!**


	16. Dia 16 - Sinusite, Rinite, Kunzite

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 16. Tema:** **Doença**

 **Beta: Yuko Kiryu**

* * *

 **Sinusite, Rinite, Kunzite**

Oh, mas é claro que tinha que ser ele o médico de plantão. Universo, porque tão cruel? Damburite porque tão medíocre em lançar maldições?

É claro que agora não só eu tinha que aturar a humilhação de ter ele invadindo a minha vida, cantando de galo em meu trabalho, querendo dar pitaco em minhas decisões sempre com aquela cara de desdém e aquele ar de sabe tudo, eu também teria que aturar a humilhação de ficar a mercê dele durante aquele momento de fragilidade.

\- Eu quero outro bédico – eu disse e espirrei sem colocar a mão na frente e mentalmente torcendo para que meus germes o fizessem sofrer tanto quanto eu estava sofrendo por culpa dele.

 _Kavur-sensei_ – ridículo, eu prefiro comer o meu laço antes e chamar essa pessoa assim – pareceu nem se perturbar e ainda me ofereceu um lenço, ugh, como eu odeio esse cara!

\- O hospital está sobrecarregado por causa da epidemia de gripe, se você quiser pode esperar lá fora, mas eu não recomendo. Vai demorar para o meu turno acabar e não é bom que você fique num ambiente contaminado por muito tempo, ainda mais com a imunidade baixa.

Eu me levantei cheia de revolta. Do que adianta morar numa metrópole como Tóquio se os hospitais nem ao menos oferecem opções para os pacientes? Absurdo!

\- Eu bou embora então.

\- Minako-san...

\- Dão me chame pelo nome como se bossemos íntimos!

\- Nós nos vemos sete dias por semana – para meu profundo desgosto e desespero – mas se você prefere... Aino-san, então? Ou Venus-sama?

Eu joguei o lenço na cara dele, mas é claro que eu não tinha forças para tanto e o papel era super levinho e ele não precisou nem desviar, apenas observou o papel fazer uma curva patética e cair no chão.

\- DÃO ME CHABE ASSIM SEU IMBECIL! Qualquer um bode escutar!

\- A única coisa que alguém poderia escutar, é você gritando no meu consultório – ele se abaixou e usou outro lenço para pegar o que eu joguei no chão e os descartou no cesto de lixo – e se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado. A última pessoa que atacou um médico aqui teve sérios problemas e já me disseram que você teve problemas com a polícia no passado.

Eu senti meu rosto traidor corar e dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com a febre.

\- É realmente buito fácil pra bocê falar! Bocê nunca teve que lutar aos treze anos de idade!

Ele suspirou.

\- Eu sinto muito que você tenha tido que fazer tudo sozinha... – como se eu precisasse da pena dele! – Mas por favor, Min- Aino-san, eu quero te ajudar, me diz qual é o problema?

Meu problema! Ele era o meu problema. Será que o imbecil não percebia? Eu nunca peguei um resfriado na minha vida e foi só ele chegar para eu pegar todas as viroses possíveis. E, aliás, se ele era um médico tão bom quanto o diploma dele dizia ser, não era óbvio meu problema? Ou será que ele não tinha nenhum talento real para a medicina e apenas tinha escolhido uma profissão onde ele poderia usar uma capa branca sem ninguém poder dizer nada? Era a cara dele. Sujeitinho arrogante!

\- Beu problema? Bocê é o meu problema! Sinuzite, rinite, dão são nada quando eu sofro de um bal chamado Kunzite!

E sai do consultório batendo a porta esperando causar um bom efeito. As pessoas na sala de espera me olharam assustadas, mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Bom que elas soubessem mesmo a porcaria de médico que eles estavam prestes a ver.

Eu ainda o ouvi chamar meu nome algumas vezes, mas corri o máximo que meus pulmões carregados conseguiram. Lá fora tive uma crise de tosse e as pessoas me olharam com nojo por não estar usando uma máscara. Gente abusada! Mas sabem eles quantas vezes já salvei suas vidinhas inúteis e eles estão fazendo cara de nojo por um pouquinho de catarro. Absurdo!

Bem, o jeito é voltar pra casa e implorar pra minha mãe me deixar usar medicina oriental mesmo que eu tenha que comer um monte de coisa estranha e tomar os chás mais amargos.

Urg, como é difícil a minha vida!


	17. Dia 17 - A Face Atrás Da Máscara

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK! Dia 17. Tema:** **Máscara**

* * *

 **A Face Atrás da Máscara**

"If you wear a mask, you can never be happy.  
If you don't wear a mask, you can never survive."

Mask SBS (2015)

Uma vez ela escutou que se você não usar uma máscara, nunca poderá ser feliz, mas se você não usar uma máscara jamais conseguirá sobreviver.

Na vida passada ela usava a máscara da Deusa. Era uma máscara pesada aquela, a feita de diamantes e lábios de rubi. Os lábios de pedra eram frios aos beijos e a matriz dura fora forjada para ser inquebrável, mas é verdade que o pecado da pedra é ser inflexível, coisas assim quebram e não foi diferente com sua máscara. Ainda lhe parecia absurdo como o quão facilmente ele havia passado por suas defesas, por seu disfarce, e agarrado seu coração com seus indelicados punhos de soldado e o levado embora. Era de se esperar que só devolvesse cacos no final, são coisas frágeis corações de pedra, eles esfarelam se não tomado o cuidado o suficiente. E quando ele havia jogado o coração contra sua máscara não havia nenhum cuidado envolvido.

Era de se esperar que ela temesse a máscara que recebeu em sua segunda vida. Mas ela a colocou no rosto como se não tivesse um grande esforço por trás do gesto. Embora não fosse de diamantes e nem de longe tão resistente, essa nova máscara ainda era pesada, talvez mais pesada porque dessa vez ela era algo que nunca foi em sua vida passada: inocente. Mas isso, aos poucos, foi corrigido também, pois na falta de uma máscara mais poderosa, seus esforços foram concentrados em impedir que o passado se repetisse, em fortificar seu coração. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que se reinventar totalmente para acomodar a máscara. Mesmo que ela tivesse que renunciar todas as possibilidades e sufocar seus sonhos para viver uma vida apenas.

Ela jamais ousaria procurar e certamente tinha medo do que encontraria se visse seu rosto nu no espelho. Veria a Deusa? A heroína? A menina? Ou veria algo completamente transfigurado? Havia ela se tornado um monstro?

Conforme o tempo passava a pergunta ficava cada vez mais esquecida no fundo de sua mente. E quando chegou o momento de tirar o disfarce, de jogar sua máscara ao vento, na parte escura e não visitada de sua mente ela soube com certo desespero que, embora o objeto houvesse sido descartado na noite e flutuado para longe, a máscara jamais havia deixado seu rosto. Ela estava segura em cada sorriso, em cada farfalhar de sua saia laranja.

Ela não se importava mais com algo como felicidade, havia renunciado isso vidas atrás, mas sobreviver, disso ela não podia abrir mão.


	18. Dia 18 - Heartworm

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 18. Tema:** **Fortuna do Amor**

* * *

 **Heartworm**

Ela suspirou feliz por finalmente estar longe do vento cortante da rua, mas mesmo no ambiente abafado daquele bar, sua respiração condensou um pouco a sua frente.

Minako sorriu e tirou as luvas, se lembrando de guardá-las na bolsa do casaco. Aquele outono já estava parecendo muito mais um inverno e Artemis dizia que ela já podia abrir uma coleção de luvas sem pares já que por distração estava sempre as perdendo e voltando para casa com uma mão roxa e gelada.

Mais para o fundo, onde estava o balcão, o ambiente era bem mais morno e ela acabou por abrir o cachecol. Um atendente que deveria sem apenas alguns anos mais novo do que ela corou ao vê-la. Ela sorriu ainda mais largamente enquanto fazia o pedido e quando ele se afastou, se perguntou se não deveria arrumar alguém para esquentar suas mãos geladas. Ela nem precisaria fazer grande esforço para seduzir o rapaz de olhos escuros, mas quando ele voltou com sua fumegante caneca de chocolate quente com rum, ela somente agradeceu e foi se sentar em algum lugar perto da janela por onde dava para ver o mar e a lua cheia.

O lugar seria terrivelmente romântico se não tivesse um cachorro latindo sem parar no cais, mas o casal que ela via no banco não parecia se importar. Minako tinha certeza que, apesar o vento em seus cabelos, eles não estavam com frio.

Já fazia um tempo desde que ela e Rei haviam decidido que seu relacionamento funcionava melhor como amizade e ela estava começando a se sentir sozinha de novo.

Não melhorava quando o tempo estava tão gelado e ela não tinha ninguém pra abraçar. E mesmo com sua tendência para a negação, estava difícil não notar que já tinha começado a ser indulgente demais consigo mesma e doces extravagantes que custavam mais do que ela podia pagar com seu salário de meio período, mas por enquanto, era só esse tipo de trabalho que ela estava conseguindo arrumar.

Talvez devesse procurar por alguém que pagasse os doces extravagantes pra ela, pensou divertida, numa tentativa pouco potente de tentar se animar encostando a cabeça da vidraça, o contato com a superfície fria machucando sua pele de um jeito estranhamente prazeroso.

Não é que estivesse triste, na verdade até gostava dessa estranha melancolia entre relacionamentos, simplesmente não queria entrar em nada sério agora.

" _Até porque não seria realmente sério, não é mesmo_?" ela se lembrou num tom um tanto amargo e tomou um gole de sua bebida. Rei havia sido sua última real tentativa. Talvez a única quando ela pensava em quão superficial havia sido todos os seus outros romances.

No momento em que a beijou pela primeira fez esperava que algo acontecesse, como um conto de fadas. Ela era uma bruxa muito mais poderosa que tolos soldados venusianos e deveria ser capaz de quebrar maldições com beijos.

Mas fazia tempo que ela havia chegado a conclusão que o beijo não funcionou porque ela simplesmente não estava amaldiçoada. Ela estava bem e feliz, pessoas amaldiçoadas não tem tanta sorte.

Fazia tempo que ela a havia decidido que sua Fortuna de Amor havia sido mesmo uma benção, a maldição havia sido posta em outra pessoa e em noites como aquela, em que ela não conseguia se sentir muito bem sobre si mesma, ela tentava se lembrar que a única parte triste é que, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais fosse fazer uma decisão diferente, era grande o alívio em nunca ter que escolher outra vez.

\- Posso te fazer companhia?

Ele tinha olhos claros e era um pouco mais velho que ela, Minako notou que mesmo com o tempo frio o primeiro botão de sua camisa estava aberto. Minako sorriu e disse sim.

* * *

 **N/A: O título é uma palavra em inglês intraduzível que significa "amor do qual você não consegue se livrar", também o nome de uma doença e eu não jogaria no google images se eu fosse você haha.**

 **Quanto ao final, aquele era o Kunzite? Fica aberto a especulação, mas eu gosto de pensar que não era.**

 **E se passaram somente 18 dias até que eu enfiasse Reinako no meio hahaha.**

 **A fic é inspirada na música In Una Notte Cosi da Deborah Blando.**


	19. Dia 19 - Quatro Estações

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 19. Tema:** **Estações do Ano**

* * *

 **Quatro Estações**

No verão Endymion anunciou que estava tentando os trazer de volta.

Rei abandonou o salão principal como uma criança malcriada fazendo o sorriso faiscante da Neo Rainha ceder. As outras não souberam o que dizer daquilo e a olharam como se pedindo por ajuda, mas ela só podia atender a uma pessoa de cada vez e foi pra Serenity que correu. As palavras de consolo empurraram o nó de sua garganta que caiu em seu estômago como uma pedra efervescente de ácido. Ela respirou fundo, se concentrando na tarefa em mãos, tentando não deixar sua mente zarpar em águas perigosas, tentando não vomitar o veneno dentro de si, tentando apaziguar os efeitos colaterais um a um. Afinal, não era como se ela tivesse surpresa.

No outono eles finalmente acordaram e ela se pegou pensando com uma nota amarga se aquele não havia sido o presente de aniversário mais inconveniente que já havia recebido na vida.

Mas ela descobriu que depois da raiva, do sentimento de ingratidão, que não eram nada mais do que um medo disfarçado, ela acabou se resignando.

Eram débeis as criaturas que Endymion havia trazido dos mortos. Como ela podia odiar homens tão desgraçados? Andando pelo mundo de forma mais fantasmagórica do que faziam quando de fato eram imateriais. Perdidos.

Kunzite não reconhecia a todos e ficava perturbado quando passava muito longe de Endymion, das vezes que se viram, ele nem ao menos a olhou. Jadeite soava tão velho como um eco e às vezes ria em horas completamente improprias, da primeira vez que ele o fez todos riram juntos, mas uma noite em que ela foi forçada por Ami a dormir na enfermaria por causa de um mal estar, foi acordada pela gargalhada cortante. Ela passou aquela e outras muitas noites em claro, incapaz de se esquecer de quanto de desespero havia naquele som. Nephrite tinha acessos de raiva por não conseguir se habituar a seu próprio corpo e raramente podia comparecer a jantares ou outras ocasiões sociais, ela e Rei haviam concordado sem maiores problemas de que a Neo Queen não deveria ficar na presença dele sozinha. Já Zoisite era o mais preocupante de todos, mergulhado em seu silêncio. Algumas pessoas achavam que ele nem ao menos estava realmente ali, mas os monarcas e Ami não perdiam as esperanças.

Ainda assim, o "experimento" do King foi considerado um fracasso. Ele havia tentado trazer quatro homens do passado, mas deles só restavam memórias e nem ao menos o concelho e o conforto que as figuras pálidas presas às pedras com seus nomes ele tinha mais.

Ela acabou por se compadecer das pobres criaturas e quando chegou ao fim da estação, havia se juntado aos voluntários que cuidavam do grupo que as enfermeiras chamavam que quatro espectros na enfermaria, lendo um romance qualquer para o irresponsivo Zoisite e uma vez levou Jadeite para assistir a uma comédia onde ele podia rir em horas impróprias sem se olhar do com horror.

No inverno, durante um exame de rotina, Zoisite segurou a mão de Ami e chamou por ela, a surpresa foi tão grande que a enfermeira que os atendia deixou a bandeja com o jantar de alguém cair no chão. O barulho o assustou e ele não disse mais nada naquele dia, mas o breve episódio alimentou o fogo da esperança que nunca havia se extinguido totalmente mesmo que o tempo só houvesse esfriado.

Logo, as coisas foram mudando e era possível ver Endymion jogando xadrez com Zoisite nos jardins. Ele raramente falava, mas sempre ganhava. Nephrite havia conseguido comer uma refeição inteira feita por Makoto sem colorir ainda mais a parede cheia de manchas do corredor de frente a seu quarto. E as coisas que Jadeite dizia já não pareciam completamente fora de contexto.

Mas para Minako, a possibilidade dos componentes do Shitennou se tornarem realmente funcionais foi durante uma festa em que em meio aos rodopios que fazia em sua dança dos com cortezões e fidalgos, buscou o rosto de Serenity no trono e acabou sendo capturada pelo olhar de Kunzite. E não havia a menor dúvida de que havia reconhecimento nos olhos prateados ou que eles estavam direcionados para si. Ela tentou desviar o olhar, se convencer de que tudo não passava de uma ilusão. "Wishful thinking" não era disso que os ingleses chamavam? Ela tentou se concentrar no que estava fazendo, até mesmo se perder no joguinho de sedução com um Lord Algumacoisa, mas seu corpo continuava a trair e seu olhar se voltar para o do Shitennou, que não se movia, mas não desviava o olhar.

Na primeira noite de primavera, King Endymion finalmente pôde dar um jantar comemorando a volta de sua Guarda Real e os Quatro Reis Celestiais se sentaram ao seu lado na mesa. Para surpresa de Minako, Rei não havia se ausentado da festa como protesto, mas ela não se surpreendeu em nada em ver a amiga corar quando o General de olhos escuros sorriu para ela.

E quando a valsa tocou e ela dançou com Kunzite naquela noite, ela não fugiu de seu olhar ou de seu toque e quando ele murmurou seu nome ela soube que não havia a mínima chance de ele não saber quem ela era.

* * *

 **N/A: Pois é, estou atrasada. Culpem as provas! E eu tenho outra essa semana então só vou poder terminar mesmo o mês VK em setembro.**

 **Mas não temam! Eu** _ **vou**_ **escrever as 31 fics!**

 **Sobreo Jadeite ter olhos escuros, eu prefiro a versão do anime antigo onde os olhos dele eram de um azul tão profundo que às vezes parecia preto.**


	20. Dia 20 - Presente

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 20. Tema:** **Jóia**

* * *

 **Presente**

Ela queria estar com raiva. Ele havia lhe entregado aquela caixinha com a expressão limpa de emoções. Minako havia notado, como todos os outros – muito porque Usagi havia chorado uma tarde toda por não saber o que fazer nem o que havia errado com seu Mamo-chan – que ele parecia mais magro, cansado e o olhar apático.

Ela havia perguntado o que era aquilo. Ele havia lhe dado um sorriso triste, mesmo louco e respondido que agora, agora não era nada. Minako ainda havia tentando fazer com que ele dissesse o que havia de errado, mas Mamou apenas balançou a cabeça e lhe deu as costas. O comportamento dele havia a deixado tão perturbada, que Minako só se lembrou da caixinha no final do dia, quando deitada em sua cama não e conseguia dormir pensado no estranho comportamento de Mamoru e nas lágrimas de Usagi.

Se levantou da cama – ignorando o resmungo de Artemis – e vasculhou a bolsa em busca da caixinha. Um estranho sentimento de pavor de apossou dela antes que ela abrisse a caixa e ela hesitou por alguns segundos com a mão repousada sobre o pequeno objeto coberto de veludo, surpresa consigo mesma e então, a coragem veio e ela levantou a tampa.

Sua mão tremeu, a caixa caiu e no chão de seu quarto uma pedra cor de rosa emanava uma luz suave.

Mesmo que Mamoru não tivesse lhe dito uma palavra ela, de alguma forma, sabia exatamente o que aquilo era.

Recuando ela voltou a pegar sua bolsa, alcançando o aparelho celular que por milagre não estava descarregado. Ela ignorou as letras coloridas que lhe informavam que já passava das duas da manhã, vasculhou em seus contatos o número certo e apetou o botão verde. Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

\- Porque você me deu isso? – ela sussurrou com raiva.

\- Porque eu achei que você pudesse concertar – a voz dele lhe respondeu ainda apática, mas com uma nota quase infantil de esperança.

\- O que?! – a voz dela soou histérica até para si mesma e Minako tratou de tentar diminuir o tom antes que acordasse Artemis de vez, não sabia se conseguiria lidar com o gato naquele momento, não sabia se conseguiria lidar nem consigo mesma.

Mamoru então explicou o que o objeto era, Minako só sentia a bolha de histeria em seu estômago inchar mais e mais.

\- Mas agora ele não responde, nenhum deles responde. As pedras ficaram frias... Eu esperei, tentei canalizar poder para elas, fiz de tudo que podia pensar, mas não obtive resposta. Então eu achei que talvez... Talvez ele falasse com você.

Ela não respondeu, apenas terminou a ligação e ficou ali, sentada no chão. O telefone frouxo em sua mão e o olhar na joia caída em seu tapete.

Depois de um tempo ela engatinhou até o objeto e o tocou com a ponta do dedo. Sabia que deveria sentir alívio ao não despertar nenhuma reação, mas o sentimento que a invadiu havia sido o de pura decepção. O objeto era pequeno o bastante para caber em sua mão e Mamoru tinha razão, a pedra estava fria.

Ela se perguntou se a alma de alguém pode mesmo caber em algo tão pequeno quanto uma joia. Todas as experiências, todas as lembranças. Todas as coisas que ele havia feito, sentido, desejado, as promessas quebradas, as coisas que ele havia dito. Tudo que o que fazia um indivíduo único. O cérebro humano já lhe parecia tão pequeno comparado a enormidade de uma existência, imagina para alguém que teve várias?

Ela trouxe a joia para mais perto de si, notando pela primeira vez a força com a qual seu coração batia e levou o objeto aos lábios.

\- Kunzite – ela sussurrou o nome de seu amante.

O nome ecoou pelo quarto, como havia ecoado muitas e muitas vezes e como em todas essas vezes, não obteve resposta. Bolha de histeria em seu estômago estourou e ela teve vontade de gritar. Exatamente como quando sua espada o havia atravessado na vida passada, exatamente como sua luz o havia engolido nesta vida, Kunzite havia partido para sempre e não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer o fazer para o impedir.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa fic é inspirada por Goodnight, Travel Well do The Killers a música das músicas sobre luto pra mim.**

 **O brilho na kunzita que Mamoru deu para Minako não tem nada a ver com o Kunzite, kunzitas absorvem luz do sol e brilham no escuro.**


	21. Dia 21 - Promessas Quebradas

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 21. Tema:** **Dever**

* * *

 **Promessas Quebradas**

\- Você falhou.

Ela caiu de joelhos diante da Rainha da Lua.

Seus olhos queimavam e ela se sentia ridícula, infantil, não merecedora nem ao menos do nome que carregava. A posição era desconfortável, todo seu peso estava em cima na perna machucada e se curvar daquela forma comprimia as costelas que ela havia quebrado. Havia sido uma briga horrível – porque ela não conseguia chamar aquela emboscada covarde de batalha – ela nem ao menos pôde se transformar para se defender antes de conseguir escapar. Os aldeões haviam ouvido estória de que ela era uma falsa deusa e traria desgraça para todos eles e a atacaram inesperadamente. Mesmo que ela pudesse se livrar deles com um simples gesto de sua mão, não é como se ela fosse fazê-lo. Por mais violentos e ignorantes que fossem aqueles humanos, eles não mereciam morrer. Mas não foram eles a maior decepção, nada daquilo foi tão chocante quanto a figura impassível de Kunzite ao longe, observando-a ser xingada e agredida por uma multidão sem fazer nada.

Ela havia confiado naquele homem.

A Rainha estava certa.

\- Você sabe o que a levou até aquele lugar, não sabe? Minha filha é curiosa, mas não é muito corajosa. Se ela não tivesse te visto ir e vir daquele lugar jamais teria cedido à tentação. Não vai dizer nada?

\- Não tenho direito algum de me defender, Alteza.

\- É claro que não tem – ela fez um momento de silêncio, Venus ainda não tinha a coragem de levantar os olhos e observou o chão imaculadamente branco se manchar com uma gota dourada de substância que ela sabia bem ser seu sangue – mas você não está sozinha. A culpa, em realidade, é mais minha do que sua – o corpo de Venus enrijeceu com as palavras e ela teve que morder o lábio inferior para conseguir se manter de cabeça baixa. – Eu estava enganada. Eu realmente achei que os grandes perigos haviam passado, eu realmente achei que minha filha estaria segura – a rainha se afastou de sua súdita, virando-se de costas como se observasse os afrescos pintados nas paredes do palácio. – Quando a última Sailor Moon morreu e Serenity tinha acabado de nascer eu realmente achei que ela jamais seria cercada de guerra e de batalhas e para quebrar a tradição, para manter longe qualquer resquício desse tempo da vida de minha herdeira eu dei a Venus e não a Mars o dever sagrado de liderar as Senshi, de ser a pessoa mais próxima da Princesa. Eu não pensei em quão indisciplinados vocês são, o quão volúveis. Agora todos, e principalmente Serenity, devemos pagar pelo meu terrível erro. Erga-se.

\- Alteza... – ela, com dificuldade, fez o que lhe foi ordenado, mas a Rainha ainda mantinha as costas viradas para ela.

\- Um humano... Você tem certeza que é mesmo ele a quem minha filha está destinada?

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Seus sentimentos já causaram problemas o suficiente.

\- Eu estou dispensada de deus deveres, Alteza?

\- De forma alguma. Você fez um juramento, eu espero que de agora em diante você não o quebre tão facilmente.

\- Eu vou concertar isso, é uma promessa.

A Rainha apenas suspirou e a dispensou. Embora ela soubesse que Sailor Venus faria de tudo para cumprir essa nova promessa, não via como seria possível.


	22. Dia 22 - Motivos

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 22. Tema:** **Aniversário**

* * *

 **Motivos**

\- E então? O que você vai me dar de aniversário?

Mesmo com ele estando na minha frente alguns passos – porque ele, como sempre, estava com pressa já que insistia na ideia de chegar dez minutos antes do sinal tocar, Kun tem umas manias tão enjoadas de velho – eu consegui o ver levantando uma das sobrancelhas brancas.

\- Porque eu tenho que te dar alguma coisa?

Eu parei ali mesmo e senti meu rosto todo franzir. A audácia! Mas sorri e pelo jeito que a bochecha dele estava levantada, eu conseguia ver que o idiota estava se divertindo com aquilo.

Eu corri para andar na frente dele, de costas.

\- Motivo número um: é meu _aniversário_.

\- Minako, você vai cair andando assim.

Eu o ignorei.

\- Motivo dois: você não acha que eu mereço compensação por ser sua fiel amiga e te atuar mesmo você tendo essa personalidade horrível?

\- Você acha mesmo que vai me convencer a gastar dinheiro com você me ofendendo?

Eu revirei os olhos.

\- E se você não acha esses motivos são o suficiente, _e eles são_ , você pode me presentear pelo meu incrível charme, talento e carisma.

Ele riu, o maldito, e foi por isso e não por andar de costas – já que minha coordenação motora é perfeita, obrigada – que meu joelho traidor cedeu e eu esbarrei num hidrante, mas eu não caí.

\- Eu disse que você ia cair!

O sorriso havia desaparecido.

\- Eu não caí – respondi numa voz fraca ainda sem me separar do abraço dele.

\- Machucou? – a voz dele não parecia brava agora só preocupada e meio rouca.

Eu ia responder que não, mas fui impedida pelo sinal da escola. Kun me soltou, xingou baixinho e começou a correr em direção a escola.

Ainda atônita, eu demorei um pouco antes de começar a correr atrás dele e ao ir me aproximando – também sou ótima corredora – percebi que ele ainda estava fazendo muxoxo, eu disse que ele tinha manias de velho.

Mas no final do dia eu recebi um coelhinho de pelúcia e cartão que dizia:

 _Parabéns pelo seu aniversário, charme talento e carisma._

 _Assinado: Kun Saitou._

* * *

 **N/A: Essa fic foi uma prévia bem nas coxas de uma fic semi AU que eu estou trabalhando há séculos, é bem baseada em Sailor V, mas nela Kun Saitou (ri para sempre dessa alias ridícula) e Minako são BFFs e mais velhos (e ela com 15 ele com 18, porque eu não vou ficar escrevendo romance entre uma pirralha de 13 e um marmanjo de 16).**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado :)**

 **Agradecimentos especiais a minha sempai Anita4 pelo coelhinho, acabei não usando ele como aniversariante, mas ele ainda apareceu na fic hehe.**


	23. Dia 23 - Sem Pressa

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 23. Tema:** **Repetição**

* * *

 **Sem Pressa**

O curioso é que ele não teve medo quando a luz dela estava prestes a o engolir.

Ele via até mesmo certa beleza na coisa. Ele havia se deixado corromper pela escuridão de Beryl e Metalia e a escuridão ele sempre pertenceria enquanto ela não o libertasse com luz. Se o preço de sua liberdade também era sua vida, não é como se ele tivesse algum direito de reclamar.

Ele não teve medo, até porque ser morto por ela estava longe de ser uma novidade, medo não. Arrependimento talvez. Arrependimento era também recorrente do relacionamento cheio de ciclos viciosos que eles tinham.

Mas por ser um ciclo ele sabia exatamente o que viria depois. Se ela o matasse o próximo passo era eles estarem juntos outra vez, agora eles eram inimigos, mas ao mesmo tempo já eram futuros amantes assim como eram futuros inimigos todas as vezes que se amaram.

Enquanto isso ele permaneceria no limbo, os números no contato de nome "meu namorado" do celular dela mudaria, ele daria concelhos a alguém que ainda não ela Endymion e ela forçaria sorrisos. Mesmo se a distância fosse um tormento, ela era resiliente ele bom penitente, não havia pressa, o amor é paciente.

* * *

 **N/A: Ficou bem bosta essa lol.**

 **Sim, foi inspirada em Futuros Amantes de novo, mimdeixa.**


	24. Dia 24 - Declaração Silenciosa

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 24. Tema: De Mãos Dadas**

* * *

 **Declaração Silenciosa**

Eles haviam renascido e em meio a bailes, saraus e jantares diplomáticos ele havia exagerado um pouco no vinho e lhe dito que embora todo o esforço que eles tiveram em criar um relacionamento cordial e se tornado amigos era muito válido, ele ainda a amava, muito, talvez até mais do que tinha na vida passada. Já que, dessa vez, eles estavam mais livres de preconceitos, eram os mesmos, mas diferentes, melhores.

Ela não soube o que dizer na hora, não sabia o que sentir. Ela não era estúpida e, é claro que tinha certeza que acabariam acordando na mesma cama depois de uma noite dessas, mas uma declaração daquelas a fazia se sentir traída de alguma forma, como se ele tivesse lhe roubado de alguma coisa.

Então não disse nada, apenas terminou sua taça de champanhe e lhe deu às costas. Não queria vê-lo.

Ele pareceu entender o recado e não soube como ele conseguiu, uma vez que seus compromissos eram em maioria os mesmos, mas não o viu pelos dias seguintes, mesmo que não houvesse mudado sua própria rotina intencionalmente em nada, nem mesmo como tentativa de evitá-lo. Quando já estava dando uma semana desde a última vez que ela o havia visto, a saudade e a ansiedade disseram chega e ela o procurou.

Ele estava nos jardins, sentado num banco, lendo um monte de papéis que provavelmente ela teria que ler também cedo ou tarde. Ele não levantou a cabeça quando ela se sentou ao lado dele, mas pareceu entender perfeitamente o recado quando ela pegou a mão livre dele na sua. E quando eles se beijaram ela fez questão de deixar bem claro que também o amava, muito.

* * *

 **N/A: Outra fic bem meh e levemente baseada no mangá KareKano.**


	25. Dia 25 - Vantagens do Duplo Cromossomo X

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 25. Tema: Troca de Corpo**

* * *

 **As Vantagens do Duplo Cromossomo X**

\- Minako, isso é sério!

\- Uhum – ela fez e ouviu a voz grave dele dizer, ainda com os lábios colados ao ombro dele, bem, tecnicamente, _dela_ e por ser dela Minako sabia perfeitamente que qualquer argumento que ele tivesse, por mais válido que fosse desapareceria se ela fizesse _isso_.

\- Minako, para com-hmmmm.

Ela riu, beijo atrás da orelha era infalível. Kun ainda tinha os olhos nublados quando ela o virou para si. Os olhos azuis piscaram e ela se maravilhou em como era estranho se olhar pela perspectiva dele. Era muito diferente de uma foto ou um espelho, ou mesmo de um video. E deusa, ela era mesmo sexy! Kun era um cara muito sortudo, pensou consigo mesma. Olha só aqueles peitos!

\- Não me dê esse sorriso pervertido usando a minha cara, está me assustando.

Ela riu, alto.

\- Mas é a _sua_ cara.

\- Eu não faço essa cara, Minako.

\- Faz sim – ela se inclinou para beija-lo, pela primeira vez se compadecendo de seu terrivelmente alto namorado, não se admirava agora pela quantidade de vezes que faziam sexo contra a parede, deveria ser absurdamente irritante pare ele ficar se curvando daquela forma.

Mas Kun desviou. Minako suspirou exasperada.

\- Qual o problema, _amor da minha vida_? – perguntou ela se dando conta que o tom de sarcasmo na voz dele ficava muito melhor no que na dela e isso só aumentou ainda mais sua frustração.

\- Além do óbvio? _Nós trocamos de corpos!_ Minako, isso é algo sério! Como vamos voltar para nossos corpos?

\- Ai, Ami-chan provavelmente vai saber o que fazer. Qualquer coisa a Serenity pode usar o Silver Crystal na gente, geralmente funciona – ela deu de ombros – e o estar de corpos trocados tem a ver com você estar recusando meus beijos?

Ela viu seu próprio rosto se colorir de vermelho.

\- É estranho...

\- Claro que é – ela concordou e colou os lábios a orelha de seu próprio corpo – mas também é excitante não acha? – e mordiscou o lóbulo levemente e chupou a parte que não tinha cartilagem.

\- Estou achando que você quem causou tudo isso só para realizar alguma fantasia sexual estranha.

Ela riu.

\- Sou inocente – ele riu descrente – não fui eu, juro! Mas não é como se não pudéssemos aproveitar a oportunidade.

E depois que ela comentou sobre como mulheres podem ter orgasmos múltiplos, ele não reclamou mais.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa foi divertida de escrever. Embora eu ainda ache que smut esteja aquém das minhas habilidades, eu deveria escrever mais sobre os dois em situações sexuais.**

 **Consegui alcançar os posts! Mas não devo postar manhã** **Provas W H Y?**


	26. Dia 26 - Ajuda Para Se Despir

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 26. Tema: Roupas/Vestimenta**

 **Cena extra da fic do dia 15!**

* * *

 **Ajuda Para Se Despir**

\- Eu geralmente sou a última pessoa a reclamar de uma festa, mas eu realmente não via a hora de ver o fim da dessa noite – ele a observou tirar as longas luvas de cetim e colocar sobre a penteadeira – estou exausta!

Kunzite estava bem cansado também, afinal, não é como se ele tivesse tido muito tempo para descansar depois de cuidar de Endymion por toda a madrugada passada. Ele sorriu com o pensamento e se sentiu infantil ao perceber que haviam borboletas em seu estômago enquanto ela continuava a falar enquanto se despia casualmente. Não é que ele quisesse escutar o que ela dizia, mas estava perdido em encantamento em como aquela cena parecia natural, o quanto ela estava confortável em sua presença.

Ele só conseguiu realmente prestar atenção quando a ouviu soltar um gemido de dor.

Ele se aproximou dela por trás e usando seu reflexo no espelho fez uma pergunta muda erguendo uma sobrancelha inquisidoramente.

Ela sorriu e o gesto somente pareceu agitar ainda mais os insetos que haviam resolvido residir em suas entranhas.

\- É esse penteado estúpido – disse ela gesticulando em direção a enorme lua em sua cabeça presa pelo que parecia ser seu próprio cabelo – como meu tempo aqui está acabando eles resolveram enfatizar mais ainda quem eu "sou".

\- Quer que eu chame a camareira?

\- Oh não – ela e virou para ele batendo as pestanas adoravelmente – está tão tarde, não quero incomodar a pobrezinha da Cali. Eu tinha esperanças que – ela encurtou ainda mais a pouca distância entre eles e Kunzite involuntariamente respirou fundo, o perfume dela apenas contribuindo para sua completa e total derrota quanto a qualquer coisa que o separava daquela mulher – você pudesse me ajudar, senhor meu marido.

Ele meneou a cabeça levemente num sim e ela se demorou ainda um pouco parecendo se aproximar do rosto dele antes de voltar a ficar de costas para ele. E não escapou ao olhar de Kunzite o sorriso maroto que brincou nos lábios dela refletido no espelho.

Livrar a mulher que ele perigosamente havia começado a chamar internamente de "sua princesa" daquele penteado não foi tarefa fácil, ainda mais depois que ela decidiu que estava cansada o bastante para escorar o corpo ao dele enquanto trabalhavam, mas quando a armação de metal em formato de meia-lua foi finalmente colocada sobre a penteadeira e ela suspirou, voltou-se para ele e o acariciou o rosto antes de o beijar no queixo, seu esforço foi bem recompensado, mas não completamente.

Sem paciência para os joguinhos dela e no fundo sabendo que era exatamente aquele tipo de reação que ela esperava arrancar dele – o que foi confirmado quando o riso dela encheu o quarto – Kunzite a empurrou contra a penteadeira e capturou os lábios de Venus.

Quando terminaram ela o olhou por baixo dos cílios e murmurou numa voz abafada:

\- Também vou precisar de ajuda com o corset.

* * *

 **N/A: Ficou mais pro tema do dia 30 né? Ai, mas é o que tem pra hoje.**

 **Agradecimentos a Goong pela breguisse.**

 **Amo a breguisse.**


	27. Dia 27 - Competição

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 27. Tema:** **Ciúmes**

* * *

 **Competição**

No começo havia sido difícil e bem ridículo. Tinha dias que ela abria a porta do apartamento e simplesmente conseguia _ver_ a aura de competição potencializada pelos níveis altos de testosterona dos dois homens de sua vida.

Bem, homem e gato que eventualmente podia ser homem também.

E as pequenas implicâncias? Absolutamente infantis. Minako sabia que algo do tipo ia acontecer porque apenas riu e tentou distrair seu amante com beijos quando ele reclamou que Artemis havia decidido tirar uma soneca em cima de um de seus ternos e o enchido de pelos. Mas ficou realmente surpresa quando dias depois, ela havia ligado dizendo que ia se atrasar e pedindo pra ele comprar a ração do gato antes de ir pra casa, ela repetiu três vezes para ele trazer a de salmão e não a de frango, mas quando chegou em casa e Artemis se recusou terminantemente a comer eu jantar, Kun havia se desculpado com a cara mais cínica do mundo que havia se enganado. Ela não sabia que ele, que sempre mantinha a dignidade de um rei, desceria a tal nível.

Mas se eles haviam tio uma grande briga ou discussão final, havia sido longe de seus olhos, já que aos poucos notou que eles haviam começado a ser mais cordiais um com o outro e, num belo dia em Minako havia chegado especialmente tarde em casa, encontrou os dois dormindo, Kun deitado no sofá e Artemis em cima do peito deste.

Ela tirou uma foto e, além de fazer questão de que todos os seus amigos vissem, e emoldurou e colocou em cima da lareira. Pois a cena mais adorável que ela já havia presenciado na vida merecia ser lembrada.

* * *

 **N/A: Inspirada levemente naquela fanart em que o Kun-kun está trabalhando de madrugada, Minako dormindo em cima de uma perna dele e o Artie na outra awwwwwwwwwwwwwwn.**


	28. Dia 28 - Falsa Simetria

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon é da titia Naoko.**

 **Fic escrita para o Outubro VK!** **Dia 28. Tema:** **Comparação Silver Millennium X Vida Atual**

* * *

 **Falsa Simetria**

Eles terminaram com um beijo preguiçoso e foi com um suspiro satisfeito que ela se acomodou no peito dele quando ele rolou de cima dela para se deitar virado para o teto.

\- Sabe, às vezes eu fico pensando... – ele só respondeu com um grunhido longo e sonolento que fez a superfície onde ela estava vibrar – nós erámos tão iguais naquele tempo, acho que foi isso que me atraiu primeiro em você – ela comentou desenhando padrões sem sentido no peito dele, sem olhá-lo, muito ocupada vendo o passado. – Nós compartilhávamos o mesmo fardo... Eu queria que nós voltássemos a ser assim, eu queria que você não se sentisse tão inferiorizado.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele em seus ombros, delicada, mas firmemente separando seus corpos e quando ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele, percebeu que havia cometido um erro.

\- Nós podíamos ter destinos parecidos, mas de forma alguma erámos iguais.

\- Kun...

Ele se levantou e começou a se vestir, ela não sabia o que fazer, tinha medo que se dissesse mais alguma coisa só faria as coisas piores, já que não entendia porque ele havia ficado tão aborrecido com o simples comentário.

Ela engatinhou para a borda da cama e ergueu o braço para tocá-lo, mas ele a repeliu como se ela fosse feita de ferro quente.

\- Não! – e então ele finalmente se virou para ela, a raiva desaparecendo em algo muito pior na opinião dela, tristeza, decepção – eu realmente não acredito... – Ele jogou os cabelos para trás num gesto frustrado – depois de todo esse tempo, você não entendeu nada, não é mesmo?

E com um último olhar ferido ele a deixou.

* * *

 **N/A: EU DEVIA ESTAR ESTUDANDO! Escrevi isso em menos de cinco minutos, mas o tema já é bem familiar pra mim, quero muito escrever algo mais longo sobre como a Lua só colheu o que plantou no Silver Millennium.**


	29. Dia 1 - Castelos

**Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **N/A: Vamos a primeira fic da Quinzena VK 2016 \^0^/**

* * *

 **Dia 1 – Castelos**

" _O amor abre o seu peito e abre o seu coração e isso significa que qualquer um pode entrar em você e bagunçar tudo. Você ergue todas essas defesas. Constrói essa armadura inteira, durante anos, para que nada possa lhe causar mal. Aí uma pessoa idiota, igualzinha a qualquer outro idiota, entra em sua vida."_

 _Neil Gaiman_

Minako às vezes se pegava pensando no dourado e etéreo castelo de fumaça tóxica no qual havia nascido em sua vida passada, pensava na influência que aquele lugar magnífico, mas, de certa forma, aterrorizante, havia influenciado na construção da pessoa que havia sido.

Helena, como a reencarnação de uma das deusas mais terríveis do panteão cósmico, quiçá a mais terrível, havia sido muito como seu primeiro lar.

Também era distante das coisas humanas em sua natureza divina. Assim como as paredes douradas de Magellan, sua beleza também era armadilha mortal.

Mas ambos, castelo e deusa, mesmo com toda sua grandeza, haviam vindo a baixo, desabados, virado pó.

E mesmo após seu renascimento, Minako não havia perdido seu vínculo com castelos, de fato, ainda se utilizava deles para se defender como seus antepassados haviam feito.

Em sua adolescência havia construído um castelo de pedra em volta de seu coração. Não era belo ou letal como as paredes gasosas de Magellan, mas foram seu refúgio seguro na época em que havia se sentido mais vulnerável.

E, embora as janelas desse castelo estivessem abertas para as amizades que havia feito, é verdade que também havia a isolado para o amor, que a definia em tantos aspectos, as portas estavam trancadas.

Depois de tanto tempo encarcerada em seu próprio coração, Minako havia se acostumado com a solidão e, há tanto tempo não conhecendo nada diferente, havia tomado sua realidade a melhor possível, se orgulhava de sua independência, de como se bastava a si só. Nunca pensou que algo poderia abalar as estruturas que havia fincado tão firmes.

Então, quanto o milênio mudou e ele renasceu dos mortos, não soube como reagir ao assistir sua fortaleza, outrora inabalável, vir ao chão como frágil castelo de cartas.


	30. Dia 2 - Silêncio

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Dia 2 - Silêncio**

Era de conhecimento geral que General Kunzite era um homem estoico.

Embora não fosse raro o encontrar com o cenho franzido, compenetrado em uma conversa dita em tons baixos com seu príncipe e amigo mais próximo, uma conversa que durasse mais do que algumas econômicas frases com o líder do Shitennou era um privilégio de somente poucos bem privilegiados.

Na maioria das vezes, o que o general não dizia deixava mais claro seus pensamentos e opiniões que suas palavras.

Seus homens sabiam bem disso. Bastava somente um olhar para calar as reclamações de Zoisite, acalmar Nephrite e colocar Jadeite na linha.

Mas ninguém ouvia e entendia tão claramente os silêncios de Kunzite como sua amante.

Venus lia Kunzite com a facilidade que Mercury devorava seus livros. Ela entendia as nuances de suas expressões como um especialista ao analisar as cores que um artista usou em um quadro famoso, tirava conclusões sempre corretas dos sons inteligíveis que ele produzia com o âmago de sua garganta, e muitos diziam que a ligação ente os dois chegava a ser mágica.

Besteira, ria-se ela, não havia nada em absoluto de sobrenatural entre os dois. Venus, para quem o amor era o mais natural dos fenômenos, sabia bem que ambos apenas se encontravam na mesma frequência, o que parecia silêncio para outrem, para eles era claro como o tocar de um sino de prata uma sala vazia. O que possibilitava isso era muito mais poderoso que o que fazia com que faíscas saíssem de seus dedos, era desejo puro.

Os dois se queriam tanto e estavam tão investidos naquele relacionamento que cada toque passava um mundo de sensações, cada olhar se traduzia em um milhão de significados e os silêncios, especialmente o silêncio que se instaurava no momento em que se encontravam sozinhos ou quando seus olhares s cruzavam no meio de uma multidão, esse dizia tudo.


	31. Dia 3 - Música

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertece.**

 **N/A: E essa fic foi até agora a única com "profundidade" o suficiente pra ter um título e uma música de abertura. Parabéns, fic!**

* * *

 **Dia 3 – Música**

 **Sinestesia**

 _"Encha meu coração com música e  
Deixe-me cantar para sempre e mais,  
Você é tudo que eu sempre quis  
Tudo que eu venero e adoro  
Em outras palavras, por favor, seja verdadeira  
Em outras palavras, eu te amo"_

 _Bart Howard - Fly Me To The Moon_

Serial indo dizer que a presença dela encha sua vida de música.

Seria algo romântico a se dizer. O tipo de comentário que não exaltaria somente os atributos físicos que, bem ele sabia, já eram suficientemente exaltados e dos quais ela estava bem ciente, até um pouco demais na opinião dele. Mas, como já dizia sua vó, autoestima e precauções é sempre melhor sobrar do que faltar.

Dizer que a presença dela enchia sua vida de música também poderia ser uma alusão à personalidade dela, é claro. Ele poderia estar se referindo à todas as características que ele tanto admirava e buscava se espelhar. Sua coragem, resiliência, otimismo; o modo como ela trazia sorrisos facilmente àqueles que tinham pouco ou nenhum motivo para se alegrarem.

Podia ser uma alusão a mil e uma comparações pomposas que seu amor poderia fazer, tão exageradas a ponto de soarem insinceras, mas quando Saitou Kun dizia que Aino Minako enchia sua vida de música ele estava sendo absolutamente literal.

\- Isso é hilário – ela dizia depois de uma gostosa gargalhada ao ouvi-lo reclamar que olhar para ela era barulhento demais pelo que parecia a enésima vez – para não dizer ridículo. Como é possível que alguém veja sons? Isso não faz o menor sentido!

\- Eu não vejo sons – explicou cansado – eu escuto imagens, é diferente. E não é qualquer imagem, nesse caso eu ouço quando vejo você.

Não era só com ela, Kun gostava especialmente da canção que ouvia quando estava na presença de Chiba Mamoru – de quem ele não havia gostado muito no início, mas, depois de algumas provações, ficado honrado em chamar de Master – e havia demorado um mês para se livrar da música irritante e chiclete que havia grudado em sua mente após ver num recorte de jornal uma foto de Kaitou Ace.

\- Eu acho fascinante seu caso de sinestesia – disse Ami passando por eles no corredor onde estavam, ela carregava uma enorme pilha de papéis que devia ser do tal clube de estudos que ela fazia parte.

\- Viu? Pelo menos Mizuno-san sabe me apreciar.

\- É que dois nerds funcionam na mesma frequência – ele revirou os olhos quando ela lhe deu um sorrisinho mais satisfeito com o trocadilho que havia feito – aposto que você deve ouvir sua música preferida quando olha pra ela.

\- É verdade, Saitou-kun?

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Desculpe Mizuno-san, mas não ouço nada.

\- Ah... Acho que seria bem incômodo se ouvisse cada pessoa que vê. Seria difícil viver em tal cacofonia.

\- De fato – respondeu ele ainda um pouco chateado por ter decepcionado alguém que o via com estima em vez de o achar uma aberração.

A voz de Izou chamando veio da sala do clube mais a frente e atrapalhou o progresso da conversa fazendo Ami se desculpar antes de ir.

\- O que foi aquilo?

\- O que foi o que? – o tom inocente dela soaria sincero para qualquer um, afinal ela sempre era escalada para papéis principais nas peças de teatro apresentadas pela escola, mas mesmo que a mentira não fosse tão óbvia, Kun conhecia Minako muito bem.

\- Você sabe que eu só ouço a você e ao Master, porque disse aquilo?

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Minako...

\- Quer saber? Eu aposto que você gostaria muito mais de ouvir a Ami-chan ao invés de mim. Você sempre faz essas caretas quando me vê, quem vê de fora deve achar que eu te fiz alguma coisa ou que eu tenho fedor de óleo de peixe. E sempre está reclamando que a música que eu forço você a escutar é "insistente" – ela fez as aspas com os dedos – seja lá o que isso quer dizer. Tenho certeza que a a canção de Ami seria mais do seu agrado.

Ele não soube o que dizer depois daquilo. Suas palavras haviam sido roubadas pelo choque que havia sofrido após tal explosão. Vendo que não iria receber nenhuma resposta e também chocada com seu próprio comportamento, Minako deixou o local correndo.

Naquela madrugada – de acordo com seu relógio, eram umas três da manhã – Minako recebeu uma ligação.

\- Não desligue! – A voz de Saitou Kun disse do outro lado da linha. – Só escuta. Eu fiquei até agora tentando fazer isso, mas tem anos desde que eu toquei pela última vez.

Não entendendo nada, ela quase desligou, só não o fez porque estava com muito sono e preguiça de se mover e estava quase apagando quando as primeiras notas do piano começaram a tocar.

\- Eu estou a chamando de _Pour Venus_.

A música er repetitiva, de fato, mas era linda. De forma que a embalou sem a adormecer, ela sentiu arrepios atravessarem seu corpo quando ele chegou ao clímax e a sensação de êxtase perdurou até a última nota.

\- Minako? Você ainda est´aí?

Ainda meio imersa em seu frisson musical, ela demorou um pouco para responder.

\- Estou.

\- Entende agora?

\- É isso que você ouve quando me vê? – perguntou ela se sentindo tímida.

Ele fe um daquels barulhos guturais que ela achava um charme.

\- Bem... sim.

\- Oh Kun, eu realmente não fazia ideia...

\- Não é que eu não goste de te ouvir, o problema é que cada vez que eu te vejo eu também te ouço e além de eu mal conseguir me concentrar em outra coisa, fica cada vez mais impossível te tirar da cabeça.

* * *

 **N/A: E eu virei uma pessoa que escreve High School AUs.**


	32. Dia 4 - Liderança

**Disclaimer: Não é impossível que Sailor Moon me pertença, só não é muito provável.**

* * *

 **Dia 4 – Liderança.**

\- Não é que você esteja errado, é que você não está exatamente certo.

Ela nem havia se dado o trabalho de o olhar por cima do papel que lia que não era o relatório que ele havia enviado aquela manhã. A pilha com seu nome na capa não estava nem mesmo na mesa dela e sim em outra adjunta, curiosamente próxima da lareira. Ele imaginou se a única utilidade que ela estava dando ao seu trabalho fosse alimentar o fogo.

\- Você disse pelo menos dezessete variações dessa frase para absolutamente tudo que eu te disse até agora.

\- Ué, eu não tenho culpa se em todas essas dezessete vezes eu tive motivos para discordar de você.

\- Uma coisa é discordar outra é estar obviamente procurando defeitos.

\- Procurando defeitos? – ela pareceu achar engraçado e finalmente ergueu o olhos para encará-lo. – É isso que você acha que eu estou fazendo?

\- É o que parece – ele engoliu em seco, seus punhos cerrados. Era isso, tinha tido o suficiente. Estava na hora de confrontá-la.

\- Olha, eu não tenho culpa se estou fazendo isso a mais tempo e percebo logo quando algo não vai dar certo.

\- Sabe o que não está dando certo? Isso aqui – ele fez um gesto apontando para os dois.

\- Também não é assim, – ela jogou o cabelo para trás – você só tem que aprender a aceitar as opiniões de alguém mais experiente que você.

\- Porque você não assume logo que não me quer aqui?

\- Você quer mesmo que eu seja sincera?

\- Seria algo novo, em vez desse ciclo vicioso de eu me esforçar ao máximo para ter todo meu trabalho sendo ignorado.

\- Você é incrível mesmo. Eu venho fazendo isso desde o tempo em que minha mãe lavava minhas calcinhas e você aparece agora, recém reencarnado, sem saber merda de coisa alguma e quer que eu te aceite como um líder, como meu igual? Você não é meu igual, Kunzite.

\- Oh, eu tenho plena consciência disso. Mas não se esqueça que eu sabia muito bem disso na vida passada também.

\- Isso foi uma ameaça, Shitennou?

\- De forma alguma. Mas para alguém que se diz tão experiente, você parece estar cometendo sempre os mesmos erros.

* * *

 **N/A: A queda do Silver Millenium foi motivada pela sua própria arrogância e megalomania, repassem.**


	33. Dia 5 - Duas Horas

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Dia 5 – Duas Horas.**

\- Você se importa em dividir o taxi?

Na verdade, ele se importava sim, a ideia de ter que fazer aquela viagem com um completo estranho – além do taxista, é claro – não lhe apetecia nenhum pouco, mas os números que brilhavam no painel do carro haviam acabado de anunciar que haviam entrado na segunda hora da madrugada e, estampado nos olhos do motorista, estava sua intenção de terminar aquela noite de trabalho o mais em breve o possível. Afinal, ele imaginava, trabalhar como taxista naquele inverno – o mais frio em dez anos! – não deveria ser fácil, de forma que dois passageiros ao mesmo tempo deveria soar como um milagre de natal. Além disso, Jun viva o acusando se ser um babaca egoísta em diversas ocasiões. Ele não era egoísta! E que outra forma de provar seu bom-mocismo quanto fazer aquela boa ação?

\- De forma alguma.

A mulher que entrou era linda, mesmo por debaixo de uma boa camada de maquiagem borrada. Maquiagem, aliás, que a envelhecia uns bons dez anos, mas o que mais o chocou na aparência dela foi o fato de que ela de forma alguma estava vestida para a tempestade de neve que castigava Tóquio naquela madrugada.

\- Boa noite! – disse ela alegremente apesar das linhas pretas em seu rosto e dos olhos obviamente inchados. – Obrigada por parar, está congelante lá fora. Oh! Já estava cheio! Desculpe.

Ela gesticulou em direção a saída, mas Kazuo a impediu.

\- Pode ficar. A menos é claro, que não queira dividir a viagem.

\- Não! Não ligo – ela riu, e ele não pode se impedir de reparar que ela tinha uma risada muito vivaz para alguém com as feições tão tristes. – Na verdade fico muito agradecida, para onde estão indo?

\- Shibuya.

\- Ah que bom! Não vou desviar você muito do caminho, então. Eu vou ficar em Juuban.

Ele apenas fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça em direção a ela, mas não pode deixar de notar que havia se sentindo um tanto decepcionado, afinal, não estavam muito longe de onde ela riria descer. De alguma forma, a ideia de se separar daquela completa estranha tão cedo o perturbava.

Kazuo se chutou internamente pelos pensamentos sem sentido que estava tendo.

Mas foi interrompido de suas discussões interiores quando o telefone dela começou a tocar.

Seria uma ocorrência normal – apesar do toque extremamente animado e barulhento – afinal, estava bem tarde e ela deveria ter alguém que se preocupava com ela, mas ela não atendeu e continuou com o rosto virado para janela.

\- Er, com licença... Seu telefone...

\- Oh, desculpe – ela respondeu com uma voz estranha, como se tivesse sido pega de surpresa, mas mesmo assim não atendeu o telefone, percebeu ele pelo canto do olho, ela havia apenas recusado a ligação.

Mas o silêncio não durou muito, alguns segundos depois a música feliz voltou a soar e ele pode ver que ela trem ia quando recusou a ligação mais uma vez. Quando o telefone tocou pela terceira vez, ela atendeu.

\- Não me ligue mais! – e arrancou a bateria do celular com um gesto irritado.

Kazuo sabia que não deveria se meter, afinal, apesar de ter sido ela a entrar no carro depois, ele se sentia como um intruso naquela cena. Mas havia qualquer coisa sobre aquela estranha que ele não conseguia ignorar e quando ele viu pelo reflexo do vidro da janela que ela chorava, foi a gota d'água.

\- Com licença... você está bem?

\- Estou. Desculpe por isso.

\- Sem problemas – ele ofereceu o lenço de seu paletó para ela, sabendo muito bem que aquelas manchas de maquiagem nunca mais iriam sair. Mas isso era bom, algo nele disse internamente, assim ele teria algo dela para sempre.

\- Obrigada – ela olhou o nome dele bordado na margem do lenço – Kuran-san?

\- Kuran Kazuo.

Ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas.

\- Prazer, Aino Minako.

Anos e algumas revelações depois, ele iria descobrir que o motivo pelo estado dela naquela noite havia sido uma briga com um namorado ciumento, iria descobrir que ela não chorava fácil, mas que era ainda mais difícil arrancar dela um sorriso verdadeiro. Iria descobrir mil coisas sobre ela e ele mesmo e o passado que há muitos milênios compartilharam, o modo como sempre se reencontravam em suas diversas vidas e os juramentos que fizeram às pessoas que queria proteger, mas em meio a tantos encontros e despedidas, sempre haveria um lugar especial para aquele encontro em especial às duas da manhã, num táxi.

* * *

 **N/A: E essa foi a fic mais bosta que eu escrevi até agora 8D**

 **Acho que dá até pra sentir durante a narrativa minha vontade de terminar logo com ela.**

 **Mas o tema foi inspirado no episódio "Father's Day" de Doctor Who, onde o casal que estava se casando havia se conhecido às duas horas da manhã e dividiram um táxi.**


	34. Dia 6 - Cartas

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Dia 6 – Cartas.**

É loucura escrever cartas para alguém que não está aqui? Que nunca esteve?

Provavelmente.

Não o suficiente para internação, é claro. Ou pelo menos eu espero.

Mas o que posso fazer? Não é como se eu pudesse pegar um telefone e te ligar. Não é como se eu pudesse comprar uma passagem de ônibus e ir até a sua casa te dizer pessoalmente todas as coisas que você me fez engolir a seco com essa mania de morrer sem antes me dar a oportunidade de deixar tudo às claras. Eu sou uma pessoa que gosta de comunicação, Kunzite, eu preciso falar. E como não posso falar sozinha – porque aí sim eu estaria comprando uma passagem só de ira para o manicómio mais próximo – eu falo com você por meio dessas cartas que em pouco tempo não caberão mais no baú onde eu as guardo.

Talvez eu as queime ou as rasgue, descontaria um pouco da minha raiva e frustração com toda essa situação.

Aliás, acho que frustração sempre combinou bem com nós dois. Eu vivia frustrada com o que você não podia me dar e você se frustrava com o que eu não queria te dar.

Eu assumo. Nunca tivemos um relacionamento equilibrado. Eu nunca me senti igual a você. Pode me chamar de arrogante, mas o que você queria? Eu tinha séculos de idade e você ainda não tinha vivido trinta anos. Eu sei bem que o amor é uma relação de poder e no nosso caso, você era o lado mais fraco. Eu só não esperava que você amargasse tanto essa posição.

Lição aprendida, no futuro não subestimarei a capacidade dos meus futuros amantes de destruir tudo que amo.

Olha que tipo de vida você me faz viver...

Sabe, quando eu era ainda mais para uma criança Adonis me jogou uma maldição. Ele disse que todas as minhas histórias de amor terminariam em desgraça.

Mal sabia ele que você já tinha tomado as providências para que isso acontecesse quando decidiu me trair tanto tempo atrás.

Eu podia ser uma pessoa egoísta, mas eu nunca pensei tão mal de você a ponto de sequer imaginar que você iria fazer mesmo o que você fez.

E embora a razão me explique seus motivos, ainda hoje eu me pergunto, porque Kunzite? Por mais que a distância entre nós fosse grande eu te amava, não amava? Nós erámos felizes, não erámos?

Eu passo noites sem dormir assombradas pelas lembranças de uma existência anterior, mas não é do campo de batalha que eu me lembro. Eu lembro dos nossos momentos juntos, eu lembro de me sentir amada e de amar tanto, tanto que eu sabia que seria para sempre. E foi. Está sendo. Mas você não está aqui e amar sozinha é desesperador.

E é por isso que eu não consigo te perdoar.

Porque quando você escolheu me trair, você escolheu uma opção de realidade que não me incluía e eu não consigo imaginar um mundo sem você mesmo sendo obrigada a viver neste. Eu te insiro na minha realidade a força, eu enfeito meu camarim com tulipas brancas, porque era as que você costumava me presentear, eu escrevo essas cartas para ninguém e não tem um dia em que eu não pense em você.

E ao mesmo tempo eu sei que nada disso é real. Porque afinal, o que eu tenho de você? Lembranças nebulosas de outra pessoa? Eu não tenho nada. O amor deveria ser meu reino e, por sua culpa, eu fui destronada.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa fic não ficou como eu queria, mas é aquele ditado né: é o que te tem pra hoje (literalmente).**


	35. Dia 7 - Vergonha

**Sailor Moon não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Dia 7 – Vergonha.**

\- Você tem vergonha de mim – e mais do que as palavras em si, o que a machucou mais foi que ele não parecia irado, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de um momento em que a voz de Kunzite tenha lhe soado tão triste.

\- Eu nunca disse isso.

\- Por favor, não insulte também a minha inteligência.

\- Kunzite... – ela tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou.

\- Não, eu entendo, você não deve nenhuma explicação a mim, alteza. De fato, vejo agora que não há nada que você me deva. Não há nada que devamos um ao outro.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu não estou com humor ou o tempo para desenvolver essa ideia, então fiquem com esse drabble meia-boca.**


	36. Dia 8 - Hábitos

**Dia 8 – Hábitos**

Ela teria se apaixonado por aquele homem de qualquer forma.

Mesmo se eles não tivessem um passado tão fatídico em comum. Ela teria se apaixonado pelo homem que parece sempre tão ocupado, mas sempre está livre para ajudar a quem precisa. Ela amaria o homem de ombros largos e sempre disponíveis para servir de descanso ou consolo, o homem que podia ficar em silêncio por horas, somente segurando sua mão quando tudo que ela precisava era esvaziar seu coração pesado e que, quando não tinha alguma solução para os problemas de aparência insolúvel que ela trazia, apenas a abraçava forte fazendo com que ela se sentisse amada e segura até que o mundo não parecesse tão assustador.

Ela com certeza amaria o homem que tinha quase obsessão por camisas brancas, a ponto de ter ficado responsável pela lavagem das roupas quando eles resolveram morar juntos, mas não ligava de a abraçar depois de uma apresentação, quando o rosto dela ainda estava repleto de maquiagem. O homem que sempre acordava bem cedo, mas voltava para a cama perto do horário dela acordar somente para que ele fosse a primeira coisa que ela visse. O homem que sempre jurava não estar cansado depois de um dia longo de trabalho, mas sempre acabava cochilando no sofá com um livro em cima do peito e a ponte dos óculos na ponta do nariz. E por falar em livro, como não amar o homem que lia e relia tantas vezes _"La Morte D'Arthur"_ que sua edição já estava bem surrada – "meu livro é bem-amado, Minako" dizia ele quando ela implicava – com páginas soltas, espinha quebrada e somente uma boa quantidade de fita durex mantendo tudo junto, mas quando ela o presenteou com uma versão nova de luxo, ele, mesmo encantado com o presente – que ele colou na prateleira envolvido com plástico protetor – preferia continuar lendo seu volume cansado de guerra.

Ela amaria o homem que ainda tomava o café bem preto, como era o jeito que se tomava café em sua terra natal. O homem que embora a levasse para jantar fora com frequência, ainda teimava em cozinhar para ela em ocasiões especiais ou simplesmente porque havia tempo livre. Ela amaria o homem que a levava para dançar, mesmo não sendo bom dançarino, o homem que gostava de ficar na cama com ela o dia inteiro se tivessem o tempo livre, o homem que ficava pessoalmente ofendido quando ela via um episódio sozinha da série que eles estavam acompanhando juntos, o homem com todo aquele tamanho e cara de machão, mas que se recusava a matar as aranhas que apareciam no banheiro.

Ela amaria o homem que raramente levantava a voz, o homem que somente com um olhar lhe podia tirar o fôlego, o homem que quando a beijava podia fazer o beijo durar vários minutos até que seus lábios estivessem inchados e todos que a vissem saberiam eu ela tão "bem-amada" quanto aquela edição velha de contos artuianos que ele gostava tanto.

Mas principalmente, ela amaria o homem que apesar te tudo conspirar contra sempre a se apaixonava por ela.

* * *

 **N/A: É eu sei que estou atrasada, mas como tem zero pessoas lendo isso, who cares?**

 **Eu acho que fugi um pouco do tema nessa fic e acho que devia ter posto mais sobre a vida sexual deles, mas sei lá, eu sou tão ignorante nesses aspectos lol.**


	37. Dia 9 - Sorriso

**Dia 9 - Sorriso**

Uma das primeiras coisas que ele notou sobre essa nova versão dela era que ela ainda sorria fácil.

Mas, diferentemente da Venus de que ele se lembrava, os sorrisos de Minako não eram sinceros.

Não que lhes faltasse emoção, longe disso, ela nunca conseguiria ser apática, nem se tentasse, mas na maioria das vezes que ela dava um de seus sorrisos faiscastes, o brilho não lhe chegava aos olhos.

A princípio havia sido somente uma constatação vazia, um dos intermináveis itens e sua lista de comparações injustas da Minako de agora com a sua antiga amante. Algo para que ele se lembrasse de que elas não eram a mesma pessoa, para que ele não se esquecesse, não se enganasse.

Mas, sendo ele, _ele_ e ela, _ela_ não demorou muito para que ele descobrisse que ela poderia – e era – ser uma pessoa completamente diferente do que Helena tinha sido, ela ainda seria tão encantadora e tão irresistivelmente apaixonante para ele quanto fora no passado, talvez mais. Foi então que os sorrisos sem alma dela começaram a lhe incomodar e ele passou a fazer de tudo para que estes se tornassem reais.

Mas não era tarefa fácil, talvez porque fazê-la rir fosse tão fácil, com a personalidade boba que ela tinha. Mas ele sabia que mesmo se fosse alguém que despertasse risos e sorriso de todos como Usagi ou alguém que fizesse piadas o tempo todo como Jun, não o ajudaria na missão de arrancar dela um sorriso verdadeiro.

Num momento de desespero ele chegou até a pedir ajuda a Artemis, mas o gato simplesmente o ignorou logo depois de lhe lançar um aviso par anão fazer nada idiota.

Então, foi num dia como qualquer outro, em que os dois compartilhavam uma tarde preguiçosa de verão deitados no chão da sala do apartamento que compartilhavam – pois era o local mais fresco – que ele abriu os olhos para se deparar com Minako lhe sorrindo um sorriso absolutamente sincero.

– Obrigada por estar aqui.

E então ele soube que seus esforços foram recompensados.

* * *

 **N/A: Ô ficzinha mais meh meodeuso, mas é o que tem pra hoje nesse dia INFERNAL.**

 **Pra quê tanto calor? Diana, fala com seu irmão pau-no-c* pra maneirar, pfv nunca te pedi nada.**


	38. Dia 10 - Adolescência

**Dia 10 – Adolescência**

Ela estava lendo sua última edição de uma revista de celebridades com ajuda de uma lanterna – porque às vezes sua mãe acordava durante a noite e se visse a luz acesa daria problema – quando ouviu o barulho seco das pedrinhas atingindo o vidro de sua janela.

Ela sabia muito bem que era, afinal, ele fazia aquilo há nos, basicamente desde que se conheceram cinco anos atrás quando ainda eram crianças. Ela só não se conformava muito com o modo como seu coração sempre acelerava quando ouvia aquele som.

Rapidamente, ela se levantou, tropeçou em algumas roupas no chão, o que a levou a apanhar as peças às pressas e jogar dentro do armário, ela ainda deu uma rápida olhada com a lanterna para ver se não haveria mais nada que ela não queria que ele visse pelo quarto – porque ele nunca avisava que iria vir? – antes de correr até a janela.

Lá estava ele, iluminado pela luz amarelada do poste, os cabelos longos em desalinho, a camisa tinha um rasgão na manga e ele segurava o braço.

Ela abriu a janela com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho.

\- Você vai conseguir subir? – Ela perguntou num sussurro, mais para que ele leve os lábios dela.

Parecendo entende-la, ele assentiu.

A partir daí ela observou, preocupara, ele escalar, com dificuldade por não estar podendo usar os dois braços livremente, a ameixeira de frente para a janela de seu quarto. Quando ele finalmente ascendeu até o caixilho da janela, aceitou a mão que ela estendeu para que ele pulasse para dentro do quarto. Ele largou a mão dela e afastou os cabelos dos olhos antes de sorrir um de seus sorrisos perigosos e se aproximar dela mais perigosamente ainda.

Mas Minako não iria aturar nada daquilo antes de boas explicações.

\- Você andou se metendo em briga de novo – ela recriminou aos sussurros.

Mesmo com a pouca luz, ela o viu revirar os olhos.

\- Não foi bem uma briga – ele tentou se aproximar de novo, mas ela recuou um passo, irredutível.

\- Foi o suficiente para você vir todo quebrado aqui pra casa de novo!

\- Todo quebrado? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – você devia ter visto o outro cara, então. – E se jogou na cama dela se recusando a ser negado uma terceira vez.

\- Eu não namoro o outro cara.

\- Bom saber.

\- Anda, tira a camisa.

\- Ué, você não queria nem me dar um beijo e agora já está exigindo que eu tire as roupas?

\- Não seja idiota, eu só quero ver até onde o estrago foi feito.

Ele pareceu ponderar um pouco o que só a irritou mais a ponto de Minako chutar-lhe a canela.

\- Ai! Pra quem está tão preocupada com meus possíveis ferimentos, você está bem disposta a criar novos.

\- Anda logo, Kun! Antes que eu perca a paciência.

Com um suspiro pesado ele tirou a camisa, ela engoliu em seco e então acendeu de novo a lanterna para inspecionar melhor a cena a sua frente. Começou pelo braço que tinha um corte do meio do antebraço até a parte de dentro do cotovelo. Ela achava que não precisava levar ponto, mas iria ficar cicatriz. Ela se aproximou, se sentando na cama ao lado dele, e então iluminou o tronco, passando pelos ombros largos que ela gostava tanto e que pareciam estar ok, mas quando ela desceu pelo peito e chegou ao estômago se deparou com uma enorme mancha roxa.

\- Kun... Isso deve estar doendo horrores...

\- Já tive piores.

\- Porque você faz isso consigo mesmo?

\- Eu definitivamente não fiz isso comigo mesmo, como eu disse, tinha outro cara lá.

\- Você entendeu o que eu disse.

\- Posso colocar minha camisa de volta?

\- Não. Eu vou fazer um curativo nesse corte.

\- Tem certeza que não é só pra você continuar aproveitando a visão?

\- Visão de que? Desse seu bucho roxo? Nossa tão sexy que minhas calcinhas saíram sozinhas.

Dessa vez ele foi rápido o suficiente pra roubar um beijo dela, mas Minako o empurrou em direção ao cochão.

\- Fica aí, eu vou pegar o quite de primeiros socorros. Não suje minha cama de sangue!

Quando ela voltou ele tava foleando a revista que ela estava lendo mais cedo, ela corou, aquela edição em especial era cheia de fotos de idols sem camisa em poses sexys. Ela tomou a revista dele e colocou longe de seu alcance. Depois colocou a caixa de primeiros socorros sobre a cama e entregou a ele o como d'água que estava segurando.

\- Obrigado, mas não estou com sede.

\- É pra tomar com o analgésico, idiota – ela entregou o comprimido em seguida – porque eu não acredito que esse negócio na sua barriga não esteja doendo pra burro.

Ele fez uma cara de quem tinha até pensado em discutir, mas tomou o remédio e até bebeu a água toda.

Minako colocou o copo vazio perto da revista e abriu a caixa de primeiros socorros.

\- Está ardendo? – perguntou ela enquanto passava o remédio no corte no braço dele – espero que esteja.

\- Como você está cruel comigo essa noite – disse ele afastando uma mecha de cabelo dela do rosto com o braço livre.

Ela ainda fez questão de enfaixar o braço dele bem apertado, mas não a ponto de bloquear a circulação, para o castigar mais um pouco, mas para frustração de Minako, ele não pareceu se importar.

\- Pronto. Agora pode ir.

\- Ir? Pra onde?

\- Sei lá, mas estou muito chateada com você, não pode dormir aqui.

\- Minako... – ele colocou a caixa de remédios no chão e se aproximou dela – você sabe que eu não posso entrar em casa depois das dez.

\- Não é meu problema, ninguém mandou você ficar de delinquência por aí na madrugada – ele quase riu daquela e a abraçou pela cintura, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

\- E desde quando você ficou assim tão certinha?

\- Anda, Kun, vai embora. Meus pais não podem te pegar aqui.

\- Eu saio bem cedo antes de eles acordarem, como sempre.

\- Não, eu estou brava com você – ele começou a subir com beijos do pescoço até a orelha dela e quando mordeu de leve o lóbulo sentiu ela estremecer.

\- Você vai me deixar dormir na rua?

Mas aí ela ficou impossibilitada de responder porque os beijos dele a impediram.

Alguns minutos e muitos amassos depois, eles estavam deitados na cama, quase dormindo quando ela perguntou mais uma vez.

\- Porque você se mete nessas brigas, Kun? Não é pelo que eles andam dizendo de mim, né?

Ele não respondeu nada.

\- Por favor, eu sei que você não está dormindo de verdade.

Nada.

\- Kuuuuuuuuuun.

E então se ele podia, ela também apelou para o golpe baixo de deslizar a mão, sem querer, por uma área bem sensível dele. Rapidamente Kun pegou a mão boba dela e beijou.

\- Esquece isso.

\- É por causa daquilo não é? Sabia.

Um cara que ela havia rejeitado havia espalhado rumores absurdos, mas horríveis sobre ela na escola umas semanas atrás

\- Esquece isso, Minako.

\- Só se você prometer que não vai mais arrumar briga.

\- Não vou deixar ninguém sair falando o que quiser de você por aí.

\- Eu aprecio muito o sentimento, mas isso é idiotice.

\- É, eu sou um idiota. Agora vamos dormir, boa noite.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes.

\- Kun...

O murmúrio dele saiu demonstrando o quanto ele estava exaurido daquele dia e principalmente daquela conversa.

\- Obrigada.

Ele apenas sorriu e a abraçou.

* * *

 **N/A: Fugi do tema? Provavelmente. Kunzite está bem OOC? Totalmente.**

 **Mas foram mais de 1k em meia hora, pra mim tá bom.**


	39. Dia 11 - Sonho

**Dia 11 – Sonho**

Ela gostava de observar o sol da manhã na pele dele. Gostava de como a luz o aquecia tornando-o mais morno ao toque, gostava da facilidade com que, ao receber aquelas atenções, a pele dele se tornava ainda mais acobreada, tão diferente do tom pálido que ela mesma exibia, tão atraente, lembrando-a que, uma vez, eles foram de mundos completamente diferentes. Mas aquilo era passado, agora seus mundos haviam colidido, se estreitado a ponto de que, para ela, o mundo todo coubesse na cama em que compartilhavam.

Ela gostava de abrir os olhos e ver os dele a encarando. Os cílios tão pálidos emoldurando preguiçosos olhos sempre tempestuosos em seus tons de cinza que, dependendo da luz, podiam parecer verdes ou azuis. Ela poderia perder uma manhã ou uma vida inteira encarando aqueles olhos e não se arrepender.

Ela gostava das discussões bobas sobre quem levantaria primeiro para fazer o café da manhã. Discussões que ela geralmente ganhava, já que ele acordava primeiro e, por consequência, tendia a sentir fome primeiro. Isso é claro, se não se levasse em conta que ela não era lá muito bem talentosa na cozinha de qualquer forma e ele podia virar panquecas de olhos fechados. Mas o que mais acontecia era dos dois levantarem e fazerem café juntos, ou ele fazer o café enquanto ela o atrapalhava o abraçando por trás e depositando beijos em suas costas, ombros, braços, onde quer que ela encontrasse pele exposta.

Ela gostava dos beijos de despedida quando eles se separavam, cada um indo em direção dos próprios sonhos. Ela gostava de quão longos aqueles beijos podiam se tornar, o quão agridoce eles poderiam ser, porque para amantes como eles, toda despedida poderia ser a última. O destino pode ser cruel, mesmo que o futuro esteja escrito em pedra, pedras podem virar pó.

E ela gostava mais ainda era de chegar em casa ao final do dia e o encontrar colocando a mesa – o que na maioria das vezes era comida que ele comprava do restaurante preferido deles na volta da casa, já que nenhum dos dois tinha ânimo pra cozinhar nada no final do dia e ele se recusava a comer lámen todas as noites como ela faria sem pestanejar – ainda com a roupa do trabalho, mas sem o paletó ou gravata e sempre com os primeiros botões da camisa desfeitos. Ela vivia por aquele primeiro abraço que compartilhavam nesses momentos. Abraço que ela fazia com que durasse o maior tempo possível, abraço no qual ela se sentia amada e acolhida, abraço no qual ela enfiava o rosto no peito dele e inspirava fundo aquele cheiro de colônia e suor que a fazia se sentir em casa e encha sua boca de água ao mesmo tempo. Ela amava o calor a textura das roupas dele sob suas mãos e o calor que irradiava do corpo dele, o som de seu coração batendo e da respiração e o vibrar de seu peito quando ele dizia alguma coisa mesmo que ela não conseguisse prestar atenção naquele momento e o peso suave quando ele repousava o queixo sobre sua cabeça.

Ela gostava também do que vinha depois, o beijo do reencontro. Às vezes era suave e meticuloso, pois os dois estavam cansados, eram beijos que eram mais abraços, eram doces e entrecortados com sorrisos e com a satisfação de estarem juntos, mas havia também o tipo de beijo que fazia com que a comida ficasse esquecida sobre a mesa, esses beijos geralmente aconteciam quando algo no dia deles haviam os deixado muito felizes ou quando o dia tinha sido horrível e a única coisa boa era aquele encontro e eles se viam na necessidade de comemorar que estavam ali, estavam juntos. Não eram beijos longos ou meticulosos, mas eram múltiplos e raramente se concentravam somente nos lábios. Beijos assim faziam com que as roupas fossem logo abandonadas no chão ou rasgadas em prol de um contato que tivesse mais pele envolvida. Não eram beijos silenciosos, pois arrancavam murmúrios, lamúrias, promessas e até mesmo gritos.

Ela gostava daquela vida, ela gostava daquele sonho, o que ela não gostava era de ter de abandoná-lo toda manhã e encarar sua vida real.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu sei que isso foi cruel e eu não gosto do trope "foi tudo um sonho" mas eu tava sem imaginação.**


	40. Dia 12 - Tempo

**Dia 12 – Tempo**

Era verdade dizer que eles estavam fadados a se encontrar sempre no lugar e na hora errada.

Havia sido assim na vida passada. Eles dois só estavam fazendo o que deviam quando se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Ela indo atrás de uma princesa fujona e ele cuidando para que ela nem dita princesa fossem uma ameaça. Eles não queriam fazer nada de errado, mas da primeira vez que cruzaram olhares sabiam que haviam desviado do caminho correto e se embrenhado em perigosa floresta, mas é assim o desejo, não escuta ao bom senso ou a avisos. E, no final da história, como se era de esperar, aquele encontro se mostrou infeliz.

Seu segundo encontro seguiu a regra estabelecida pelo primeiro. Ela ainda estava descobrindo quem era e ele não fazia ideia de quem era de verdade. Havia sido breve e tinha como lembrança somente um beijo que não havia sido nem para ela. Por muitas vezes ela se perguntou o que teria acontecido se ela tivesse desviado de seu caminho novamente ali. Teria ela o salvado? Mas, anos depois, ao investigar melhor o caso, a única resposta que ela encontrou foi o nome "Kun Saitou" escrito numa lápide de pedra e datas próximas demonstrando que ele havia morrido jovem.

O terceiro encontro havia sido ainda mais triste. Ela sabia quem era e o que deveria fazer e a ele ela não pôde salvar. Ou talvez, ela pensava nos dias em que estava sendo mais indulgente consigo mesma, pôr um fim a existência amaldiçoada dele havia sido o melhor que ela podia fazer por ele naquele momento. De qualquer forma, havia sido mais um encontro no lugar e na hora errada. Ela se perguntava de ele em algum momento havia a reconhecido e do fundo de seu coração desejava que não, pois ela mesma não se deu conta do que fez naquela noite até anos depois, e a dor que havia sentido então, ela não desejaria para ninguém e em especial para quem estivesse em seus últimos momentos como ele esteve no momento em que se encontraram.

E depois de um passado desse, era normal que ela estivesse receosa quanto ao quarto encontro. Embora não houvesse nada que a justificasse além do passado, ela não conseguia confiar nele, pior, não podia confiar em si mesma quando se tratava dele, pois só meramente estar ao redor dele soava como erro, como um desvio de um caminho que sempre a manteve segura quando seguido à risca.

Os anos foram passando e ela foi sendo incapaz de manter a distância, pois se ela era feita de luz, ele era água e ambos elementos tem a capacidade de se infiltrar por entre obstáculos, então, quando o novo milênio estava prestes a chegar e os dois haviam não só um passado cheio de desgraças, mas também de amizade, companheirismo e confiança, ela aceitou a mão dele quando ele ofereceu e ambos desviaram de seus caminhos para percorrer um novo, juntos, pois finalmente estavam no lugar e hora certa.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu tentei demonstrar uma progressão de tempo aqui, mas não acho que fui lá muito bem-sucedida. Seria melhor se eu tivesse um plot em vez de simplesmente re-narrar o mangá. Mas eu não tenho um plot, fazer o que?**


	41. Dia 13 - Animal de Estimação

**Dia 13 – Animal de Estimação.**

Ele suspirou pesadamente ao vê-la ali. Um perfeito chamariz para pessoas mal-intencionadas.

\- Boa noite, Minako-san.

Apesar de ele estar literalmente ao lado dela, Minako apertou os olhos para enxergá-lo e então fez uma careta desgostosa, antes de entornar o resto de seu copo – que ainda estava meio cheio para um último gole – goela abaixo.

\- Oh não - disse ela com a voz áspera – você não.

\- Minako-san, você quer que eu chame um táxi?

\- Eu? Eu não quero nada de você.

\- Senhorita? Esse você conhece esse homem? – perguntou o bartender com o semblante preocupado, mas Koichi pode ver em sua linguagem corporal que ele estava mais do que desejando que ela dissesse sim, desesperado para que se livrasse da responsabilidade de ter que lidar com uma jovem mulher que havia tomado drinks demais.

\- Não sei ao certo. Eu achei que conhecia uma vez, mas parece que não conhecia o suficiente.

\- Boa noite, - ele se dirigiu ao bartender – ela é irmã da minha cunhada.

Minako riu pelo nariz.

O bartender pareceu ter se tranquilizado e deu as costas pra ambos para atender outros clientes na outra ponta do balcão.

\- Mamoru não é seu irmão de verdade.

\- É como se fosse.

\- Você só o conhece há alguns meses.

\- Tempo não é medidor de afeto. De qualquer forma, nos conhecemos há muito mais do que isso. Sabe disso.

\- Eu sei? Eu não sei nada sobre você, Kunzite. Não te conheço.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

\- O que eu tenho que te dizer pra te convencer a ir pra casa?

\- Nada – ela se serviu de outro copo – não tem nada que você possa me dizer que vá me convencer a sair daqui com você.

\- E se eu chamar outra pessoa para te buscar? Jun, por exemplo.

\- Jun a essa hora deve estar ocupado tentando convencer Rei-chan que votos de castidade são coisas realmente estúpidas. E eu não iria com ele de qualquer forma. Assim como não vou com você, melhor que vá embora.

\- Não vou te deixar aqui nesse estado, mas não posso te deixar aqui também. – Ele se sentou ao ledo dela colocando as chaves e o casaco em cima do balcão. – O que tem pra beber aqui?

\- Você não pode beber. Está dirigindo.

\- Podemos pegar um táxi.

\- Já disse que não vou com você.

Ele a ignorou e pediu uma bebida ao bartender que os olhou primeiro com surpresa e depois com um ar resignado de derrota.

Quando a bebida chegou ela uma taça alta de três cores, glitter comestível e guarda-chuvinha, Minako caiu na gargalhada.

\- Muito másculo.

\- Não entendo porque bebida alcóolica tem que ter distinção de gênero. Onde está escrito que só porque eu sou homem eu não posso tomar drinks com gosto de bala?

\- Vocês do Shitennou sempre foram assim revolucionários?

\- Vocês da Lua sempre foram assim conservadores?

A resposta que ela deu foi mostrar a língua e beber mais.

\- Você não vai mesmo embora?

\- Não sem você.

\- Eu posso dizer aos seguranças da festa que você é meu stalker.

\- Pode falar, chame a polícia, pelo menos assim eu vou saber que alguém vai te acompanhar até em casa.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

\- Porque você está fazendo tanta questão assim que eu vá pra casa?

\- Porque você está bêbada, sozinha e fragilizada emocionalmente.

\- Ai, por favor. Eu estou ótima. Porque não estaria? Artemis só vai mudar de casa, não de país.

\- Ele é seu guardião. Esteve com você desde seu despertar, é normal que você se sinta traída por ele te deixar.

\- Artemis não me traiu, esse foi você.

\- Essa conversa não é sobre mim.

\- Verdade, essa conversa não deveria nem estar existindo. Você não tem nada a ver comigo ou minha vida.

\- Minako, eu não vou desistir só porque você está tentando me atacar. Você é a pessoa ferida aqui.

\- Eu não estou ferida. Eu estou ótima. Tudo bem se ele acha que eu já estou grandinha o suficiente para ficar sozinha. Tudo bem se ele está mais interessado em criar uma família com a Luna que ouvir meus dramas sem fim. Tudo bem. Eu não ligo. Igual eu não ligo pra você e essa psicologia barata.

Ela terminou ofegante. Ele encheu o copo dela e o empurrou com a ponta do dedo em direção a ela que aceitou com raiva a bebida e bebeu tudo de uma vez só, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

\- Se sente melhor agora?

\- Não.

\- Do que você precisa, Minako? Eu faço o que você quiser.

Ela riu, apesar de seu rosto borrado de lágrimas, e seus olhos brilharam com malícia.

\- O que eu quiser?

Ele assentiu.

\- Eu preciso de e um animal de estimação. Você fazia esse papel?

Ele respirou fundo e terminou de tomar sua bebida colorida. Não muitas pessoas sabiam sobre aquele fato, mas apesar ser um homem grande, Koichi não era a pessoa mais forte para álcool, e já se sentia um pouco alterado. Alterado o bastante para estar concordando com aquilo.

\- E como seria isso? Espero que eu não tenha que usar a caixa de areia.

\- Por favor, não. Mas teria que me deixar te chamar de um nome bonitinho, já tenho até um: Kun-kun! Não é uma gracinha, Kun-kun?

\- Só isso?

\- Claro que não. Você teria que estar sempre disponível para mim, me alegrar quando eu estiver triste, mendigar meu afeto, me receber sempre com festa como se não tivesse me visto há séculos em vez de algumas horas, usar uma coleira com sininho e me deixar lavar seu cabelo quando eu quiser. É claro, você também só poderá comer e sair quando eu deixar.

\- E em troca?

\- Em troca nada, você quem disse que faria o que eu pedisse. Mas sabia que eram só palavras da boca pra fora. Com você é sempre assim.

\- Feito.

Ela engasgou com a bebida.

\- F-feito?

\- Só me dê uma semana para ajeitar minha vida.

Ela começou a rir.

\- Você é tão mentiroso!

\- Veremos em uma semana.

\- Você me contou tanta conversa pra boi dormir que me deixou com sono – ela abriu a boca num enorme bocejo – vou pra casa.

Ele agradeceu aos céus mentalmente, se levantando também. Os dois pagaram a conta e Koichi fez questão de que eles dividissem o mesmo táxi.

Duas semanas depois a campainha da casa de Minako tocou e Koichi atendeu.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Jun, confuso.

\- Eu moro aqui – respondeu ele estoicamente.

\- Wow! Não acredito! Vocês estão mesmo namorando!

\- Não estamos – disse Minako se aproximando dos dois, Koichi instantaneamente ajoelhou para que ela fizesse carinho em sua cabeça. Jun notou com estranhamento que seu líder usava um colar com sininho que parecia ter saído de um sex shop – ele é meu bicho de estimação.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa fic foi baseada levemente no mangá Kimi Wa Petto e de forma alguma apoia furries.**


	42. Dia 14 - Privilégio

**Dia 14 – Privilégio.**

Meu amante parece ainda mais jovem quando dorme.

Não essa juventude falsa que eu ostento, mas a juventude real de quem ainda pode contar as voltas que deu no Sol.

Suas pálpebras fechadas escondendo idade em seu olhar, sua pele escura livre de linhas, os ângulos de seu rosto suavizados e os cabelos angelicalmente pálidos faíscam como um halo a luz das velas de nosso quarto, tudo dando a ele um ar fresco de beleza temporária.

E bem sei eu o quão momentânea essa beleza pode ser.

Meu amante, assim como a chama das velas que iluminam o nosso amor essa noite, vai desaparecer em breve e eu o invejo por isso. Porque eu, com meus séculos e milênios nunca vou entender como é ter a plenitude da qual ele usufrui. De saber que momento algum de sua vida ele foi mais amado do que agora tendo tão poucos momentos com que comparar. Enquanto para ele, esse momento perdurar no ponto mais alto como clímax perene, se eu piscar, esse momento se perde para sempre.

Aqueles que vêm da Terra acham que nós somos privilegiados por vivermos para sempre, mal sabem o privilégio que têm em viver apenas uma vez.

 **N/A: Esse mês VK foi caracterizado por poucos caracteres e poucos drabbles, mas aqui foi um doubble drabble.**


	43. Dia 15 - Chuva

**Dia 15 - Chuva**

Ela não gostava de chuva. Mesmo as chuvas de verão lhe davam calafrios.

Ela não gostava quando chovia, pois, nesses dias, era mais fácil de se lembrar o quanto ela era solitária, apesar da fachada da vida movimentada de uma popular atriz jovem e no auge de sua carreira. Eram nesses dias em que todos os seus amigos cancelavam os planos que tinham juntos, que seu cabelo parecia não tomar jeito não importa o que ela fizesse graças a humidade, ela odiava não sentir o calor do sol sobre a pele e até a cor de seus olhos parecia mudar para acompanhar os plúmbeos tons do céu.

Ela não gostava de como não conseguia fugir do barulho da chuva em sua casa opressivamente vazia. Por mais que ligasse o rádio bem alto ou colocasse a TV no último volume, ela sabia que o silêncio seria preenchido por aquele som melancólico que acalmava a tantas pessoas, mas a ela só lembrava que o sol não estava brilhando lá fora. E ela odiava em especial os trovões que a assustavam a faziam seu coração acelerar ela odiava ainda mais os raios prateados que os acompanhavam.

Ela não gostava de como não conseguia fugir do clichê da melancolia dos dias de chuva, mas era verdade que quando chovia ficava mais triste a espera por alguém que não vai chegar. E era nesses dias que ela se via obrigada a encarar a verdade de que sim, ela havia o esperado por todos esses anos. Seu coração teimoso nunca havia desistido. Desde que havia se lembrado de tudo que tiveram, o desejo de ter tudo aquilo de volta havia nascido e com o passar do tempo, somente crescido, fazendo seu coração ficar pesado, esmagando seus pulmões, às vezes, ela o desejava com tanta força que era difícil respirar e parecia que ela estava se afogando pelas águas daquela tempestade.

Ela não gostava daquele sentimento, pois tristeza nunca havia combinado com ela. Minako era feita de raios de sol e dias de verão, mesmo que em seu coração houvesse vento e chuva, mas essas eram coisas que ela era feliz em ignorar. Mas era difícil quando se via tão solitária e tão sem esperanças de que aquilo mudasse, pois o que ela queria estava no reino das coisas impossíveis. É impossível ter primavera sem chuva e é impossível trazer Kunzite dos mortos e mesmo se pudesse, como ela poderia ter certeza de que tudo não aconteceria da mesma forma? Talvez eles fossem como a água da chuva, presos num ciclo com um fim programado que sempre terminava em queda.

Ela não gostava de dias de chuva, porque eles ainda faziam ela se lembrar o quanto sua vida havia sido triste até aquele momento, sorte que agora, quando chovia, ela podia ficar mais tempo na cama desfrutando do amor de um mante que havia ressurgido do reino das impossibilidades e que fazia de tudo para fazer com que ela se esquecesse dos dias de chuva em que esteve ausente.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu tentei fazer essa fic ser uma companion piece da fic do dia 11, mas ficou uma bostinha.**


	44. Dia 16 - Mar

**Dia 16 – Mar**

No fundo, ele sabia que aquilo ia acontecer, afinal, havia sido assim também na vida passada. Mas mesmo se ele houvesse a visto pela primeira vez no dia anterior e não numa outra existência, ele não poderia prever o efeito arrebatador que pôr os olhos nela pela primeira vez teria nele.

Havia sido como ver o mar pela primeira vez. Quando ela entrou, a sala e as outras pessoas, até mesmo seu Master, desapareceram. Sua própria existência havia perdido dimensão, completamente tomado pela imensidão que era ela naquele instante. Tal experiência grandiosa que ele nem havia tentado lutar contra aquele sentimento, se deixando levar pela maré dela de bom grado, se afogando no azul daqueles olhos tão azuis.

E quando ela proferiu seu novo nome, ele pôde sentir a onda o arrebatar, arrebentando qualquer fortificação que ele havia tentado construir inutilmente em volta do próprio coração. Naquele momento, ele soube que seria inútil sequer tentar resistir a ela. E então, ele se viu sem qualquer outra alternativa além de mergulhar naquele sentimento, pois ele sabia, que o amor que sentia por ela, assim como o oceano, era profundo, sem fim e não podia ser ignorado.

* * *

 **N/A: E não é que eu consegui antes da meia-noite?**

 **Cadê meu prêmio?**

 **Feliz últimos minutos de Halloween/Beltane! Mês VK volta, com sorte, ano que vem :)**


	45. Dia 1 - Começo

Da primeira vez havia começado por ela ter uma mistura perigosa de arrogância com inocência e por ele ser fraco, sempre caindo em tentação.

Da segunda vez eles tiveram a chance de começar roubada, haviam se desencontrado no logo no início e, quando ela se deu conta, tentou fazer o máximo para não deixar que as fantasias do que poderia ter sido lhe tomarem o brilho da vida que havia ganhado, mesmo que fosse uma vida sem ele.

Da terceira vez eles seguiram o caminho contrário da primeira vez, foram devagar, caindo em tentação aos poucos, com medo de que o novo encontro só fosse o prelúdio para a fatídica despedida e que aquele começo já carregasse em si a marca do fim.

* * *

 **N/A: E se inicia mais um mês VK. Esse ano foi um pouco complicado para as três participantes, mas estamos aqui e faremos nosso melhor, nos desejem sorte.**


	46. Dia 3 - Akai Ito

Ela não acreditava na linha vermelha do amor.

E ela sabia o quão irônico aquilo ela, logo ela, reencarnação da deusa do amor, não acreditar na superstição mais romântica de todas?

O problema é que ela achava ridículo que num mundo tão grande, ou melhor, num universo tão grande houvesse somente uma única pessoa destinada a outra.

A graça do amor para ela que era algo sempre possível, mesmo quando o coração dela parecia partido e sem chances de concerto, lá estava o amor, colando os pedaços, fazendo-a inteira outra vez.

O problema é que é difícil ser teimosa e continuar acreditando em sua própria teoria quando seu coração parecia se fixar numa pessoa que acreditava no exato o contrário.

— Quando eu me apaixonar vai ser para sempre ou eu nunca vou me apaixonar — ele dizia e ela revirava os olhos.

— Quero só ver — ria-se ela, cética.

E como se para provar que ele estava errado, ela se apaixonava com frequência, um antigo colega da escola, sua melhor amiga, sua princesa, uma senshi de um planeta distante.

— Eu simplesmente não consigo entender sua satisfação em manter esses relacionamentos frágeis, eu me recuso a iniciar alguma coisa que já está destinada ao fim.

— Então nunca comece nada, tudo tem um fim, Kunzite, seja um relacionamento ou um planeta tudo tem o seu tempo e tudo acaba.

— Nós não acabamos.

— O que?

— Eu te disse, quando eu me apaixonar será para sempre.

— Você está sendo hipócrita, você amou outras pessoas também.

— Não como eu amei, como eu amo você.

— Eu não sou destinada a você, eu sou livre.

— Mas talvez eu seja destinado a você.

— Kunzite...

— Está tudo bem, você não precisa concordar comigo.

Mas já era tarde demais, brilhando e pulsando ela conseguia ver, ligando ele a ela o fio vermelho, inquebrável que os ligava para sempre.

* * *

 **N/A: Pense num negócio escrito na preguiça.**


	47. Dia 5 - Magia

Ela olhou para a cicatriz em seu próprio dedo, era estranho que mesmo com tantos anos não havia se tornado branca como as outras que tinhas, dos cortes em seus pulsos que fora obrigada a remendar, das garras dos pássaros que fora obrigada a torturar, dos dentes do coelho que nunca havia confiado dela mesmo que ela nunca falhasse em colocar comida para ele, que era sua única companhia além de sua mãe.

Não, aquela cicatriz ainda era vermelha, como se nova, embora não fosse nada senão, e circundava todo seu dedo anelar. Para evitar perguntas ela sempre usava um anel por cima, mas quando sozinha seu olhar sempre acabava voltando para o círculo em vermelho, a marca que provava que ela um dia não fora livre, não importa que sua mãe não pudesse mais forçá-la a fingir que falava com mortos para arrancar dinheiro de mulheres ricas enlutadas ou a desmontar e restaurar objetos de novo e de novo somente com a força da mente.

Ela se pegou pensando na pessoa que havia tido uma cicatriz como a dela, a cicatriz que ligava ambos àquele jogo que não haviam concordado em jogar, o jogo que ela tinha ganhado.

Haviam sido anos tentando superar um ao outro, ela com sua magia tradicional, com coelhos que apareciam em cartolas e mulheres cortadas pela metade, ele sempre com ilusões, agora você vê, agora você não vê, ninguém jamais o apanharia com um baralho de cartas marcadas com tirando moedas atrás de orelhas, ele nem ao menos usava o negro da maioria dos de sua classe, Kunzite, como ele ela chamado nos palcos, sempre usava os mais pálidos dos marfins.

E foi inevitável o que aconteceu em seguida ou pelo menos parte disso, ela se sentia melhor quando pensava que o amor deles havia sido inevitável, afinal, como é possível passar tanto tempo pensando em outra pessoa sem acabar a amando? Pois ela sempre estava pensando na melhor maneira de impressioná-lo, de superá-lo e tanta obsessão quando não se transforma em ódio, definitivamente se torna amor. O problema era o que vinha em seguida.

Pois o jogo só tinha fim quando um deles desistia.

E ele via que ela era quem estava mais próxima do fim. Ela estava exausta, ela não queria mais ser Venus, a feiticeira, ela queria ser somente Minako, somente uma mulher comum, vivendo uma vida comum com o homem que ela amava. Nada mais de truques, nada mais de jogadas, ela estava cansada daquilo tudo.

Ela estava perdendo peso e cada vez suas obras exigiam mais e mais dela, ele estava vendo ela perecer diante de deus olhos.

Então ele lançou o maior de seus truques desde então e o que mais doeu nela foi achar, naquele momento, que havia sido somente isso, um truque, mas não havia nada de ilusório na lâmina com a qual ele atravessou o próprio corpo em sua apresentação final.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa foi uma Circo da Noite UA e eu venho pedir perdão ao Kunzite por tê-lo associado ao Marco, blerg!**


	48. Dia 7 - Folhas

— Seria mais fácil se eu não fosse quem sou?

Ele inspirou profundamente e dobrou o braço atrás da cabeça, se ajeitando enquanto a recebia em seu peito.

— Eu não sei. Quem você seria, então?

— Uma mulher comum? Do seu planeta?

— Eu não sei se gostaria tanto de você se você fosse uma mulher comum do meu planeta... Desculpe, não acho que isso soou bem.

— Não mesmo – mas ela não parecia ofendida, talvez um pouco decepcionada e talvez um pouco curiosa.

— Há um ditado na Terra que diz que qualquer um pode amar uma rosa, mas poucos amam suas folhas. Talvez isso diga mais respeito a mim do que a você, mas eu vejo pouquíssimo de folhas em você e ainda assim eu não acho que me enamorei somente pela beleza, somente pelo aroma... Eu amo você pelos espinhos. – Ele fez uma pausa – Piorei?

— Acho que ainda dá para explicar melhor – ela riu e enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, Kunzite desenhava padrões sem sentido nas suas costas e ela ainda se sentia grogue, o último clímax havia sido intenso, com eles, geralmente era.

— O que eu quero dizer é... nós somos soldados, eu e você. Você é evidentemente linda, não há ninguém como você e eu nunca vi ninguém amar como você ama, é como se você expandisse como as pétalas da rosa ao desabrochar. Mas eu já tinha amado antes de você e, embora nenhuma outra seja a reencarnação de Afrodite, existem muitas mulheres lindas.

— Mas elas não possuem espinhos como os meus?

— Exatamente. Elas não sabem como é carregar o fardo que nós carregamos, a maioria só vê o sangue da vida e a nós está reservado o vale da morte.

— Você fala de um jeito... – ela sentiu um arrepio a atravessar que não havia nada a ver com o fato de ele estar a tocando, pois as palavras dele lhe pareceram um aviso.

* * *

 **N/A: Sinceramente não fazia idéia do que fazer com esse tema, fui no pinterest e tinha uma imagem com marromenos o que Kunzite diz ser um ditado.**

 **Tô achando que nunca mais vou conseguir escrever oneshot de verdade pro mês VK, vão ser sempre esses ficlets mesmo.**


	49. Dia 9 - Proposta

A mão dele apertou com mais força o cabo da espada quando o farfalhar da lona denunciou a entrada dela na barraca.

Ainda assim, ele não se levantou, apenas ergueu os olhos em fendas para dar boas-vindas a invasora.

E lá vinha ela, translucida e em tons dourados – a luz dela era a única que via há meses – tão fácil e, ao mesmo tempo impossível de confundir com a mulher que ele iria enfrentar muito em breve.

Ela andou até ele, ainda que seus passos não marcassem o chão, seu rosto contorcido de preocupação e pesar.

— Você está bem?

Ele não tinha acesso há espelhos desde que a guerra havia começado, não havia ninguém para impressionar, nenhuma corte para manter as boas aparências, nenhuma amante para cortejar... Então somente imaginava qual seria sua aparência depois de um dia inteiro de carnificina, de um dia inteiro matando pessoas do planeta dela. Sem mudar de posição, ele desviou o olhar para sua espada, mas a lâmina havia se tornado opaca depois de um dia inteiro cortando gordura e carne humana.

— Você não deveria se preocupar comigo – ele disse num tom de voz baixo e sem sentimentos — ou sequer deveria estar aqui.

— Kunzite... – ela ficou ainda mais próxima dele e ameaçou tocá-lo na mão que ainda empunhava a espada, mas notar o olhar feroz que ele lhe lançou ela recuou.

Ela fez silêncio por alguns segundos, o estudando, ele fez o mesmo. Como ele, um traidor coberto de sangue, deveria parecer a aquela versão dela? A mulher com que ele havia se deitado, a mulher que ele enfrentaria no próximo dia, aquela ele conhecia bem, daquela ele sabia o que esperar, naquela ele confiava para acabar com toda a loucura que havia se iniciado quando o céu se cobriu de trevas e seu príncipe o abandonou em prol de uma estrangeira.

Mas essa criatura diáfana a sua frente? Dela ele nada sabia.

Ela havia parecido em breves lampejos como um presságio da tragédia que acometeria seus dois reinos.

No primeiro dia ele achou que ela era somente uma donzela perdida nos jardins, tal errôneo julgamento conduzido pelas lágrimas que caíram livremente quando ele se apresentou e então ela desapareceu. Ele achou que ela havia sido um delírio até que o encontro se repetiu mais uma vez e então sucessivas vezes em que eles tinham longas conversas e ela demonstrava saber sempre mais sobre ele do que ele mesmo, mas sem nunca deixar nada sobre si mesma escapar, sempre dizendo que ainda não era a hora certa.

E então _ela_ apareceu.

A princípio ele se sentiu traído e até questionou que tipo de zombaria havia sido aquela, mas ao notar que Sailor Venus não mentia quando dizia que jamais o havia visto antes ele baixou um pouco a guarda ou pelo menos suspendeu a ofensiva, afinal, não tinha muito o que fazer, não com Endymion fazendo tanta questão da presença da Princesa da Lua.

Quando viu sua misteriosa amiga novamente, a versão que se tornava translúcida e desaparecia sem aviso, ela revelou que havia vindo do futuro, de outra vida com uma missão que não podia revelar a ele, mas ela jurou que não pretendia fazer nenhum mal a ele ou a seu reino e ele se pegou confiando nela mais uma vez.

Eram diferentes as duas Venus, a com quem ele havia se deitado tinha um ar de superioridade que de alguma forma fazia com que se tornasse realmente difícil de resistir a ela ao mesmo tempo que despertava um asco no fundo de seu estômago cada vez que ela dizia algo que para ela era nada, mas para ele era uma amostra clara do que ela pensava dos como ele e, ainda assim, havia qualquer tipo de inocência nela que lhe despertava um instinto protetor e uma parcela de pena. Sailor Venus era ingênua. Já a mulher para quem ele havia entregado o coração sem perceber tinha olhos envelhecidos e mesmo que se dobrasse de rir das próprias piadas ruins, quando sorria, tinha uma nota de tristeza e quando ela olhava para ele era como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo.

Ele agradecia que fosse impossível de tocá-la e que ela não pertencesse a seu mundo, pois ele não seria capaz de trair a mulher estranha que lhe aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos e o forçava a pensar sobre suas ações naquela guerra.

— Vem comigo.

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, haviam lágrimas rolando pelas bochechas dela outra vez e ele achou que era justo para um assassino como ele que ele jamais fosse capaz de secá-las, talvez nem se pudesse, afinal, como alguém como ele poderia tocar algo tão puro?

— Da onde eu venho, você não precisa matar ninguém.

E ele talvez teria aceitado, se ela tivesse perguntado antes, mas agora era tarde demais.

* * *

 **N/A: Cês acharam que eu tinha desistido? Não desisti não!**

 **Mas mês VK não funcionou meeeesmo pra mim em novembro, a faculdade tá montada em mim e minha inspiração foi pro espaço.**

 **Essa fic era pra ser bem mais longa e devia englobar o tema de Viagem no Tempo lááá do primeiro mês VK.**

 **As fics dos outros dias virão, só não sei quando porque tô cheia de prova Ç.Ç**


End file.
